This is how the love works
by mysticsublimeperson
Summary: El amor es escurridizo y estúpido, no puedes forzarlo ni provocarlo tan solo puedes esperar a que surja. Esa es una lección que Bridgette debe aprender, si quiere que Félix por fin se fije en ella pero ¿lo conseguirá? AU - Quantic Universe Es decir el universo de Bridgette y Félix
1. Chapter 1

―No puedes forzar el amor Bridgette.

―No intento forzarlo, solo..― respondió ella con naturalidad a lo que su amiga le decía.

―Solo lo estas queriendo por tu cuenta, eso no es sano ―dijo Alya preocupada.

―No me importa quererlo por ambos. ― Bridgette le daba la espalda pero aun así su tono de voz era estable y perecía tranquila y calmada.

―Pero eso no siempre será así, eventualmente querrás más.

―Yo puedo seguir no me impor..

―¡BRIDGETTE! ― Alya la tomo de los hombros y le dio la vuelta ― el amor, es cosa de dos, no puedes amar por dos a una personas..si nadie te ama. ― A medida que decía las palabras iba sacudiendo a su amiga con la esperanza de que despertara de una vez de el sueño que creía vivir. Eso derrumbó a Bridgette, no pudo aguantarlo más y su falsa tranquilidad desapareció, las lagrimas brotaron despacio pero dolorosamente.

―Pero en entonces, ¿qué hago? ― sollozó ― ¿me rindo?

―No lo sé. Pero..tienes que ponerte en el lugar de Félix, imagínate que no estás acostumbrada al contacto con nadie y de repente de un día para otro una persona te empieza a...

― Acosar ― dijo Bridgette un poco más tranquila y lo más triste de lo que Alya la había visto nunca pero a pesar de todo seguía manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, esa era Bridgette.

―Creo que no fue la mejor estrategia, creo que deberías darle un espacio, dejar que te conozca como lo hice yo ―dejo Alya con una sonrisa, tratando de animarla.

―Sí, lo entiendo ― Bridgette alzó la mirada y Alya pudo ver la imagen más triste que jamás haya visto ― Gracias.

Bridgette no sonreía.

* * *

Después de esa conversación Bridgette no fue al la escuela en una semana.

Ni siquiera Alya sabía la razón. Y todos estaban muy preocupados, después de todo era Bridgette, ella siempre era tan alegre y tan genial que traía un aura de paz a la clase.

El timbre sonó y justo antes de que se cerrará la puerta Bridgette entró a la clase corriendo.

― Lo siento, señorita, aquí tiene ― dijo entregando el justificante de sus faltas.

―Oh vaya, ¿estás mejor? ― dijo leyendo el papel.

Ella sonrió e hizo en ademán con el puño ― Mucho mejor.

― Muy bien ve a sentarte.

Y todo volvió a una aparente normalidad para casi todos.

―Bueno como ya saben tan solo queda un mes de clases así que estepero que todos se esfuercen en este último tramo.

―¡Sí! ―dijo Bridgette, con demasiado entusiasmo, lo cual se ganó un carcajada general que se reía con ella.

De todos excepto de un chico unos asientos más adelante quien solo bufó y la clase dio comienzo.

―¿Qué te pasó? ― preguntó Alya.

―Ya sabes como soy, se me olvidó el sueter y pillé un resfriado, estuve malísima, incluso me tuvieron que llevar al hospital, fue horrible, siento no haberte llamado, pero me pusieron en una de esas salas de cuarentena y se me quedó el móvil en casa. ― dijo Bridgette, rascándose la cabeza mientras mordía su lengua y cerraba su ojo derecho, siempre hacía ese gesto cuando estaba avergonzada de algo así que sin problemas Alya creyó esa mentira.

* * *

El timbre que señalizaba el receso sonó provocando una avalancha de alumnos comenzó. Como casi siempre Félix se quedó prácticamente solo en cuestión de segundos, mientras recogía sus cosas.

― Ahhh, ¡Que hambre! ― Félix se sobresaltó al escuchar su estridente voz.

―¿No comiste al salir de casa? ― Preguntó Alya.

― No me dio tiempo ― se quejó Bridgette mientras salían por la puerta prácticamente ignorando a Félix.

― Sabes que si no comes... ― en ese punto Félix dejó de escuchar su conversación.

―¿Ehh? ― se preguntó a si mismo, aquello había sido muy extraño, pero no se molestó en intentar averiguar a que se debía tan solo dijo ― al parecer mis plegarias han sido escuchadas: se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y me ha olvidado ― dijo sonriendo, lo cual lo perturbó, volvió a su cara sería. ¿Por qué había sonreído? Él no sonreía. Debía haberse vuelto loco.

Cuando salió del aula se dirigió al coche como siempre, comería en un restaurante cercano al igual que Chloe.

Al salir los vio, parecían divertirse en corrillo ¿qué estarían mirando? sin desviarse de su destino final pasó cerca del corrillo y pudo ver a Bridgette en el centro, de repente sus pasos se pararon. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Estaba acostada en el regazo de Alya en una banqueta y parecía estar dándole un ataque de algo. La miró más atentamente. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y gesticulaba un montón, en uno de esos bruscos movimientos su cabello se movió lo suficiente para ver que llevaba puestos los auriculares. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Todo eso era por la canción que escuchaba?

En ese momento Alya le miró sonriendo, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente, eso fue suficiente señal para segur su camino. Todos eran unos idiotas.

Si todos eran unos idiotas ¿por qué sentía ganas de quedarse?

―Realmente me he vuelto loco.


	2. Chapter 2

―Tio, te perdiste un espectáculo increíble en el receso― dijo Nino emocionado mientras ambos se dirigían a los vestuarios para la clase de educación física. 

―En realidad tu te lo perdiste, en el restaurante estaba una pianista de la orquesta sinfónica, que nos dedicó unas piezas. Fue increíble. 

―Seguro que sí pero no como lo que pasó aquí. 

Félix miró a Nino con interés y diversión, Nino era el único amigo que tenía, mejor dicho, que quería. Félix había crecido en un ambiente hostil su personalidad era tan solo un reflejo de lo que había vivido, era una persona fría, distante, egocéntrica, superior en general, generalmente las personas no solían sentirse cómodos al rededor de Félix, sin embargo Nino se las arregló para soportarle, por eso Féllix lo apreciaba. Le parecía el perfecto contraste, la base para una amistad duradera. 

―¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó Félix mientras abría la taquilla. 

―Por donde empiezo ― dijo Nino divertido ― bien pues estaba en la cola de la cafetería cuando llegaron Bridgette y Alya. 

La expresión de Félix se volvió sería al instante. 

No sabía por qué pero escuchar a Bridgette le incomodaba. Sabía que la clase en general amaba a esa chica, pero él la consideraba una chica torpe y tonta incapaz de concentrarse, no tenía atractivo, en su opinión, su sola presencia le crispaba. Para él una persona incapaz de valerse por si misma no tenía valor y Bridgette era la persona más inútil, siempre llegaba tarde, se olvidaba las tareas o se tropezaba y no era cosa de un día de mala suerte, es como si toda la suerte existente la hubiera abandonado, y para compensar esa falta de habilidad y de utilidad intentaba ser graciosa y simpática, pero eso no funcionaba para él. Por no hablar del enamoramiento que presentaba la chica por él, era agotador. Que la persona que mas odias del lugar que más odias este encaprichada de él era un mal que no deseaba ni al peor de los hombres. 

― Oh vamos Félix, ni siquiera he empezado ― dijo Nino. 

― Déjame adivinar, estaba tan distraída que se dejo el dinero o algo así y.. ― empezó Félix. 

― Esta bien, ya paro ― dijo Nino cambiándose, la verdad es que era algo parecido pero le cansaba que su amigo siempre se metiera con Bridgette, ella no era mala persona, así que no entendía su enfado con la chica. sí que era cierto que la chica podía ser muy cargante a veces pero era divertida, a todo el mundo le gustaba cuando hacía payasadas sin querer y siempre miraba por la salud de sus compañeros, ella era un amor de persona y no se merecía aquel trato. 

Félix respiró hondo. ― Esta bien, cuenta ― insistió. 

― Déjalo, no tiene caso ― Nino se terminó de cambiar y salió del vestuario. 

Félix se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, después de todo Bridgette era también su amiga y comportarse como lo hacía no era correcto. Cerró su taquilla y salió del vestuario, ya encontraría el momento de disculparse. 

Se escuchó el pitido y todos se reunieron en un corrillo al rededor del entrenador. 

―Muy bien atención chicos, solo lo diré una vez. Hoy haremos pruebas físicas, así que calentamos, pulsaciones, estiramiento y empezamos con las pruebas. Kim dirige el calentamiento ― dijo rápidamente y cuando terminó se dirigió al almacén a buscar el material. 

―¡Muy bien empezamos! ― gritó Kim y empezaron el calentamiento. 

Una vez terminaron los estiramiento el entrenador pitó de nuevo. 

―Bien, empecemos con esto. 

Todos sabían como como funcionaban las pruebas físicas, hacían varios test para comprobar su estado físico, dependiendo de sus pulsaciones. 

―Como recordaran cada uno tiene que escoger una pareja para que le mida las pulsaciones, así que empecemos. 

Bridgette estaba emocionada. Eso era algo raro dado como había pasado la semana pasada. La verdad es que la semana pasada la habían ingresado en el hospital, aquello era cierto,sin embargo la habían ingresado por depresión, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, sus padres notaron los síntomas enseguida y pasaron dos días evitando que su hija cometiera una estupidez, después fue ingresada, le pusieron medicación y una psiquiatra vino a hacerle compañía y a aconsejarla. Todo se acabó el quinto día un sábado, se despertó y dijo en voz alta:― No me gusta estar triste. 

A partir de entonces la recuperación fue la más rápida que los doctoes hubieran visto en su vida sin embargo no pudieron asegurar la completa recuperación, pues podría recaer si no soportaba bien al detonante, es decir tenía que aprender a vivir al rededor de Félix. 

Pero en lo que llevaban de día aquello había sido más duro que todos los sucesos de la semana anterior juntos. Pero eso la motivaba no quería estar triste y si no quería estar triste tenía que aprender a convivir con Félix, pero como de momento eso era casi imposible, un chute de endorfinas era lo que necesitaba. 

―Muy bien, empecemos con algo fácil ― dijo el entrenador ― cincuenta metros, uno de los dos, en la línea de meta y den un vuelta. 

Ocho se encontraron en la línea de meta: Bridgette, Alix, Kim, Sabrina, Nino, Rose y Mylene. Los dos mejores corredores de las clase estaban se encontraban el la línea de meta, todos esperaban una gran competencian entre ellos. Todos se pusieron en posición, de repente Bridgette se acordó de algo. 

Con una seña le dijo a Alya que le lanzara su mp3, ya había pedido al director que considerara eso un medicamento a la depresión así que siempre que no estuviera dando clase los podía usar. Se los colocó pero y pulso play, una canción comenzó a sonar y la llenó de energía. Pero no escuchó la señal, salió tarde. 

La canción tenía un ritmo rápido, de repente no había nadie allí, a pesar de que todos habían salido ella se volvió a colocar y salió, tenía un retraso de unos treinta segundos pero no pensó en eso, cada vez que tocaba el suelo un sonido aparecía, quería ir más rápido, más sonidos, más felicidad y se acabó. 

Se sentía feliz. 

Abrió los ojos y Kim, se dirigía hacia ella. 

― Buena carrera 

― ¿A sí? ― preguntó. 

Alya se acercó y se sentó a su lado para tomarle el pulso. 

―Impresionante Bridgette, empezaste última y quedaste cuarts, eso fue genial, y... ― paró de hablar y acercó la mano a su cuello. 

―Empiecen a contar ― dijo el entrenador ― bien, paren. Siguiente grupo. 

Bridgette estaba cansada así que se tiró en el suelo y sonrió. 

―Endorfinas bonitas, endorfinas buenas ― canturreó mientras se acomodab en el suelo para poder ver la carrera. 

Estaba tan perdida y distraída que no se dio cuenta de la mirada Félix durante su carrera. 

Félix comenzó a preguntarse que había sucedido durante esa semana en la que estuvo ausente, por que aunque se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y lo hubiera olvidado eso no cambiaría su condición física y según sus experiencias en las antiguas pruebas físicas,su condición no era la mejor, además siem... 

UN MOMENTO 

¿Se había fijado en ella? ¿Por qué? No recordaba haberse propuesto mirarla siquiera, pero al parecer lo había hecho, y mucho. 

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDÍA? 


	3. Chapter 3

"Bridgette, el verdadero reto empieza en cuanto te vayas, tienes que recordar que... allí fuera nada cambió y sea lo que sea que te provocó esto, sigue fuera y sigue como siempre, tienes que tener la suficiente voluntad como para aguantarlo, y sobrellevarlo, sin hacerte daño, por que si recaes, será mucho peor, me temo" eso es lo que había dicho Hana, la psiquiatra.

Dirigió un mirada Félix, estaba corriendo y...

― Ahh ― se quejó mientras se cubría el pecho ― duele, mirarle...duele. ― dijo en voz baja.

― ¡Bridgette! ― gritaron desde la puerta del gimnasio. Bridgette alzó la mirada para ver al Miss Bustier en la puerta ― es hora, vamos ― la llamó.

Bridgette salió corriendo hacia la entrada, haciendo una señal al entrenador, quien asintió en señal de aprobación. Cada doce horas Bridgette tenía que tomar una medicación intravenosa, a parte de su medicación usual con pastillas, lo que significaba perderse durante dos semanas la mitad de la cuarta hora de clase.

― ¿Y bien, como te has sentido?

― Estoy bien, Miss Bustier, estar rodeada de personas es reconfortante ― dijo con sinceridad, mientras se dirigían a la enfermería.

― Me alegro ― Bridgette sabía que se moría por preguntar que era lo que había provocado su depresión y agradecía que no lo dijera, porque eso hubiera sido su perdición.

Al llegar a la enfermería Miss Bustier se marcho y casi como estuviera en el hospital todo ocurrió rápido y silencioso. Se sentó en la camilla, torniquete, aguja, gotas y un pitido cada vez que su corazón latía, lo único que la tenía distraída era la música es sus oídos que marcaban sus pulsaciones. Eso era otra de las cosas que le había dicho Hana: "es mejor depender de la música, no te decepciona, siempre está ahí, es mejor que las personas. Que algunas personas ¿no crees?" Sonrió al recordarlo,y se recostó en la camilla. Tendría que recuperase pronto y rápido si quería volver a tener a Tikki cerca, ella si era mejor que las personas. Que algunas personas. Rió.

Por precaución, sus padres le quitaron sus aretes, la verdad es que no comprendía que daño podían hacer pero mientras estuviera en peligro de recaer no se los devolverían. Obviamente cuando se necesitaba a Ladybug no tenía más remedio que tomarlos pero, por suerte durante la semana pasada no hubo demasiados ataques, o mejor dicho ataques muy llamativos pero no podía arriesgarse a que algo sucediera. Tendría que inventar algo para recuperar a Tikki.

La canción acaabó y se dio cuenta de que había un pitido incesante en la sala, miró a la maquina, se acabó el medicamento, llamó al enfermero y ya está.

― Puedes irte ― dijo él.

― ¿Tengo que volver a clase?

― No lo creo, además solo quedan unos quince minutos, así que has lo que quieras.

― Esta bien, gracias.

Salió de la enfermería para encontrar los pasillos vacíos.

La clase había sido entretenida, había podido disfrutar y aquello solo le recordó que en realidad ella tenía valor, sí, era cierto que el traje de Ladybug hacía la mayor parte del trabajo pero ella tenía una buena base, de pequeña era gimnasta y había dado clases de bailes durante un tiempo.

 _Ojalá Félix se haya fijado en mi._

Ups. Se le escapó.

He hablado alguna vez de lo rápidos que son los pensamientos, son incluso más rápidos que la luz y la sola mención de Félix en uno de ello desencadenó una película de ellos y cada uno de ellos era como si una aguja la atravesara por el pecho, miles de agujas, que dolían, en su pecho.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano para no soltar un grito, ese dolor no estaba en su cabeza, era verídico, era real, estaba allí.

Empezó a correr mientras las lágrimas salían a mares de sus ojos, si alguien la veía así volvería al hospital. Subió las escaleras hasta el aulario antiguo del tercer piso, entro en un aula vacía y se escondió en un armario,las agujas seguían allí. Alzó la mano y la dirigió a su pecho temblando, las sentía, estaban allí, las podía tocar, tomó una con cuidado e intentó arrancarla.

― ¡AHHH!

 _"Eres una inútil" "¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?" "¡Estoy ocupado y siempre lo estaré, porque ni aunque estuviera loco saldría contigo!"_

Las se repetían una y otra vez y no paraban de clavarse más agujas, una tras otra, todas las veces que él dijo no,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO,NONONONN...

Silencio. Paz, todo se acabó. O al menos eso parecía.

― _Needle master, yo Le Papillon, puedo darte el poder para vengarte, siempre y cuando prometas que.._

― No ― dijo en voz alta, sonriendo. Ahora lo entendía, no podía arrancarle de su vida, no, tenía que aprender a vivir con ello, o si no podría crear un monstruo.

― _¿Qué?_ ― dijo esa voz enojada.

Bridgette se puso la mano en el pecho sobre las largas agujas que tenía clavadas y..

― No quiero vengarme, ni quiero que nadie salga herido, ni siquiera tu ― clavó las agujas en su pecho ― ¡Ahh! Y si para eso tengo que sufrir yo, no me importará ― sollozó sonriendo.

La mariposa blanca brotó de su pecho mientras ella lloraba en silencio, siguió allí durante un tiempo, no pudo decir cuanto solo podía decir que cuando se tranquilizó ya no dolía, su pecho, ya no tenía las agujas.

Abrió el armario y salió con cuidado fue entonces cuando notó que seguía usando sus auriculares, los quito de sus oídos y lo guardó, limpió su cara mientras miraba la mariposa revolotear a su alrededor. Con delicadeza tomó a la mariposa en sus manos y salió de la habitación.

Se acercó a la barandilla y la liberó.

― Adiós pequeña mariposa. ― dijo en voz baja, las lágrimas seguían brotando sin querer y los recuerdos seguían allí, desde cuando tenía la mariposa en su interior, no podía decirlo, solo podía asegurar que si aquel era el dolor que las personas akumatizadas sufrían por ese poder falso, daría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para salvarlas, con su corazón.

Se agarró a la barandilla y se puso de puntillas extendiendo la mano hacia el lugar por donde se había ido la mariposa. Y sonrió.

* * *

 ** _Aclaración_**

La escuela Françoise Dupont (AU) era un gran edificio de forma rectangular el cual poseía un gran patio interior justo en el centro del edificio, este patio era una especie de jardín, en el receso las escaleras se cerraban y ningun alumno podía permanecer en las clases, a parte de ello había un gran gimnasio, unos baños exteriores/vestuario y una cafetería.

La escuela antes era un licéo es decir, daba primaria y secundaria, sin embargo al dejar de dar primaria, las aulas del tercer piso estaban destinadas a ser almacenes o salas de clubes, pero en horario de clases estaba totalmente prohibido acceder a ellas.


	4. Chapter 4

_―_ Wow, ¿cuando se ha vuelto el cielo tan oscuro? ― preguntó Nino en voz alta.

― Supongo que mientras estábamos dentro del gimnasio ― respondió Félix alzando las cejas, Nino respondió riendo y golpeando suavemente su brazo.

― Demonos prisa, no quiero que me llueva encima, tengo una sudadera nueva.

― ¿En serio?¿Pero quién la va a notar si siempre te pones la chaqueta encima?

― Oh, mis disculpas señor. Pero ¿cuánto tardas tu cada mañana en peinarte? Ahh, sí media hora.

― No entiendo tu punto.

― Somos chicos, el no tener que peinarnos se supone que es una ventaja, lo mismo sucede con los detalles, como mi sudadera nueva o tu pañuelo de bolsillo.

―Touché ― dijo Félix mientras abría su taquilla, para comenzar a cambiarse.

― Así que nos vemos ― dijo Nino dándole una palmada en la espalda.

― ¿Qué?

― Eres muy lento y tengo sudadera nueva ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras que caminaba hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta.

Félix mostró durante un pequeño segundo una media sonrisa y continuó cambiándose. No sabía por qué Nino era tan paranoico, era cierto que había que caminar un poco para llegar al edificio principal, pero por mucho que lloviera era casi imposible mojarse por completo. Sin embargo, a pesar de pensar eso, el era el primero que rehuía al agua, pero eso tenía una explicación perfectamente lógica, bueno era lógica solo si conocías su identidad como Chat Noir.

― ¿Enserio tienes que ponerte el traje siempre? ― dijo Plagg desde su taquilla con una expresión burlona.

―Sí ― respondió mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

― Oh vamos Félix, tu odias que la gente llegue tarde y tu mismo tardas un mundo para cambiarte.

― Pero nunca llego tarde, ¿cierto?

Plagg no respondió, solo se escondió en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco mientras se o ponía.

― Tengo hambre ― dijo él.

― Tu siempre tienes hambre.

Félix tomó su mochila y salió de los vestuarios, cierto que los chicos hacía un tiempo que habían salido, sin embargo, él no llegaba tarde, nunca lo hacía.

― Oh Félix ― dijo en entrenador con sorpresa. No esperaba ver a nadie, pues a él le había dado tiempo de recoger todo el gimnasio, al parecer no había pasado tanto tiempo.

Félix respondió con un asentimiento.

Entraron en el edificio, por un pasillo lateral que daba directamente a las escaleras de la esquina del patio interior, mientras Félix pensaba lo exagerado que era Nino, en cuanto llegaron al patio interior, estaba lloviendo. Si eso era cierto pero era una lluvia suave y pausada.

No supo nunca por qué, pero miró hacia arriba y allí la vio.

Bridgette estaba apoyada en la barandilla del tercer piso intentando tocar la lluvia con sus manos, pues el techo estaba un poco más adelante que el final del pasillo, por lo que tenía que hacer eso para tocarla.

Fue durante un segundo o quizá más, la verdad es que no lo notó hasta que el entrenador lo distrajo. Sonrió. Fue poco. Fue inconscientemente. Fue un error. Pero lo hizo y Plagg lo vio.

― ¿Qué pasa Félix? ― preguntó el entrenador. La sonrisa desapareció, y miró al entrenador con la seriedad de siempre.

― ¿Desde cuando se les permite a los estudiantes subir al tercer piso? ― dijo señalando a Bridgette.

Los ojos del entrenador se agrandaron y en vez de gritarle que bajar y que se fuera al despacho del director como habría hecho en otras ocasiones, en vez de eso, salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Algo despertó su curiosidad pero no se dejaría llevar, camino detrás del entrenador, con tranquilidad, así que perdió de vista al entrenador en cuestión de segundos, cuando llegó al segundo piso pudo ver como el entrenador llegaba al tercer piso y sus pies se pararon, ¿qué pensaba hacer? Lo pudo ver correr hacia Bridgette como si temiera que...

Félix abrió los ojos, no creería que Bridgette pudiera hacer eso, ¿o sí?

Sin parar de observar se acercó a la barandilla y entonces fue cuando el entrenado llegó hacia ella, el placaje fue tan fuerte que Bridgette salió volando. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue como ambos se gritaban, pero eso ya era suficiente para él, cuanto menos supiera mejor, o al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez, mientras entraba a clase.

― Félix ― lo llamó la profesora al entrar como si estuviera pasando lista, como siempre justo a tiempo.

Se sentó al lado de Nino, el cuál sonrió victorioso.

― Lluvia ― dijo señalando hacia arriba.

― La vi ― dijo él señalando sus propios ojos. Nino no hizo más que reír. ― Bueno, ¿qué me decías Alya?

― Pues que la ingresaron, probablemente cogió un virus porque la pusieron en cuarentena.

― Wow, pobre Bri ― dijo Nino. Eso bastó para enfadarle, él no era su amigo, a él no le interesaba Bridgette, él no quería saber nada de ella. Entonces por qué ella no paraba de meterse en su vida. Cuando por fin lo dejaba en paz, comenzaba a aparecer por todos lados, en todas las conversaciones, en todas las esquinas y no sabía qué era peor, que lo ignorara o que no lo hiciera, ¿¡Por qué no podía dejarle en paz!?

― Félix, por casualidad ¿sabes donde está Bridgette? ― esa era Miss Bustier, y de no ser por su ensimismamiento probablemente la sola mención de Bridgette hubiera hecho que gritara.

― ¿Ehh? Ah, sí, estaba en el tercer piso, creo ― dijo el fingiendo estar interesado en el libro sobre su mesa.

― Oh, emm, chicos ahora vuelvo, tengo que hablar con el director, no forméis alboroto.

Entonces Félix recibió un fuerte golpe.

― ¿¡Pero que te pasa!? ― gritó él levantándose para encarar a Alya.

― ¿¡Pero qué te pasa a ti!? ¿¡Por qué le has dicho eso ha Bustier!? ― un corrillo se formó al rededor de ellos.

― ¡Porque es la verdad!

― ¡Pero sabías que meterías a Bri en un lío! ― algunas personas comenzaron a asentir y a hablar en su favor, otros sin embargo destacaron que Félix tenía razón.

― ¡No me importa Bridgette! ― Todo el mundo se calló por un segundo, Alya saltó la mesa los separaba y estuvo a punto de golpearle pero no lo hizo, le señaló con el dedo y le dijo.

― Esta bien, todos los sabemos, no te gusta Bridgette, odias a Bridgette. Pero no puedes ser un poco más considerado. ¡Sabes que nadie puede subir al tercer piso, todo el mundo lo sabe!¿Por..

―¡Exacto! ― la interrumpió Félix ―¡TODO el mundo lo sabe, incluida Bridgette!¡¿Entonces por qué subió?!

― ¡Eso! ― dijeron algunnos.

―¿Quién sabe? ¡ES BRIDGETTE!

― ¡Eso! ― dijeron otros.

― ¡ESO NO IM...!

― ¡SILENCIO! ― Bustier estaba en la puerta, sin embargo ella no fue quien gritó. Bridgette, estaba hiperventilando como si, con ese grito hubiera gastado todo el aire de sus pulmones. Pero tenía la mirada baja, nadie podía verle la cara. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Bustier, dándole la espalda a la clase ― ¿lo ve? ¿Cómo vivirían ellos sin mi?

Entonces algo hizo click en la cabeza de Félix, así que no estaba equivocado, pero por qué los profesores pensaban que Bridgette quería suicidarse.

Bridgette se dio la vuelta y les sonrió.

―Ahora, comencemos la clase ― Miss Bustier los devolvió a todos a la realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

El timbre que marcaba el final de las clase sonó provocando un pequeño atasco en la entrada y, en cuestión de segundos la clase estaba prácticamente vacía.

― ¡Bridgette! ― la llamó Miss Bustier, Bridgette se despidió de Alya con la mano y se acercó a su profesora ― quiero que sepas que lamentamos lo de antes, ya hemos informado a tus padres.

― No importa, el entrenador se disculpó bastante, además ya no duele...tanto ― susurró esa última parte. La verdad es que no quería hacer sentir mal a los profesores, sabía que no era su culpa sin l de las circunstancias, además el entrenador parecía más adolorido que ella: " _Bridgette, lo siento, yo no sé como reaccionar en estas ocasiones, pensé en llamar a alguien,pero si tardaba mucho tu podías...no quería que te ocurriera nada y acabé causándote yo el problema, lo siento mucho_ " eso es lo que había dicho una de los dieciocho veces que se había disculpado.

― Sinceramente creo que ya no hay nada que temer contigo, creo que lo mejor sería confiar un poco más en ti, como sugeriste ― Bridgette se sonrojó, con "sugerir" quiso decir gritar.

― ¿Puede hacer el favor de decírselo a mis padres? Sería de mucha ayuda ― sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa, en realidad lo decía como una broma no esperaba la respuesta de Miss Bustier.

― Ya lo he hecho, es uno de los puntos que hable con tu madre, Bridgette, creo que tienes razón, de verdad te creo ― la mirada de Bridgette se iluminó.

― Gracias, Miss Bustier ― dijo ella sonriendo mientras asentía ― tengo algo que hacer, así que me voy ya, gracias ― dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

No pensaba hacerlo hoy, sin embargo, aquello le dio un empujón de confianza, cuanto antes lo hiciera antes se libraría de ese peso. Corrió por los pasillo buscando pero parecía que todos ya se habían marchado, pero no. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta al alcanzarle, antes de que saliera le tomó de la muñeca.

― Félix ― le llamó al tiempo que lo hacía.

El chico molesto se dio la vuelta y miró despectivamente la mano que tomaba su muñeca, Bridgette al darse cuenta la soltó inmediatamente. Parecía tímida, eso extrañó a Félix, Bridgette no era tímida, era un de las personas más descaradas que conocía.

― Ehh.. yo ¿puedo hablar contigo? ― preguntó mirándole a los ojos. Félix suspiró y cruzó los brazos mirándola con algo de desprecio.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― Quería ― tomo aire, y agachó la cabeza,haciendo una reverencia. Después de todo a ella la había educado una familia franco-china ― disculparme, siento haberte causado tantos problemas y haberte molestado, pero siento más no haber considerado tus sentimientos ― subió la cabeza para mirarle ― lo siento mucho ― su mirada era sincera y hizo que Félix se estremeciera, por supuesto nunca lo mostró. ― Por eso, quiero compensártelo, dime que quieres que haga para compensártelo, haré lo que sea ―volvió ha hacer una rápida reverencia.

― ¿Lo que sea? ― no sabía que era lo que más le molestaba de ella, sin embargo sabía que aquella sensación que tenía en el pecho no le gustaba y estaba harto de sentirla cada vez que Bridgette aparecía, y lo peor es que no se iba, nunca, porque sino estaba en presencia , estaba en las conversaciones, en aquellos molestos recuerdos, en una sombra que lo acechaba siempre. ― ¿Por qué no desapareces? ― dijo seriamente.

― ¿Qué?

― Vete.

― ¿De donde?¿De la clase?

― De la clase, de la escuela, de París, de Francia, de Europa si quieres, pero sal de mi vida ― Félix la miró a los ojos mientras decía cada palabra, lo decía completamente en serio, ella bajó la mirada. En una situación normal, ella se pondría a llorar, o peor, reservaría el primer vuelo a la Antartida disponible, pero no se sentía como siempre, no quería hacer eso.

― No.

― ¿Qué?

― No puedo hacer eso, no quiero hacer eso. Cuando pienses en otra cosa, estaré encantada de hacerla por ti, pero desperecer no es razonable.

Después de eso Bridgette hizo un pequeño asentimiento y pasó a su lado para irse.

Félix frunció el ceño, y se dio la vuelta para ver irse a Bridgette. O a la que parecía ser ella. Porque la Bridgette que conocía y no soportaba, no sería capaz de hacer eso. Y no tenía ni idea de si el cambio era para bien o para mal.

Mientras tanto Bridgette se dirigía a su casa agotada, puede que se hubiera pasado con la enforfinas pero sabía que las emociones del día habían contribuido a que su cuerpo se sintiera tan agotado.

Llegó a la pequeña cafetería que poseía su familia, puede que no fuera mucho sin embargo ella había crecido allí. Aun recordaba cuando había llegado a Francia a los seis y sus padres le contaron la historia de como se conocieron.

Su padre había viajado a Asia en busca de aprender nuevas recetas, más exóticas. Cuando llegó a China empezó a trabajar con el hermano mayor de Sabine, solo era cuestión de tiempo que se enamoraran. Sin embargo, Tom tuvo que irse a Japón para seguir estudiando, para ese entonces Sabine ya estaba embarazada y Tom había planeado todo el viaje para llegar a tiempo, pero al parecer Bridgette no quiso esperarle por que Sabine se puso de parto, dos días antes del regreso de su padre.

Fue una sorpresa para todos ver a una mujer en silla de ruedas con una niña recién nacida en el aeropuerto.

Ella creció en el seno de una familia numerosa, su padre se esforzó porque ella no solo aprendiera chino, sino japones y coreano, él se había pasado doce años estudiando idiomas para poder viajar y no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo. Así que la pequeña Bridgette a la edad de cinco años podía hablar chino y coreano, casi a la perfección, sin embargo el japones se le resistía. Solo había pasado seis años en China, pero aun así tenía muchos recuerdos. Recordaba cuando su abuelo le enseño a jugar al shogi y al mahjong, cuando su padre le llevaba a los mercados de especias, cuando su madre le enseñaba trucos en la cocina.

Pero cuando tenía seis años Marié, la madre de su padre se enfermó y junto a su esposa tomaron la decisión de mudarse a Francia.

Cuando llegó Francia notó en seguida la diferencia, hasta el aire era distinto, recobrada haber llegado a una casa grande y antigua, la casa de abuela Marié, meses después se mudaron a su propia casa donde montarían una cafetería, recordaba que como quería una habitación para ella sola, tuvieron que reformar el desván.

Desde el primer día para Bridgette, Francia le había resultado un reto, porque como su padre nunca había pensado en volver, no se había molestado en enseñarle el idioma, así que fue gracias a esa cafetería por la que ella sabía comunicarse hoy. En ella había aprendido a hablar francés por los clientes, había hecho muchos amigos, había aprendido a cocinar y valerse por si misma, era cierto que era un poco torpe pero había aprendido a hacer mucho gracias a ese establecimiento.

Soltó aire y entró por la pequeña puerta de metal abierta de la verja que separaba su pequeño restaurante de la calle transitable, caminó entre las mesas saludando a dos o tres clientes que la reconocieron e intentó poner su mejor cara, sus padres estarían preocupados, incluso furiosos, después de todos ellos la habían dejado ir a la escuela con tal de que se comportara con precaución.

Al entrar por la puerta una pequeña campana tintineo y sus padres se percataron de su presencia. La primera en acercase fue su madre.

— Hola mamá — dijo Bridgette intentando ser lo mas suave posible.

Sin decir nada su madre se acercó y la abrazó.

— Lo siento — la escuchó decir.

— No hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte, mamá — dijo Bridgette con dulzura.

— Bridgette, eres mi hija, he inculcado en ti todos mis principios y he visto como los desarrollabas y como los respetabas, pero en un momento como este no he confiado en ti lo suficiente, no he confiando en ti como para dejarte a cargo de tu propia vida y lo siento — Bridgette sonrió y la abrazó, le encantaba cuando de vez en cuando sus padres soltaban aquellos discursitos en otros idiomas, una parte de sus cerebro le decía que si hubiese dicho eso en francés no hubiera sido tan conmovedor.

— Xiéxiéni Mà — "Gracias mamá" (Lo pongo en chino de verdad para que os hagáis una idea).

— ¡Que bonito! — dijo su padre saliendo de la cocina — yo también lo siento, que conste, solo que la disculpa que tenía planeada no es tan buena como la de tu madre, así que esa cuenta por los dos. Y para que veas que vamos en serio, sacó algo de su delantal, una caja negra.

Bridgette abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y tomó la caja, para abrirla. Los aretes estaban allí.

— ¡Sí!¡Gracias, 감사합니다 ("kamsahabnida" gracias en coreano), Xiéxiéni, ありがとう ("arigatou" gracias en japones), merci, merci — gritó mientras abrazaba a sus padre — subiré a mi cuarto ahora, gracias de verdad. — dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

* * *

 **Llevamos 5 capítulos y aún no me he presentado, que mal educada. Me llamo Stephany, pero podéis llamarme Stephy si gustáis. Soy de Venezuela y hablo tres idiomas Inglés, Coreano y Chino (aunque el chino se me da de pena), tengo 16 años, vivo en España y me gusta la carne.**

 **Pues bueno empecemos con lo que de verdad importa.**

 **No se si lo preguntareis o si alguna vez os surgirá la duda pero antes de que surja la aclararé.**

 **1º Bridgette tiene algunas diferencias con Marinette y eso quería destacarlo aquí, quería aprovechar mi conocimiento de las culturas asiáticas para darle más credibilidad y profundidad al personaje. Creé una infancia distinta, también fijándome en distintos vídeos de la realización de Miraculous creé una cafetería en vez de una panadería y también le daré más responsabilidades al personaje. Nuevos poderes, nuevas armas a Ladybug y ya sabrán por qué.**

 **2º Félix es un malnacido. Sin exagerar. Nunca habéis oído que si nunca has recibido amor no sabes cómo darlo, pues eso es básicamente Félix Agreste. Sep, ya está.**

 **3º ¿Alguien a dicho Quantic Kids? Ah..¿no? pues bien.**

 **Seeh, me gusta la idea de introducir a los Quantic Kids sin embargo, SOLO, como civiles, pero aún lo estoy considerando no sé que pueda pasar.**

 **4º Ships. Aun no sé, si esta historia va ir enteramente enfocada a Bridgette y Félix o también incluir algo de amor para Chat Noir. ¿Quién sabe?**

 **5º¡¿Cuánto va durar esta historia?!**

 **Sinceramente espero que no mucho porque tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes de ingreso y lo único que pienso es en lo cabrón que puede llegar a se Félix.**

 **6º En cuanto pueda incluiré más idiomas, ya lo veo ¡MIRACULOUS: LECCIONES DE IDIOMAS ASIATICOS! Nah, no lo sé, sigo pensando en todo esto en realidad.**

 **7º Emm.. pues se me olvidó ¿Algo que quiera objetar?¿sugerir?¿criticar? Déjenlo en sus reviews o reseñas como quieran llamarlo ;) ((lo ven clases de inglés indirectas)Nah, sigue siendo coña)**

 **8º Ya me acordé. A ver esta historia, será un poco más oscura y profunda que la versión televisada, obviamente. Sin embargo, con tal de mantener el espíritu Miraculous, no añadiré groserías, bromas de mal gusto, pensamientos inadecuados o pervertidos, ni ninguna escena explicita de ningún tipo (va ha haber peleas pero nadie va a morir, ni va ha haber sangre)**

 **Pues creo que eso es todo.**

 **Si queréis preguntarme algo podéis enviarme un mensaje privado. Ya sabéis por si queréis meterme prisa para que suba algo y tal.**

 **PD: decido lo que dura un capítulo por la cantidad de palabras no por la relevancia en la historia, normalmente tienen entre 900 y 1500 palabras más o menos y no es porque no pueda escribir más, sino porque esa longitud me parece la adecuada.**


	6. Chapter 6

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Tikki al oír la historia que acababa de contar una cansada y adormilada Bridgette ― Entonces, ¿purificaste un Akuma, sin mi? ― Bridgette asintió mientras bostezaba.

― Eso creo.

― ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ― dijo emocionada la kwami.

― ¿No? ― dijo Bridgette, sus ojos se cerraban sin poder evitarlo y sus palabras salían alargadas casi como si estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol.

― Eso significa que has asumido a Ladybug como parte de ti, has sufrido una evolución emocional ...

― Oh, como un Eevee, la última vez que lo miré eran ocho ― Bridgette intentó sentarse pero cayó estrepitosamente en su sitio otra vez ― pero mi preferida es Umbreon.

― No, esto no tiene nada que ver con esos Pokémons ― dijo Tikki, quien seguía tan emocionada por lo ocurrido que no se daba cuenta de el estado de Bridgette ― Bridgette, hace siglos que ninguna Ladybug ha evolucionado de esta manera. Osea, si la mayoría de Ladybugs acaban por asumir una evolución emocional pero ninguna había sufrido una secuela física de este tipo ¡Bridgette! ― la chica estaba durmiendo lo más profundamente que podía dormir ― descansa ― dijo su Kwami besándole la frente.

Tikki se acostó con cuidado a su lado seguía muy emocionada pero decidió guardar fuerzas:― Mañana será un gran día.

* * *

Félix no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, a pesar de ser cierto que de vez en cuando sufría de un pequeño insomnio, este podía controlarlo con algunos somníferos o con algún libro, que le cansara la vista hasta obligarle ha cerrar los ojos a la fuerza pero nada funcionaba. Se rindió hacia las dos de la mañana, después de dos pastillas y cuatro capítulos enteros del libro más aburrido que tenía en su estantería. Se acostó en su cama y miró a los altos techos de su cuarto. Contó sus respiraciones intentando concentrarse en algo tan simple como eso, pro sin quererlo su mente volaba, se aljaba de los números y regresaba a aquella tarde.

 _"Desaparecer no es razonable"_

Eso había dicho ella. ¿Qué sabía ella que era razonable y qué no? Desde que la conoció no había hecho más que poner en evidencia el hecho de ser consciente de sus actos. Parecía no poder controlar su cuerpo a su gusto y ¿razón? carecía de ella en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Aquello le enojaba más y más, como una persona como esa, ¿cómo había permitido que una persona como esa le hubiera visto en un momento de debilidad? En el único momento en el que sus sentimientos fueron más rápidos que su cerebro en tomar el control, desde que había cumplido los siete años. Y no solo tenía que aguanta la decepción y la vergüenza de que fuera Bridgette quien lo viera en esa situación sino que también fuera ella quién le corrigiera y le hiciera darse cuenta de que había perdido el control.

¿Ella se habría dado cuenta de aquello?

Se atormentaba pensado en Bridgette, en lo que sabía o no sabía, en como estaría reaccionando si lo sabía y en cual sería su siguiente movimiento. ¿Pensaba sobornarle, extorsionarle o pasaría de él y simplemente se lo contaría a todos?

No, ella no haría eso. ¿O sí?

Últimamente, y con últimamente se refería a el día anterior, se había estando comportando de una manera muy extraña. Quizá la antigua Bridgette nunca hubiese hecho nada para hundirle pero el no estaba seguro de poder predecir el comportamiento de una Bridgette que se atrevía a decirle a la cara que no.

Y con este pensamiento siguió torturándose hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Sabine despertó a su hija a las siete menos veinte como todos lo días y después bajó a la cafetería, tendría que empezar a hornear y preparar los desayunos.

Hacia las siete y cinco después de casi media hora de lucha interna Bridgette consiguió despertarse y levantarse de su, cómoda, calentita y muy tentadora cama, para dirigirse al frío cuarto de baño. Al salir vio a Tikki despertar entre sus sábanas, pero muy al contrario que Bridgette parecía super animada y contenta al despertar.

― ¡Bridgette! ― dijo Tiki flotando hasta estar delante de ella ― ¿recuerdas algo de lo que te dije ayer?

― Buenos días a ti también ― sonrió Bridgette e intentó hacer memoria ― ¿algo de que me convertirías en Umbreon? ― preguntó Bridgette insegura.

― No, olvídate ya de los dichosos Pokémons ― dijo Tikki riendo, como era posible que Bridgette se acorada solo de aquello ― Bridgette lo que te sucedió es algo increíble, eres la primera Ladybug que ha sufrido un cambio de tal calibre ― dijo Tikki gesticulando, había captado la atención de la chica, al percatarse de ello continuó hablando, mientras seguía a Bridgette hasta su armario.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― preguntó ella mientras empezaba a cambiarse.

― Nosotros los Kwamis nacimos para hacer frente a una amenaza mágica, y como tales otorgamos magia a nuestros portadores para que ellos sean capases de vencer dicha amenaza. Por eso dependiendo de la fortaleza del portador, los kwamis aportamos una cantidad de poder u otra, sin embargo casi siempre esta no es suficiente y por tanto el portador tiende a sufrir una evolución emocional. Se da cuenta de sus errores los admite y los corrige, esta evolución purifica su alma y cuanto más pura sea el alma más poder posee. También sucede que el portador pueda sufrir una involución como le ocurrió a _Le Papillon._ Su alma se corrompe y accede al poder por la fuerza, pero siempre es más poderosa la otra forma lo que pasa es que tarda más en suceder. Por suerte, nunca ninguna Ladybug o Chat Noir han sido corrompidos jamás, si esto llegara a ocurrir sería la perdición.

― Wow ― exclamó Bridgette mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina ― ¿de verdad somos tan poderosos?

― Ni se lo imaginan ― comentó Tikki. ― Pues bueno, lo que te decía, cuanto más poderosa es la amenaza más fuertes tienen que volverse los que la combaten. Y he combatido muchas Ladybugs, he presenciado muchas evoluciones y he visto almas muy puras, pero ninguna tan pura como para poder purificar un Akuma o cualquier otro ser malvado sin depender de su Miraculous, tu, Bridgette has traspasado la barrera entre lo físico y lo espiritual. Y no puedo esperar a ver cuál es el resultado.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que me haré más fuerte?

― No solo eso, tanto tus armas, como tu traje y poderes se verán modificados ― dijo Tikki hablando muy rápido.

― Es decir...

― Nuevas armas, nuevos poderes y un nuevo estilo.

Fue entonces cuando Bridgette empezó a entender la ansiedad de Tikki, ella también quería averiguar que iba a ocurrir, como se manifestaría aquella "evolución"

― ¿Puedo pedir un traje de Umbreon? ― Ok, esa vez solo era por fastidiar. No pudo aguantar la risa cuando Tikki gritó su nombre estresada por su obsesión con los Pokémon.

 _Gracias, Félix_ ― pensó sonriendo mientras era perseguida por Tikki _― de no ser por ti, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de todo esto, nunca hubiera llegado a comprender lo que antes o podía. Te lo agradezco._

* * *

 **La verdad es que me decepcionó que no hubieran más reviews en el anterior capítulo, pero que puedo decir no hubo nada jugoso que mereciera ser comentado y yo lo sé,sin embargo si hubo muchas personas que empezaron a seguir la historia y estoy muy feliz por eso. En este tampoco es que haya nada que destacar así que ¿cómo se imaginan el nuevo traje de Ladybug?**


	7. Chapter 7

El día pasaba extrañamente lento para Bridgette, quien no hacía mas que mirar al reloj cada cinco minutos,deseando que se moviera más rápido y es que no podía evitar estar emocionada, era como tener que ir a la escuela día de tu cumpleaños, al principio simplemente no puedes contener tu emoción. Hacia la mitad de la segunda hora Bridgette por fin comenzó a relajarse y a centrarse en la clase y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la campana sonó.El día ocurrió con normalidad hasta el receso. 

Tanto Alya como Bridgette se encontraban sentadas en un lado del patio como solían hacerlo, ambas comiendo sus respectivos desayunos, cuando Alya habló. 

― Bri ― la llamó y esta respondió mirándola. Su desayuno era un dulce de chocolate, así que Alya no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el desastre en su cara. Se acercó a ella y con ayuda de un pañuelo le limpio la cara ― Gracias. 

― ¿Eso no debería decirlo yo? ― preguntó Bridgette mientras tomaba la muñeca de Alya frenado su acto ― Gracias pero no te molestes, aún me queda ― sacudió el dulce en el aire ― cuando termine tendrás permiso para proceder. 

― Bri, lo digo enserio. 

― ¿El qué? 

― Gracias por hacerme caso, lo he visto, sé que estás tratando de alejarte de él y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Debe ser muy duro para ti ― dijo Alya mientras abrazaba a su amiga. 

― No tanto como crees ― respondió Bridgette bromeando. ― Esto no es algo nuevo pero; Alya tenías razón y yo comprendí que lo hacías, y actué en consecuencia. ― de repente frunció el ceño ― Me salió muy esquemático ¿no crees? ― eso hizo reír a su amiga ― gracias por preocuparte lo suficiente por mi como para hacer esto. 

― Oh no empecemos con esto, yo te di las gracias primero y se acabó, yo soy la agradecida ― ambas rieron al separarse del abrazo ― de cualquier manera, Félix es un imbécil, de hecho es un imbécil desde que lo conocimos ― dijo Alya pensativa ― ahora que lo pienso, Bridgette ¿por qué te enamoraste de él? Sí, vale, su aspecto no esta mal, eso lo entiendo, pero tu no eres de esas personas que solo se fijan en el exterior, así que ¿Qué te atrajo de él, en primer lugar?― Bridgette rió y mirando al techo mientras se tocaba la barbilla respondió: 

― No lo sé...no me acuerdo ― miró a Alya encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo. 

― Oh... serás tonta ― dijo Alya con dulzura mientras la acercó a ella para tirarle de las mejillas. 

―Ahh, Alya, eso duele, para ya ― se quejaba Bridgette intentando librarse del agarre. 

Aunque aquello era mentira, sabía que Alya lo sabía y que había decidido confiar en ella, y estaba feliz por eso. 

La verdad era que jamás olvidaría la razón por la que se enamoró de Félix Agreste, pero para contarla bien hay que remontarse varios años en el pasado hasta llegar a los seis años. Cuando Bridgette acababa de llegar a París. 

_Hacía casi dos semanas que se habían instalado en París y la pequeña Bridgette tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se moría por salir y conocer, descubrir y jugar y por otra se moría de miedo solo el pensarlo, ella era la única que no sabía hablar francés en absoluto en su familia y tanto su madre como su padre estaban ocupados con la mudanza, el obligarles a acompañarla a la plaza que estaba justo delante del edificio le parecía algo muy egoísta, pero tan solo pensar en cruzar la calle sin sus padres havía que sus ganas de explorar desaparecieran._

_Fue durante el cuarto día de la segunda semana, sus padres estaban pintando y la obligaron a marcharse pues el olor podía afectarla, y ella aunque temerosa decidió ir a la plaza, sola. Cruzó la calle y atravesó la puerta de metal de la plaza que se encontraba abierta de par en par. Había estado observando la plaza durante días, sabía como era pero ese día era distinto, un montón de cámaras, luces, ropa, personas estaban allí, personas ocupadas que andaban de un lado para otro y en una esquina los niños que iban allí todos los días se encontraban observando la escena._

_Por un minuto pensó en la la posibilidad de ir, saludarles y preguntarles lo que sucedía, pero las pocas palabras que conocía en francés no eran suficientes para eso. Entonces comenzó a sentirse ansiosa._

_¿Así serían las cosas a partir de entonces? Ella no podría volver a hablar con niños, no podría volver a hacer amigos, no podría comunicarse con nadie. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando sintió que algo le tocaba la nariz, un niño rubio la miraba interesado._

_Ella temerosa se apartó y se tapó la nariz con la mano, y frunció el ceño preguntándole con la mirada._

_― Parecía que ibas a llorara ― dijo el niño interesado y sonriendo, pero obviamente Bridgette no entendió ni una palabra ― cuando yo voy a llorar mi madre me hace eso, no sé por qué pero me hace parar, tampoco es que llore mucho, yo soy muy valiente ― dijo inflando el pecho. Al ver la cara de confusión de la niña, se presentó ― Soy Félix Agreste ¿Tu como te llamas?_

_Bridgette miró a todas las direcciones, había oído un tono de pregunta, pero ¿qué preguntaba?_

_― Soy Félix ― repitió despacio el niño señalándose y gesticulando exageradamente ― ¿Y tu?_

_―¿ Fé Ri S?― repitió Bridgette señalandole mientras preguntaba con la expresión si lo que decía era correcto._

_― No, no, no, FÉLIX ― repitió de nuevo exagerando la vocalización._

_―¿Félix?_

_― Sí, Félix Agreste_

_―Agreste, ¿ Felís Agresute? ― dijo señalándole._

_― Casi lo tienes, repite conmigo FE... ― dijo asiendo señas para que comprendiera lo que quería._

_―Fe ― repitió ella._

_― LI_

_― Li ― dijo pronunciando la L ligeramente como una R._

_―X_

_―X_

_―Félix_

_―Félix Agreste ― dijo señalándole, había pronunciado un poco mal el nombre pero había pillado la base._

_― Sí, muy bien ¿y tu? ― la señalo a ella. Ella se apuntó a si misma para confirmar y cuando el niño asintió ella respondió:_

_― 布里奇特·杜培成 (pequeño paréntesis aquí, en china todos o la mayoría de nombres se traducen, si quieren escuchar como sonaría pongan Bridgette Dupain Cheng en el traductor de google de Inglés a Chino simplificado y listo)_

_― ¿Qué? ― dijo alarmado, no solo era que aquella niña hablaba endemonidamente rápido, si no que no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho._

_― Oh ― exclamó Bridgette y sacó de un bolsillo un papel que le habían dado sus padres, le habían dicho que esa era la nueva forma de escribir su nombre, a lo mejor aquel niño lo entendía._

_― Ahhhh... Bridgette, ¿este es tu nombre? ― gesticulo un par de veces hasta que ella pudo entenderlo._

_―是 ― (Se pronuncia Shi, y significa sí) dijo mientras asentía._

_―Pues bueno Bridgette, es un placer conocerte, como ya sabes yo soy Félix Agreste._

_―Félix ― repitió._

_― Será mejor que lo recuerdes ― dijo gesticulando ― porque algún día seré una persona muy importante. Así que recuérdalo, recuérdalo ― dijo tocándose la cabeza y de alguna forma Bridgette llegó a entender lo que decía y anque fuera muy arriesgado intentó contestarle._

_― Moi..Je..rappeller...toi ― (Yo, yo acordar, tu) dijo nerviosa ― Félix Agreste._

_―Sí, muy bien Bridgette, lo hiciste muy bien...recuérdalo ¿eh?_

¿Cómo olvidar al primer amigo que hiciste en un lugar al que le tenías tanto miedo? 

**Bien, hasta aquí el cap, este fue especialmente difícil para mi, Félix. El crear esta escena tuvo una dificultad inhumana, la que me puse a pensar, por qué Bridgette quiere a Félix, no se ustedes pero si a mi se me acerca alguien con esos aires de grandeza lo último que haría sería enamorarme. Así que su historia con Félix no podía empezar con "el chico nuevo de clase" tenía que ir más allá y esto salió.**

**Escena de amistad Alya \+ Bridgette, y escena de infancia Félix + Bridgette. Personalmente me encanta el amor infantil, es taaaaan lindo.**

**Próximo cap, nuevo look de LADYBUG y escena LADYNOIR**

P. D: algunas personas por chat privado me han pedido que le de a Félix una razón para estar celoso, aún no se si incluirlo y todo depende del desarrollo de la historia pero ¿les gustaría que lo hiciera? 


	8. Chapter 8

―Tikki, transformarme. ― era la primera vez que decía esas palabras con tanta emoción.

La transformación dio comienzo y su cuerpo empezó amoverse por si solo como solía pasar cuando se transformaba. Una luz la rodeó y las cosquillas subieron desde sus pies hasta su cuello. En cuanto terminó abrió los ojos con cuidado y se miró al espejo. (Querría ahorrarme una descripción y como fanfiction no deja subir imágenes adjuntas, en su lugar voy a dejar un enlace en los comentarios, espero que funcione, que os llevara a unas cuantas imágenes para que os hagáis una idea de como es y además da el pequeño spoiler de la evolución de Chat Noir)

Abrió los ojos poco a poco temerosa, no sabía que esperar y se miró al poco no pega un grito de la emoción se cubrió la boca y comenzó a saltar y soltar un chillido estrangulado, mientra reía nerviosa. Su nuevo traje seguía siendo rojo con puntos en algunas partes. Como en las piernas o en el pecho, sin embargo, su torso, desde lo alto del muslo y acabando en un corte corazón en su pecho el traje se teñía de negro, alzó la mano y toco la tela negra, no era como la antigua que parecía más endeble de lo que nunca fue, esta parecía ser mucho más resistente y si aquella que parecía endeble la protegía no podía esperar a ver lo que hacía aquella. Se agacho para observar sus piernas, a diferencia del antiguo este traje parecía tener suela, de aquella tela resistente y por si fuera poco, había unos puntos estratéjicamente colocados en sus rodillas, así que las sospechas fueron confirmadas, aquella tela protegía tantos sus órganos vitales como sus articulaciones para no tener riesgo en la batalla. Que practico.

Sonriendo se levantó y entonces se fijó en sus caderas, en vez de tener enrollada una cuerda tenía dos, dos yoyos situados a su espalda. Los desenrollo a ambos y los probó. Los dos eran yoyos mágicos, como el anterior, es decir, ambos tenían aquella cualidad de "cuerda infinita", tomo uno de los dos y probó a abrirlo, para ver el rastreador, funcionaba como antes y también el comunicador, no tenía nada de nuevo, así probó con el otro. Este a deferencia del otro no se podía abrir y tenía una especie de botón en un punto central, lo tocó y de el salió una especie de disco, lo tomó y lo miró desconcertada.

― ¿Para qué servirá esto?

Dudosa lo dejo encima de la cama y tomó ambos yoyos, y los miró expectante, algo le decía que aquello no era lo único, intentó juntar ambos yoyos para comprobar su tamaño y de ellos, emergió una especie de láser rojo que los unía formando un bastón.

― Wow, increíble..―dijo mirándolo ― pero ¿de que me serviría?, Chat es el del bastón.

Entonces el arma por un momento se volvió roja con motas negras como cuando usaba el lucky charm y en su cabeza aparecieron una serie de imágenes.

En ellas se mostraba como usar los yoyos, podía volver a hacer esa explosión de láser y lanzar uno de los yoyos y el otro junto con el láser se amarrarían a donde quisiera o a quién quisiera, también se mostraba la posibilidad de usar aquello como una especie de tirachinas. Atando los yoyos a dos bases, el láser tomaría una forma más ancha y podría usarlo como tira chinas.

― Oh, que bien ― dijo tras ver las serie de imágenes. ― Pero ¿cómo liberaría a los akumas?, si en todos los casos tengo los yoyos ocupados ― preguntó en voz alta, pero esa vez no hubo imágenes.

Se encogió de hombro, ya lo descubriría cuando fuera necesario, entonces se fijó en sus brazos, a diferencia del traje estos eran de color azul oscuro, pero eran lo suficientemente azules para desentonar con el traje pero lo más extraño era la tela, era como una membrana que se enrollaba en su brazo, la siguió hasta encontrarse con su omóplato, allí se fundía con el traje, pero había algo extraño justo en medio de los omóplatos había una especie de agujero como si faltara algo.

Su mirada se volvió blanco y negro y ella empezó a buscar el objeto que necesitaba. El disco que se encontraba encima de la cama parpadeó en rojo con motas negras. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su "Mirada de Pistas" la que antes solo podía usar con el lucky charm, ahora parecía estar siempre a disposición. Tomó el disco y lo colocó en su espalda, justo en el hueco y el traje lo encajó, entonces las membranas de sus brazos de despegaron dejando ver unas alas en su espalda.

― ¡Tengo alas! ¡O dios mio tengo alas! ― dijo emocionada y sin esperar a su propio pensamiento se lanzó desde la plataforma donde estaba su cama ― ¡Ahh!― gritó al ver que no se movían y antes de caer al suelo pensó: "Por favor, por favor, vuela, solo un poco, para no chocar" y se frenó en el aire a unos pocos centímetros del suelo y entonces la trasformación se deshizo.

Tanto Bridgette como Tikki estaban agotadas, las alas eran algo equivalente al Lucky Charm, en cantidad de poder que se necesitaba, tendría que aprender a usarlas.

― Tikki, ¿viste eso? ― dijo Bridgette hiperventilando en el suelo.

― Claro que lo vi Bridgette, pero por ahora vamos a dejarlo en fase de prueba ― dijo la kwami, posándose encima de ella.

― De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué cansa tanto? ― la chica haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se levantó y dirigió a su escritorio donde tenía algunos aperitibos y ambas comieron un poco.

― Porque aún no tienes suficiente poder para controlarlo, ya te disculpaste con Félix, pero ¿hay algo más que tengas que hacer?¿Disculpar, perdonar a alguien? Tiene que haber algo que te moleste o este impidiendo tu transformación completa. ¿Sabes lo que es? ― dijo Tikki entre bocado y bocado.

― Creo saber que es ― dijo Bridette pensativa. ― Pero por ahora vamos a descansar.

* * *

 **Siento que es muy corto y no tiene nada de jugo, lo sé, pero en mi defensa son las dos de la mañana aquí y quería actualizar para que no me odiaran ;D, espero que les haya gustado la evolución, este es el link:** **/page/ladybug-en-espanol/525943/evolucion, pero van a tener que copiarlo a mano porque fanfiction es así, o al menos eso creo. PRÓXIMAMENTE:ESCENA LADY NOIR, REFLEXIÓN DE ALGUIEN, ¿FIN DE CURSO?**


	9. Chapter 9

Los días pasaron, demasiado tranquilos tanto para Bridgette como para Félix, y aunque eso se suponía que tenía que ser una buena señal a ninguno le daba buena espina aquella situación.

Félix agradeció esa paz y tranquilidad que sentía, sin embargo era una paz tensa y forzada. Y no se refería únicamente a los akumas. En su vida como civil esa tranquilidad que sentía y tanto había ansiado le resultaba insuficiente, o mejor dicho, insatisfactoria de alguna forma. Si bien era cierto la tranquilidad que sentía por no tener encima a Bridgette todo el tiempo, le resultaba en ocasiones placentera, la tensión que ocacionaba ese hecho era palpante. Puede que Bridgette ya no le acosara pero en su lugar otros diez pares de ojos se turnaban para dedicarle una mala mirada. Porque aunque no todos lo hubieran notado al momento a lo largo de la semana, no solo notaron el cambio en el comportamiento de Bridgette sino que también tuvieron la desfachatez de echarle las culpas a Félix. Esa chica no podía dejar de fastidiar. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de eso, debía darle las gracias, aunque fuera internamente por el rumbo que estaba intentando tomar, el cuál, debía admitir, despertaba un poco su curiosidad.

Por su parte, Bridgette seguía doliendole. Pero era algo rutinario, algo como aquello no se superaba en un día, tomaba su tiempo. Sin embargo, sus acciones sus pensamientos, sus decisiones, últimamente se sentía más contenta con ellas, porque podía ver como afectaban positivamente a su alrededor. Porque aunque no le mirara todo el tiempo seguía en contacto con Félix, como con cualquier otro compañero y podía notarlo, su decisión había sido acertada. Félix estaba más relajado y aunque fuera a paso de tortuga, se iba adaptando al contacto con las personas, pero no podía decir mucho de ello puesto que tan solo había pasado una semana. Todo sana poco a poco, después de todo.

Por otro lado, como Ladybug continuaba practicando con las alas cada tanto, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer muy seguido, usarla la cansaba tanto como pasar un día corriendo a tope, tardaba mucho en recuperarse. Afortunadamente estar tan cansada de alguna forma facilitaba su concentración, o dicho de otra forma dificultaba que se distrajera, lo que le ayudaba a estudiar para los exámenes.

Y por mucho que practicara, y por mucho que se esforzara en ser mejor cada día había algo...algo que le impedía completar su evolución y ahí es donde entraba la actual situación de los akumas, pues el asunto tenía mucho que ver con Chat Noir.

― Muy bien clase, iré llamando por orden de lista, así que vengan y entreguen sus exámenes ― avisó Madame Bustier. Entonces Bridgette despertó de su ensimismamiento y miró a su hoja alterada, sorprendiéndose a saber que estaba completo ― Félix Agreste, Chloé Bourgeois, Ivan Bruel, Alya Césaire, Juleka Couffaine, Bridgette Dupain, Mylène Haprèle...― respirando hondo mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de Madame Bustier, releía las respuestas, la verdad es que debía de haber pasado un buen rato desde que las escribió, eso y estaba muy cansada, porque no recordaba cuando había terminado.

Entregó el examen y volvió a sus sitio.

― ¿Qué tal te fue? ― preguntó Alya.

― ¿Bien?

― Bridgette estudiaste ¿verdad? ― la chica asintió ― ¿entonces?

― Es que me resultó ¿muy fácil? No sé, estuve la mitad del tiempo..

― Sí, te vi, eres la primera persona que conozco que se ha dormido en un examen ― rió en voz baja ― y lo completa ― aclaró.

― Es que estuve estudiando hasta muy tarde y estoy un poco cansada ― dijo haciendo su típica mueca que usaba para mostrar vergüenza.

― No te preocupes solo queda una hora ― la animó su amiga.

― ¡Bueno clase! ― exclamó Madame Bustier llamando la atención de todos ― Es hora de hablar de fin de curso. Como todos los años, el viaje de fin de curso consiste en un viaje de ski a Los Pirineos ― (No me invento esta excursión mi liceo lo hace todos los años, mola bastante, así que el precio es más o menos el real) Ante estas palabras parte de la clase vitoreó ― Bien, voy a llamar a quienes van a ir, y a quienes le falta algo por pagar.

― Ivan Bruel, ¿tienes la autorización?

― Sí, aquí tiene.

La excursión era bastante increíble. Y todas las clases de cuarto año iván, pero obviamente no era gratuita, costaba unos seiscientos euros por persona e incluía, hotel, comida, clases de ski y el alquiler del material y algunos años, también una visita a Disneyland, por eso te daban un año para reunir el dinero, ya sea vendiendo productos del catálogo de la escuela, rifas, etc.. Pero a pesar de todas las ventajas y oportunidades, había muchas personas que no iban.

― Bien, gracias chicos. Entonces hay cinco personas que no van, Chloé y Sabrina. ¿Por qué no van?

― Oh, si vamos a ir, pero a unas pistas privadas de papá ― presumió Chloé.

― Que bien, sigamos ¿Alya?

― Todos los años voy con mi familia a Marsellas, es una tradición ― respondió sonriendo su amiga, aquello era cierto, y se había olvidado por completo de ello, tendría que pasar tres meses sin Alya. La susodicha se giró hacia Bridgette y le susurró ― Así que tu tendrás que informarme de las Ladynovedades.

Genial, ahora sería una especie de copia de Spiderman, autoreportando sus logros a la prensa.

― ¿Félix y tú?

― Trabajo ― dijo él serio.

― ¿Y Bridgette? ― dijo alzando la mirada para verla.

― Yo, no puedo permitirme el viaje ― aquello no era cierto del todo. Era cierto que si les pedía el dinero a sus padre ellos serían capaces de dárselo, sin embargo, no quería tener que recurrir a ellos, su familia no era precisamente rica y perder seiscientos euros no era broma. Además con su doble vida como Ladybug, no tenía tiempo para ir vendiendo rifas casa por casa.

― Oh, bueno, espero.. que ― la campana sonó, salvando a Madame de una incómoda situación.

― ¿Eso es cierto? ― preguntó Nino, dándose la vuelta para encarar a su amiga.

― En parte, no me gusta pedirle dinero a mis padres, a ellos les cuesta mucho ganarlo y aunque pudiera ir, ya me conocéis acabaría siendo el núcleo de una bola de nieve a pie de la montaña ―rió divertida, a lo que sus amigos respondieron de la misma manera.

Por su parte Félix estaba extrañado. Si aquello hubiera sucedido un mes antes hubiera estado fastidiado porque hubiera dado por sentado, y con mucha razón además, que Bridgette se quedaba únicamente para seguir con su rutina de acoso hacia su persona, pero ahora, solo podía decir que se despedía de ella una semana antes de lo esperado, y no podía decir que se sintiera completamente feliz por ese hecho, pero muy pocas veces había sido feliz en su vida y todas ellas se limitaban desde sus 4 hasta sus 7 años, antes de que su madre muriese.

Aquella pelea no había tenido nada de normal.

O al menos eso pensaba Félix repasando los acontecimientos en su cabeza mientras se encontraba sentado el tejado de la alcaldía. Primero, había visto en las noticias que un akuma estaba atacando y se transformó, llegó a la escena, soltó un par de chistes y se puso en marcha. Después, Ladybug apareció, pero no parecía Ladybug, o si, el caso es que su traje era completamente diferente, por no hablar de sus armas. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que antes de que pudiera decirlo derrotaron al akuma y se vieron rodeados por periodistas y esa era una sensación que a él no le gustaba así que huyó después de todo aún quedaba mucho tiempo de transformación, según lo que vio Ladybug había hecho lo mismo pero la había perdido entre edificios. Lo cual era una pena porque podían haber aprovechado el tiempo que les quedaba. Juntos. Sonrió juguetonamente solo de pensarlo.

Entonces lo sintió, su cuerpo se volvió torpe y se quedó estático, alguien le estaba tocando el pelo, alguien le estaba recogiendo el pelo.

― Tienes suficiente como para hacer una coleta ¿lo sabías? ― pudo distinguir la voz de Ladybug a su espalda. Se supone que en una situación como esta el no estaría haciendo más que disfrutar y sería la ocasión perfecta para flirtear con la heroína, sin embargo él seguía siendo Félix Agreste, alguien que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de estar en una situanción parecida con una chica y por mucho que lo intentaba, la falta de experiencia era su enemiga en esa situación.

Fue entonces cuando Ladybug notó la rigidez de su compañero.

― Oh, lo siento ― Ladybug soltó el cabello del chico y se sentó a su lado.

Al cortar el contacto, el chico respondió, intentando crear una atmósfera relajada, pero seguía demasiado nervioso para que aquello funcionase: ― No te preocupes mi Lady, puedes tocar todo lo que quieras. ― su voz salió nerviosa.

― No tengo derecho a eso Chat, desde hace un tiempo quería hablar contigo, yo...

― Shhh...yo primero. ¿Donde puedo conseguir uno de esos? ― dijo señalando a su traje.

― ¿Un traje de mariquita para chica? No creo que quisieras algo así ― el chico rió un poco más relajado.

― No, ahora en serio, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu traje y como puedo hacerlo yo con el mío? ― dijo el chico interesado.

― He evolucionado ― dijo ella haciéndose la interesante.

― ¿Cómo un pokemon? ― la chica rompió a reír.

― Eso es lo que dije yo ― dijo entre risas, mientras tanto Félix solo sonrió al ver la escena. ― Pero no, es una evolución emocional, es purificar el alma. Te das cuenta de los errores que has cometido, los admites, los intentas corregir...evolucionar significa intentar ser la mejor versión de ti mismo.

― Oh, entonces ya está hecho porque yo soy más que purrrfecto ¿no crees mi Lady? ― dijo alzando la ceja coqueto.

― No estás ni cerca ― bromeó ella ― pero...Chat, esto es serio. Quiero hablar contigo porque creo que he cometido un error y...

― ¿Conmigo? Imposible. Si te refieres a todas las veces que me rechazaste, no importa yo sé que me amas ― No era casualidad que bromeara en un momento tan tenso. Sabía por dónde iban los tiros y no lo quería. Él estaba feliz así, no necesitaba más, así que intentaba evitar por todos los medios la confrontación.

― Es exactamente de eso de lo que quiero hablar, Chat. Sé que te he rechazado muchas veces, pero creo que nunca te he explicado lo que siento y eso te puede haber causado confusión, yo...

― Mi Lady, no tienes que decirlo ― dijo levantándose.

― Pero necesito hacerlo, siento que debo hacerlo ― se levantó ella también.

No, esto no podía estar pasándole, no a él. Ya sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondía, sin embargo si le confirmaba que ella no sentía nada por él, su mundo se derrumbaría, estaba seguro.

― Por favor no lo hagas ― dijo dándole la espalda.

― Chat ― le llamó.

― No ― se cubrió las orejas, no sabía por qué sus ojos ardían tanto ― no quiero escucharlo ― salió corriendo, no lo haría, si dependía de él, no escucharía nada.

― ¡Chat! ― dijo ella al salir corriendo para perseguirlo.

La persecución no se resolvió hasta unos diez minutos después cuando Ladybug en un movimiento desesperado usó un yoyó para atraparle y provocó la caída de ambos en otro tejado. Antes de que el gato se pudiera escapar corrió a desarmarlo, este forcejeo acabó con la victoria de la chica quien tiró su bastón al otro lado del tejado y se montó encima del chico para que este no pudiera tener opción de escapar.

― ¡Chat! ¡Escúchame! ― la chica gritó para detener los forcejeos del muchacho, y cuando se detuvo, al ver en la posición en la se encontraban y la chica pudo observar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Con cuidado le ayudó a levantarse y le abrazó.

― Chat ― el gato con cuidado respondió despacio a su gesto ― yo, no puedo decir que no siento nada por ti, porque te aprecio mucho, eres mi compañero y eres mi amigo, eres probablemente en la persona en la que más confío, y en la que más creo. Pero no creo que sea justo para ti, mi comportamiento. Me has estado confesando tu amor una y otra vez y yo solo lo he despreciado. Y yo mejor que nadie sé lo que duele eso, y no solo eso sino que también te dejé creer que había una esperanza. Ocasionándote únicamente dolor. Chat yo lo siento, pero...

― ¿Estás diciendo que no hay ninguna esperanza para nosotros? ― dijo él en voz neutral.

― No ― Chat se separó y la miró a los ojos. ― Chat, yo, pasé por una experiencia horrible, relacionada con el desamor. Me preocupa que te pase esto ti, yo sigo recuperándome, y no te puedo asegurar que pueda abrir mi corazón de nuevo, y aunque lo haga no sé cuánto podría tardar.

― Yo puedo esperar, yo...

― Chat, yo he vivido la experiencia de amar a una persona por ambos, pero eso no funciona si nadie te ama a ti, porque eventualmente querrás más y la otra persona será incapaz de dártelo.

― Pero...

―Mirándolo desde otro punto, te das cuenta de que no puedes enamorarte de mi ¿cierto? Yo soy una imagen, un símbolo, mi yo, de verdad, mi yo auténtico no es como Ladybug, te podrías decepcionarte al ver la realidad y... ― Félix la entendía, él no era precisamente igual en su forma civil a como lo era como Chat Noir ― lo que quiero decir es ¿estás seguro de que lo que sientes es amor? Yo no sé, a lo mejor sí, pero quizá no lo es, y es ese caso...

― Te entiendo ― dijo cabizbajo.

― No pretendo decirte lo que debes hacer, si quieres seguir con tu actitud de siempre yo no te detendré, pero te pido que analices tus sentimientos, te tomes un tiempo para... sufrir una evolución emocional. Trata de ser la mejor versión de ti. Contigo mismo.

El chico sonrió a su compañera quien le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

― Yo..lo intentaré. ― dijo Chat asintiendo ― pero ¿lo del traje es todo sorpresa? Porque tengo algunas sugerencias.

* * *

 **No se pueden quejar el capítulo es largo, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, estoy de vacaciones y este es el único capaz que subiré hasta que llegue a casa, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Al parecer tienen muchas ganas de ver celos. Aún no sé cómo introducir a los personajes pero por decisión popular los quantic kids serán introducidos en la historia.**

 **No olviden comentar sus opiniones y deseos en las reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

Félix se tiró a la cama mientras Plagg, cansado, se dirigía a a la bandeja de queso que siempre había en su cuarto.

―¿Es eso cierto? ― Preguntó el chico dirigiéndose al kwami.

―¿Lo de la evolución? Sí, es verdad. Aunque no te preocupes mucho por eso, eso es lo que hago yo ―dijo con la boca llena. ― Además tu eres el chico más aburrido, digo, maduro de todo París, que más podrías madurar tu ― dijo con una risita.

"Desaparecer no es razonable"

Fue casi instantáneo. En cuando Plagg terminó de hablar ese recuerdo acudió raudo a su cabeza. Lo cuál lo molestó mucho.

Desde que su madre había muerto él procuro ser lo más maduro que podía, había ocultado sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, y pensaba siempre mucho antes de decir nada, pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo, nunca le importó nadie más que él. Después de todo si una persona no te gusta, no tienes porque soportarla, esa era su filosofía.

Y entonces apareció Bridgette.

Ella era una persona tan irritante y tan opuesta a él, hacía que todo lo que conocía se fuera al garete, no podía ocultar el desprecio que sentía por ella. No podía controlar sus palabras cuando ella se acercaba, y sus pensamientos nunca se frenaban en cuanto ella aparecía.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración al pensar en ello.

Era cierto, con ella, él no era "maduro" con ella. Pero no quería, no quería tener que comportarse bien con ella. Pero...

―Maldita sea.. Plagg transfórmame― dijo enojado, apuntando el anillo a su kwami.

―¿Ahora? Pero no he acabado de comer ― gritaba mientras era absorbido por el anillo.

* * *

Ahora estaba ayudando a la policía con una persecución. Había evitado muchos accidentes pero era hora de parar aquel auto que estaba causando tantos daños.

Con un gran salto se subió encima del coche. Al sentir el golpe en el techo, el conductor comenzó a dar volantazos, desviando la trayectoria que seguía y esquivando sin querer la trampa que había preparado la policía.

El coche giró hacia la derecha entrando en una calle muy transitada por peatones. La gente gritaba apartándolos de la carretera en cuanto el coche pasaba, a lo lejos vio una oportunidad, podía estirar su bastón entre dos farolas y frenar el coche.

Pero entonces una chica con unos enormes audífonos que cruzaba la calle justo antes de las farolas, no podía evitar nada, si la empujaba con el bastón con esa velocidad, y si...

Fue demasiado para procesar, alguien había saltado a la carretera y la había apartado justo a tiempo, lo que le permitió estirar su bastón y frenar el coche tal y como había planeado, y pronto el conductor se vio rodeado por policías.

Saludó a los policías , quienes agradecieron su colaboración y se dio la vuelta. En el suelo encontró a las dos personas que habían estado apunto de morir hacía tan solo un segundo y tragó saliva al darse cuenta, que la que había saltado para salvar a la chica, no era otra que Bridgette. Sería difícil comportarse como Chat con ella.

―¿Os encontráis bien? ― preguntó ofreciéndole sus manos a ambos.

― Sí ― respondió la chica avergonzada, se giró hacia Bridgette que se había levantado ― Gracias, podías haber muerto y todo por mi...

― No iba morir ― dijo sonriente ― Estoy bien, no te preocupes ― sonrió ella ― no pensaba dejarte allí bajo ningún concepto ―dijo con un tono algo más serio.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―esta vez habló Chat Noir.

― Porque ella es una persona y todas las personas son importantes para mi ― le miró a los ojos antes de sonreír ― además pude ayudar al gran Chat Noir, el héroe de París.

Chat no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la adulación de la chica.

― Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien, y gracias por preocuparte por alguien como yo ― dijo sonriendo emocionada ―es todo un honor, pero me temo que tengo irme ― se dio la vuelta y Félix se sorprendió al tomarla del brazo.

― Espera a la ambulancia ― ordenó suavemente.

― Estoy bien ― dijo ella, pero era mentira.

Ella no estaba preparada para hacer eso, sin embargo no pudo evitar saltar en cuanto vio lo que se avecinaba. Solo pensar en los malos recuerdos que ocasionaría a todas las personas que estaban allí el ver a una persona sufriendo tal dolor. Sus pies se movieron más rápido que sus pensamientos y saltó a la carretera, la chica era mucho más grande que ella así que tuvo que abalanzarse sobre ella y en consecuencia su espalda estaba raspada y su hombro derecho dolía muchísimo, pero prefería ir a un hospital, seguir en movimiento, a esperar a la ambulancia.

― Entonces deja que te lleve al hospital ― dijo Chat Noir, frunciendo el ceño.

Aquel gesto le resultó extraño a la chica, parecía no estar seguro de si mismo, ni de sus palabras, algo que iba completamente en contra de la personalidad de Chat Noir.

―Para que te revisen ― añadió ― por si acaso.

― Esta bien ― contestó ella.

Él no se quedó a esperar por los resultados, tan solo la dejó en la puerta del hospital y se aseguró de que entraba y después se fue.

Tenía que admitir que la respetaba, por lo que acababa de hacer, pero eso era lo único que sentía, y esa era la razón de su comportamiento, nada más

Había salido para despejarse y acabó confundiéndose más. Pero ¿por qué se confundía? ¿Porque Bridgette empezaba a ganarse su respeto?¿Qué tenía de malo?

¿Qué sentía cuando Bridgette estaba presente? Sentía, que no podía controlarse. Y eso no le gustaba. Él había pasado toda su vida dominándose, y tratando tener el control absoluto sobre sí mismo pero cuando ella aparecía, no podía... y eso le enfadaba, le enojaba, le hacía odiarla... su comportamiento infantil, su torpeza, odiaba que ella tuviera tan poco control sobre sí misma, odiaba que siempre estuviera sonriendo por todo, como si todo le hiciera gracia, odiaba que todo el mundo la quisiera, solo por ser una chica tonta. Pero ahora, no estaba siendo una chica tonta, no tanto por lo menos.

Y también odiaba eso. Antes por lo menos podía predecir lo que ella haría, por lo menos sabía como actuar ante ella, pero ¿ahora? Estaba descubriendo muchas cosas sobre ella y no quería hacer eso. No quería saber nada de ella. Porque si lo hacía no podría evitar... perder el control.

Porque por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, por mucho que lo ocultara incluso de sí mismo, por mucho que tratara de controlarlo, cuando estaba con Bridgette no podía evitar ser él mismo.

* * *

Bridgette sonreía al ver las curitas gigantes de color azul que decoraba su antebrazo y hombro derecho.

"― Has tenido mucha suerte." Le había dicho el doctor, ni siquiera se acordaba de cuantas veces le habían dicho eso en toda su vida, era una locura . Pero era la verdad.

Ella era torpe, descuidada, desordenada, distraída, y muy propensa a los golpes, cualquiera diría que era la persona con peor suerte del mundo, sin embargo, la realidad era todo lo contrario. Puede que ella no tuviera la mejor suerte del mundo pero estaba rodeada de persona que la querían y se preocupaban por ella.

Sus padres, sus abuelos, su familia, Alya, sus compañeros, Jean Claude, Mercury y Melodie, Tikki, Chat...

Lo menos que quería hacer era decepcionar a esas personas que tanto procuraban su felicidad, estando triste. Tan solo quería corresponder a sus acciones, esa era la razón de su eterna sonrisa.

― ¿De verdad estas bien? ― preguntaba Tikki.

― Sí ― respondió sonriendo mientras centraba su atención en el libro en su regazo ― ya te lo he dicho, no había tiempo para trComo sieansformarse, solo..pasó y estoy bien ― tomó a su kwami entre sus manos acariciándola con el pulgar.

― Bueno, pero la próxima vez, hagamos lo juntas ¿si? ― la kwami la miró a los ojos esperanzada y Bridgette no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y asentir.

Volvió a estudiar, ahora solo quedaba una semana. Mañana viernes se terminaban los exámenes y los del viaje se iban el domingo en la noche, el miércoles Alya se iba y el jueves su padres se irían a su única semana de vacaciones anual, se irían una semana a un hotel donde se celebraba una competición de cocina, estaban emocionados por poder probar platos de chef de renombre tan conocido.

Así que tendría que encargarse de la cafetería por una semana y después dos días a la semana en el turno de mañana, ese era el trato que había hecho con sus padres.

Normalmente estaría feliz pero su corazón se sentía inquieto. No podía evitar pensar en los sucesos de aquella tarde. No le había contado nada a sus padres y por suerte nadie había conseguido un vídeo, así que solo fue mencionada en las noticias como "una persona desconocida", no pensaba contárselo a nadie. Eso solo los preocuparía, y para qué, ella estaba bien, el chico estaba bien, el conductor estaba preso, todo estaba en orden, no tenía por qué contarle a nadie, si no era necesario.

* * *

 **Aquí está el cap. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Un montón de ustedes se morían por ver como Félix se volvía loco. También muchas personas se han estado quejando por chat que "maltrato" a Bridgette, pero yo no haría nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Lo prometo.**

 **Brichat? La verdad es que quería poner una escena con Bridgette y Chat, pero no me pareció que podia encajar,ta** **mbién tengo idea para una escena Feligette pero voy a hacerlo en One shot, porque no creo que encaje aquí.**

 **También he decidido que empezaré a hacer una serie de minihistorias, o por lo menos intentaré que sean minis, de diferentes AUs, ¿Os gustaría?**

 **Como pudieron observar los Quantic kids, fueron mencionados. Ahahaha**

 **Como siempre, si os gustó el capítulo por favor hazedmelo saber dejando una review, muchas reviews = a una yo emocionada por que a muchas personas les gusta lo que hago = a más velocidad en actualizar.**

 **Si tenéis alguna pregunta también estaré encantada de responderos...**


	11. Chapter 11

Sacó la bandeja del horno con cuidado de no quemarse y se dirigió a una de las cestas colgadas en la pared, donde vació la bandeja, dejando caer el pan caliente allí. Respiró profundamente, el olor era realmente delicioso, después de todo no se había despertado a las cuatro de la mañana para nada. Los expositores y neveras antes vacíos, ahora estaban llenos con dulces y panes de todas las clases, había tenido que recurrir a sus viejas notas de cuando estaba aprendiendo a cocinar porque no recordaba bien las recetas, hacía demasiado tiempo que no había hecho aquello.

Pero todo valía la pena cuando respiraba profundamente y aquel delicioso olor la inundaba.

Estaba emocionada por pensar la reacción de las personas al volver a probar sus dulces, porque sus dulces no eran como los de sus padres, eso molestaba a algunas personas, quienes eran quizá demasiado dependientes de la comida de sus padres, sin embargo había muchas personas a las que les gustaba como ella cocinaba y estaba impaciente por saber como reaccionaría esas personas.

Ya casi era hora de abrir, así que decidió sacar las pesas y las sillas a la terraza, sin embargo no era trabajo fácil. De hecho parecía que iba a fracasar estrepitosamente en aquella misión cuando al sacar la tercera mesa tropezó, pero antes de caer, de repente el peso de la mesa se aligeró, se aligeró tanto que salió volando de sus manos para posarse en el suelo con cuidado, dejando ver a las personas detrás de ella.

― Hola pastelito ― dijo una voz femenina.

― ¡Chicos! ― grito Bridgette abriendo lanzándose a los brazos de el sujeto más cercano, y los otros dos sujetos se unieron al abrazo ― ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ― dijo la chica contenta.

― Oh nada, solo...quizas somos los protagonistas de nuestra propia obra ― dijo el moreno engiendose de hombros.

 _―_ Lo estás contando mal _―_ dijo la chica dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

― ¿Qué? Estáis tardando en contármelo todo ―dijo Bridgette cruzando los brazos.

― Claro, lo haremos, pero ¿qué tal si primero nos encargamos de la cafetería? Vinimos a ayudar.

― Y a comer ― dijo la chica de nuevo.

A lo que los demás rieron.

Aquellas personas frente a ella, no lo podía creer. Ellos eran _Los Quantic Kids,_ o al menos así se hacían llamar cuando eran pequeños. Los conoció cuando tenía unos ocho años, la cafetería comenzó a ofrecer servicio de catering y el teatro local fue su primer cliente.

Ellos eran los hijos de unos actores de una obra ambulante. Por lo que desde pequeños siempre habían estado en movimiento, de una ciudad a otra, y no es que aquello les molestara, ¿para unos niños? aquello era lo mejor que podía pasar, viajar, explorar, vivir aventuras, y tener a tus amigos contigo. Simplemente el paraíso.

Pasó pues que la obra tuvo un éxito inesperado, y en consecuencia decidieron quedarse más tiempo de lo planeado en la capital. Fue entonces cuando los conoció. Los tres niños raros con los que le gustaba jugar mientras acompañaba a su madre a hacer las entregas. Ellos, quienes habían crecido en teatros, les habían dado más clases de interpretación que a cualquier otro, por lo que, un día decidieron crear unos personajes que interpretarían todo el tiempo para practicar para cuando crecieran, ahí nacieron _Los Quantic Kids_.

― _Yo seré Mercury_ ― _dijo el niño moreno emocionado. La verdad es que nunca había llegado a aprenderse su nombre real así que tener un nombre por el que llamarlo era bastante reconfortarte._

 _― ¿Por qué Mercury?_ _― preguntó la niña glotona comiendo su cuarto sandwitch._

 _― Es de donde vengo_ _― Mercury se encogió de hombros. Bridgette lo miro con cara rara mientras que los otros dos niños decían "Ahhh" como si hubieran encontrado el sentido de su existencia._

 _― Muy bien, entonces yo seré. Le Mime_ _― dijo el chico a su derecha, haciendo gestos con las manos._

 _― No seas tonto_ _― respondió Mercury_ _― es cierto que eres el mejor mimo entre nosotros cuatro, pero aún no eres un Mimo de verdad, solo eres un niño_ _― replicó._

 _― ¡Tú también!_

 _― ¿Quién lo dice? En Mercurio se cuentan los años de manera distinta_ _― respondió él rápidamente._

 _― Y ¿cómo lo hacen?_ _― preguntó el chico mirando a Mercury mientras intentaba desmentir su mentira._

 _― Pues..._ _― el chico se quedó pensando un rato y después respondió_ _― más o menos como los años perrunos. Pero eso no importa, el caso es que en Mercurio y en la Tierra, yo soy el mayor en ambos._ _― dijo hinchando el pecho._

 _― Bah... Tu ganas, ¿cómo debería llamarme según tú?_

 _― Mmmm... Kid Mime_

 _― A mi me gusta_ _― respondió Bridgette ganándose la mirada de los otros tres niños._

 _― La novata ha hablado_ _― Mercury se acercó y la rodeó con un brazo sonriendo a sus otros amigos._

 _― Bien entonces somos Mercury, Kid Mime y ..._ _― dido Kid Mime sin mirarla. Bridgette no podía saberlo que el niño se había sonrojado violentamente._

 _― Yo soy Melodie_ _― la niña rubia estaba rodeada de envoltorios de comida y tenía migas por la cara._

 _― Ya sabemos eso Mel_ _― dijo Mercury separándose de Bridgette para mirar seriamente a su amiga_ _― pero tienes que buscar otro nombre, uno como.._

 _― Pero eso sería demasiado para mi, cuando por fin aprendo a responder por Melodie en vez de Melanie, ustedes me quieren empezar a confundir otra vez_ _― se quejó la niña. Bridgette no puedo evitar soltar una risita._

 _― Además_ _―añadió Kid Mime_ _― tu la has visto, ella es una especie de genio musical, no habrá nombre_ _que le pegue más._

― _Solo dices eso porque es tu hermana._

 _― No, yo creo que tiene razón_ _― le apoyo Bridgette provocando que el color volviera a sus mejillas ― Melodie le queda como anillo al dedo._

 _― Está bien entonces solo quedas tu novata ― Mercury habló y se convirtió e nuevo en el centro de las miradas ― ¿Tienes alguna idea?_

 _Ella solo negó con la cabeza, ella solo era una torpe niña, que apenas podía hablar correctamente. Qué clase de nombre tiene un superhéroe así._

 _― Esta bien. ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? A la de res todos decimos algo sobre ella, quizá podamos ponerle un nombre así._ _― Todos asintieron_ _― 1, 2, 3._

 _― Dulce_

 _― Pastelito_

 _― Radiactivo_

 _Dijeron los tres a la vez._

 _― ¿Por qué has dicho eso?_ _― dijeron los chicos._

 _―¿Yo? Dijiste que teniamos que decir algo sobre ella._

 _― Para un nombre de super héroe. ¿Dulce pastelito?¿Enserio? Por lo menos tendrá algo de dignidad si es radiactivo_ _― replicó Mercury._

 _― Mustrueoihafnmws mniuedbfv_ _― dijo Melodie con la boca llena._

 _En respuesta a todo aquello Bridgette comenzó a reír descontroladamente._

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo que se separaran, la obra siguió el tour nacional y ellos se fueron con sus padres. Se dejaron de llamar por los motes o lo intentaron porque a decir verdad nadie recordaba el nombre de Mercury, y Mercury se quedó.

Se veían de vez en cuando, pero para poder encontrarse una de las parte tenía que tomar un autobús durante dos horas. Pero entonces aparecieron los teléfonos y recuperaron el contacto. Aunque fuera una vez por semana se llamaban, y hablaban de lo que habían vivido. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía en persona, y los extrañaba mucho.

―Primero. Mercury no tiene razón ― dijo Jean Claude.

― Qué extraño ― ironizó Melodie.

― Hey ― se quejó Mercury.

Todos habían crecido pero seguían siendo los mismos. Mercury era un solo un poco más alto que Bridgette, se notaba que había estando haciendo ejercicio, pues si no recordaba mal había estado asistiendo a la escuela de circo, también era el más rápido de los cuatro, y el mayor por un año y medio, pero seguía comportándose como un niño, divertido y alocado. Por su parte Melodie, la mayor de los hermanos, superaba a Mercury en altura solo por unos centímetros, su rubio cabello largo el cual siempre se encontraba trenzado para poder mantenerlo controlado, ahora parecía una adolescente hecha y derecha, intachable, tenía un estilo bohemio que hacía que pareciese una artista, pero seguía siendo la chica despistada y glotona, que, por cierto, nunca engordaba, que siempre la hacía reír. Y después estaba Jean Claude, el menor del grupo y, gracias al karma, el más alto de todos, había crecido bien, seguí siendo exactamente lo que siempre fue, el chico muy maduro para su edad que siempre los sacaba de los líos, el líder, aunque nadie nunca lo admitiría.

― Explíquense ― dijo Bridgette mientras se sentaba en una silla limpiando las manos con su delantal. Como era domingo no había demasiada actividad y podía permitirse sentarse con sus amigos.

―Pues veras, estábamos en la escuela de circo y alguien se nos acercó diciéndonos lo buen payaso que era Mercury ― dijo Jean Claude.

― Le dijimos que no estábamos interesados en venderlo no te preocupes ― dijo Melodie. Mientras tanto Mercury seguía mirando su café alucinado.

― ¿Como decías que haces estos dibujos? ― dijo Mercury sin apartar la mirada del café. Entonces Melodie lo cogió y se lo bebió. ― ¿Por qué?

― Se iba a enfriar.

― ¿Y qué?

―Continuando con la historia, resulta que no quería comprar a Mercury..

― ¿Quién querría? ― volvió a hablar Melodie.

― ¡Hey!

― Quería contratarnos a los tres porque al parecer eramos perfectos para el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando y nos dejó trabajar activamente en el desrraollo de la historia.

― Es decir...― dijo Mercury pero Melodie le interrumpió.

― ¡Sales en la obra!

― ¿Qué? ¡Pero si no sé actuar! ― dijo Bridgette alarmada.

― ¡Tú no! ― dijo Jean Claude.

― Meloidie, ¡yo me pedí decírcelo! ― gritó Mercury.

― Pero eres muy lento.

― ¡Sigo sin saber actuar! ― dijo Bridgette más alto que cualquier otro.

― Tu no vas a actuar ― la tranquilizó Jean Claude ― quien va a salir no eres tu sino...

― Dulce Pastelito Radioactivo ― dijeron Mercury y Melodie a la vez.

― ¿Qué?

― La obra trata de los Quantic Kids.

* * *

 **Lo siento por tardar tanto, la verdad es que los exámenes fueron mucho peores de lo que pensé.**

 **Pero el caso es que el capitulo ya está aquí así que ya está.**

 **Logro 1: Conseguí meter a los Quantic Kids, como super héroes sin que afectaran a la historia.**

 **Bien, ahora:**

 **NSTF: En respuesta, creo que tienes razón. Estaba un poco emocionada porque es la primera vez que escribía sobre un personaje asiático y quería incluir muchas cosas innecesarias, así que gracias por el consejo.**

 **Gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia y comentan y me llenan de energía.**

 **Otra cosa. Ahora voy aceptar "pedidos", siguiendo el consejo de alguien. Que quiere decir esto. Si queréis que que escriba sobre otro fandom o sobre una cosa en específico (Ejem. Piratas, princesas, Pájaros, lo que sea) solo tenéis que pedírmelo y si la idea me inspira lo haré. Por favor si quieren "hacer un pedido" por favor envíenlo por mensaje privado, me será mucho más fácil así.**

 **¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Digamos que es para poder mejorar mi escritura, obligarme a escribir de distintos temas y tener que buscar información, es un ejercicio perfecto para mi ahora, así que...eso es todo.**

 **Por favor, no sean tímid s y anímense a hacer un pedido, para mi es algo muy emocionante.**


	12. Chapter 12

―¿Por qué hacemos esto Félix? ― preguntó con fastidio Plagg.

¿Por qué? Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué había estado haciendo eso?¿Por qué había estado yendo al teatro esos últimos días?¿Por qué compraba la entrada, si en ningún momento tubo la intención de entrar?¿Por qué se quedaba esperando hasta que cerraran las puertas, hasta que ya nadie más pudiera entrar? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación?¿Por qué tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien?¿Por qué con ella?

― Cállate ― dijo en voz alta, ganándose la mirada de algunas personas, pero tan solo los ignoró, salió del teatro enfadado y se subió en el auto que le esperaba fuera del teatro.

― Buenas tardes Félix ― dijo Nathalie en un tono neutro. Como siempre. ― Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu semana libre.

― Sí, lo que sea ― dijo Félix sin mirarla. ¿De verdad había gastado una semana ene eso?

― Aquí tienes la agenda para la semana que viene ―dijo la mujer mientras le pasaba una tablet.

Félix observó la programación. Solo tenía una hora libre al día, y a la mañana siguiente tenía que despertarse muy temprano para una sesión de fotos al amanecer.

―¿Quién ha preparado el horario? ―dijo Félix alzando las cejas, y la fachada de Nathalie se rompió. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le miró con incredulidad.

La había pillado, no sabía cómo lo había logrado pero al parecer había conseguido convencer a su padre para preparar ella su horario. Se notaba la falta de experiencia, las actividades no tenían margen de imprevistos, estaban demasiado juntas y había cometido muchos más errores de principiante. Lo cuál era extraño, ella no era primeriza en estas cosas, supuso que quiso impresionar a su padre teniendo "una semana productiva" pero a pesar de todo ello, podía sacar provecho de aquello.

―¿Hay algún problema? ― dijo evitando la pregunta.

―¿Sabes que esto se podría considerar explotación? ― siguió hablando de manera arrogante mientras agitaba la tablet en el aire. ― Papá siempre tiene cuidado con eso, para que yo no pueda denunciarle ¿Sabías eso?

― Creo que podremos llegar a una acuerdo, muchos de los trabajos no están confirmados, podemos arreglarlo ― dijo ella tratando miserablemente de ocultar su nerviosismo.

― Ya lo veremos.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que acordaron, no pudo librarse de la sesión al amanecer. Así que allí estaba, un domingo a las siete de la mañana en un parque de París, posando para un fotógrafo excéntrico que no paraba de decirle que fuera un espagueti. Debía reconocer que el fotógrafo era de nombre importante, pero algo que sabía hacer era comprobar las personalidades del equipo, para que él no estuviera incómodo, quizá era una de las pocas cosas que su padre hacía por él.

Las horas pasaron demasiado lentas y pesadas para él, hasta que llegó un momento en que no lo pudo aguantar.

― Nathalie ― la llamó.

― ¿Sí, Félix?

― Tengo hambre, y este loco no tiene equipo, es decir no hay catering, ergo consígueme algo de comer ― dijo con fastidio.

― Pero es domingo Félix, no hay nada abierto ¿no comiste antes de salir?

― No me importa, consigue comida, o nos vamos ahora mismo ― dijo serio.

― Claro, no, yo...― dijo nerviosa― te conseguiré comida, solo quédate aquí. Volveré. ― dijo antes de darse la vuelta lista para irse, cuando...

― Si no estas aquí en media hora, me iré.

― Hecho ― dijo ella antes de irse corriendo.

Genial, ahora donde encontraría algo abierto, los domingos por la mañana París parecía desierto, por lo menos en las periferias como estas.

― Maldita sea ― maldijo mientras caminaba.

Fue entonces cuando lo olió. Un olor a pan recién hecho, y a café. Un olor que provocó que le entrara un hambre casi incontrolable, siguió el olor hasta una esquina donde se encontraba un local abierto, parecía un pequeño bar. Antes de darse cuenta salió corriendo hacia allí.

― Adiós pastelito, nos vemos dentro de unas ¿dos, tres horas? ― decía una chica rubia que se iba con sus amigos.

― ¡Claro, nos vemos chicos!¡Gracias por ayudarme!¡Os recompensaré! ― contestó una chica con dos coletas y un delantal con el nombre del lugar impreso, mientras saludaba con la mano. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nathalie ― Oh, buenos días.

―¿Esta abierto?

― Por ahora, sí. Iba a cerrar ahora, pero si quiere algo...

― Sí, por favor.

― Muy bien, pase ― indicó la chica, siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta detrás de si. ― ¿Qué quería?

― Un desayuno ― dijo con prisa.

―¿A las diez de la mañana?

― Emmm.. es una larga historia

― Tengo una idea.

―¿Podría darse prisa?

― Claro, solo tomará un momento.

Tomó unas largas pinzas y de unas cestas sacó des grandes croissants, delante de sus ojos Nathalie pudo ver la rapidez y gracileza con la que la chica trabajaba, abrió los croissants por la mitad los puso a la plancha, sacó de la nevera varios envases con distintos alimentos con los cuales rellenó los croissants, una vez terminados los metió en una caja para llevar. Después sacó una especie de envase de cristal y puso una especie de taza encima, puso un papel en forma de cono y en él añadió café molido, después con una especie de tetera con una boquilla muy fina y larga añadió agua caliente, fue entonces cuando el olor del café hizo que la chica se estremeciera, era un olor tan delicioso que casi se puso a babear.

―¿Agrio o dulce? ― preguntó la muchacha provocando que Nathalie saliera de su embobamiento.

―¿Qué? AH.. Dulce

― Bien ― dijo añadiendo el azúcar, puso el café en dos vasos distintos y les puso una tapa, metiendo los en una caja con asa con un diseño parecido a la de los croissants ― aquí tiene ― dijo tendiéndole ambas cajas ― son doce euros.

―¿Qué?

― Sí, siento que sea tan cara, pero...

―¿Cara? Oh, no te preocupes aquí tienes ― le dio un billete de veinte euros mientras pensaba en lo que trabajar para los Agreste había afectado a su vida, antes jamás había pagado tanto por una comida pero ahora cada tarde tan solo el hijo gastaba más de cincuenta euros comiendo la mitad de lo que aquella chica le tendía ― ¿Por qué dos cafés?

― Uno es para usted ― dijo dándole el cambio ― yo invito ― dijo sonriendo. Al verla algo se activó en su cabeza.

―¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

― Creo que le has preguntado a la chica equivocada. Me temo que no tengo una memoria demasiado buena. ― la chica cerró el ojo derecho mientras se mordía la lengua y se rascaba la cabeza ― de todas formas, ¿no tenía usted prisa?

― Oh, es cierto, gracias. ― dijo antes de salir corriendo.

―¡Qué disfrute de la comida! ― la oyó gritar.

* * *

― ¡Aquí estoy! ― dijo al llegar al parque.

― Por fin ― respondió el chico, a quien no le importó lo mucho que el fotógrafo estuviera gritando en italiano mientras iba al encuentro de Nathalie.

Cuando llegó hasta su posición ella ya había abierto las cajas dejando expuesta la comida, el chico no tuvo tiempo de pararse a replicar (además no había nada por lo que hacerlo) se acercó el primer croisant a la boca disfrutando de cada bocado.

― Esto está buenísimo ― dijo mientras daba otra mordida.

― Oh, parece que es hora de comer ― alardeó el señor intentando acerándose a la comida, pero antes de poder si quiera rozar un croissants la mujer golpeó su mano y le miró con odio.

― Consiga su propio catering ― le reprimió.

* * *

 **En realidad no debería terminar aquí, sin embargo no sé como continuarla desde este punto, solo se me ocurre un cambio de capítulo, así que el siguiente va a ser muy pronto.**

 **Prix**


	13. Chapter 13

Allí estaba, de vuelta en el teatro. Había una nueva obra al parecer y hoy estaban ensayando por lo que hoy no habría función. O al menos eso es lo que le dijeron en taquilla. Resoplo y se dirigió a la salida.

― Entonces, a ver si lo he pillado todo. Estamos viniendo al teatro tanto, para encontrar a la acosadora que deseabas no volverte a encontrar nunca ―recalcó Plagg lo que lo hizo enojar ― por que... tienes que comportarte bien con ella para "corregir" unos errores que no crees haber cometido y conseguir su perdón y de esta manera poder evolucionar ¿Verdadero o falso?

― Por ahora vas bien ―murmuró el chico.

― Pero en realidad, esas no son tus razones reales, lo único que pretendes es que yo me crea tu mentiras para así poder creértelas tu también ― dijo con arrogancia el kwami.

― Y... te has desviado. ― Echó un vistazo a la mochila donde estaba Plagg mientras caminaba y la cerró lentamente mientras Plagg se quejaba.

Durante un segundo sonrió victorioso hacia su mochila y entonces tropezó. Si es que aquello se puede llamar tropiezo, no importa el como haya pasado, el hecho es que ahora él estaba en el suelo rodeado de...

― Que bien huele ― murmuró para si mismo, observando las cajas de comida esparcidas por los alrededores. Eran las mismas de esa mañana, las que le trajo Nathalie.

― Lo siento mucho ―la sonrisa en su cara se desvaneció al escuchar esa voz, tragó saliva con dificultad, ahora ¿por qué estaba nervioso?. La chica se disculpaba mientras pegaba la frente al suelo haciendo una reverencia. ― Fue mi culpa.

― Y..Ya lo sé ― dijo él vagamente, al escuchar su voz la chica levantó la cabeza y enrojeció.

― Oh, buenas tardes Félix ― hablaba mientras recogía las cajas del suelo sin mirarle inconscientemente Félix comenzó a hacer lo mismo, colocándoles en un carrito transportado algo antiguo.

― Si, lo que sea... ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Yo trabajo aquí, bueno, no exactamente, trabajo en la tienda de mis padres pero el teatro nos encarga el catering así que se puede decir que trabajo para el teatro también ¿no? ― balbuceó ella nerviosa.

― Supongo ― Un momento, ¿acababa de contestar?¿Por qué había hecho eso? Aquello solo se merecía una mala mirada, ¿por qué ahora no podía ni mirarla?

―¿Y..Y tú?¿Qué haces aquí si se puede saber? ― dijo con timidez.

― Emm... Oí que había una obra nueva y quise venir a verla ― disimulo él.

―¿Qué? ― la chica buscó su mirada ― ¿Enserio querías venir a verla? ― preguntó emocionada.

―¿Por qué sino iba a venir al teatro? ― colocó la última caja en el carrito y se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo.

― Pero hoy no hay función ― señaló ella confusa.

― Eso yo no lo sabía― se defendió.

― Bueno, da igual, de verdad te pareció interesante la obra ¿no es cierto?

― No puedo juzgarla si no la he visto ― dijo el tratando de mantener el semblante frío y severo, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar estar nervioso ― ¿Y tu?― la chica le miró.

― ¿Yo?

― Sí, muy emocionada por una obra que ni siquiera se ha estrenado, de la cual no hay críticas de ningún tipo, la...

― Es que.. ― le interrumpió ― unos amigos míos trabajan en la obra, aún no sé de que va si quiera ― dijo haciendo aquel gesto típico que hacía cuando estaba avergonzada: se mordía la lengua, mientras guiñaba el ojo derecho y se rascaba la cabeza ― pero quiero apoyarles y desearles lo mejor ― decía ilusionada.

― Entonces puedes venir conmigo ― nunca supo distinguir si aquello era una petición o una orden.

―¿Ehh? ― Bridgette abrió los ojos, mucho, demasiado, mientras su corazón latía velozmente y su cabeza estaba echa un lío. ― ¿P.. qué? No me refiero a que no quiero ir, quiero ir pero no creía que tu quisieras ir conmigo, me refiero a que pensé que querrías ir con...― hablaba demasiado rápido para que nadie fuera capaz de entenderla, y es que aquello no podía estar pasando, cuando creia que todo estaba empezando a ir bien, cuando creía estar olvidando a Félix ocurría esto y para ser sincera no sabía como debía actuar ante aquella situación.

― Bridgette ― la calló él.

― ¿Sí? ― dijo rápidamente conteniendo el aliento, parecía un cachorrito asustado.

― Ven conmigo a ver la obra ― Félix hablaba aparentando frialdad y tranquilidad, pero tenía tanto miedo de que dijera que no, que estaba inventándose quinientas excusas por las cuales _ir al teatro con Félix_ era una buena idea.

― Vale ― volvió a hablar velozmente, seguía con los ojos demasiado abiertos y parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y la desvió al suelo fue entonces cuando volvió a hablar ― Yo vendré a ver la obra contigo ― recalcó con voz nerviosa ― nos,nos veremos aquí a las seis mañana para comprar las entradas ¿Bien? me tengo que ir, hay alguien hambriento que necesita este carrito, entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós Félix.

― Emm..sí, hasta mañana Bridgette ― dijo mientras ella se iba.

Cuando por fin la perdió de vista soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo y dijo en voz alta :― ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

― Que tu señorito casanova, invitaste a la señorita *aun no se me ha ocurrido un mote ingenioso* a una cita ― habló Plagg desde su mochila aún cerrada.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo Félix consternado y, de nuevo, en voz muy alta, ganándose la mirada de los presentes.

* * *

 **¡Bien! Llevaba pensando en esta escena desde que empecé a escribir, sienta taaaan bien sacarlo por fin. ¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gustó?**

 **PRIX**


	14. Chapter 14

― Así que... ― habló el director del teatro ― es una obra de títeres ― dijo en tono despectivo mientras le miraba con una ceja levantada.

― Bueno, en cierto modo sí ―dijo el joven sonriente ― pero sería distinta a todas las demás. Los títeres serían a tamaño real y estarían conectados y controlados en una mesa de...

― Te das cuenta de que esto es un teatro ¿no?

― Soy muy consciente de ello ― el joven hizo un mueca, intentando ignorar el escepticismo del director del teatro.

― Mira...― suspiró y apoyando los codos en su escritorio ― te seré sincero, la obra no es mala, pero es muy simple y no es rentable.

― ¿A..a qué te refieres?

― Quiero decir, ¿títeres gigantes?¿sistemas de cableado?¿Quién pagaría todo eso?― el chico enrojeció, no había pensado en aquello ― Y la historia, ¿un chico asocial que se va a un mundo fantástico? No tiene gancho, no hay nada que atraiga al público, es decir, está bien escrita, tiene un inicio, un desarrollo, pero ¿y el final?

― Pero...

― Al final, el personaje principal no sufre ningún tipo de evolución durante toda la obra, ¡es plano! El personaje principal, no aprende nada, no cambia en nada, no conoce a nadie real ― numeró el hombre ― además que lo hagas con títeres solo le quita humanidad. Sé que tu sueño es escribir una obra de éxito, Runie, pero para hacerlo tendrás que trabajar con otras personas, eventualmente ― dijo las últimas palabras con más suavidad ― y no te lo digo como el director de este teatro, te lo digo como tu tío.

― ¿¡Y TU QUE SABRÁS!? ― gritó el chico enojado ― solo eres el director de un teatro, no eres ni siquiera un productor, ¡no sabes nada! ― el hablaba caminando de un lado a otro por la oficina.

― Runie, yo he tratado con muchas cosas, soy la persona que decide que obra se representará en este teatro y jamás hemos tenido malas rachas ― dijo seriamente el hombre levantándose.

― ¡Eso no quiere decir nada!

― Runie...

― ¡Las personas son malas! ― dijo entre dientes con desprecio ― N.n..nunca hacen lo que tu quieres, no, no, no reaccionan como quieres, te dejan atrás...¡¿Por qué debería trabajar con ellas?!

― Tienes 17 años, tienes tiempo para aceptarlo y crear una buena obra ― dijo tranquilamente y se sentó de nuevo ― Puedes irte.

Runie gruñó con irá y se fue dando un portazo. Salió por la puerta de atrás del teatro evitando a todo y todos y, frustrado pateó un cubo de basura mientras gritaba.

" _Puer Scriptor, soy Le Papillon, yo puedo ayudarte a que tu obra sea un éxito, siempre y cuando tu consigas algo de Ladybug y Chat Noir para mi"_

― Sí, Papillon ― dijo antes de transformarse.

Mientras tanto en el teatro, Félix esperaba en las puertas mirando a todos lados buscando la mirada de la chica a quien esperaba.

― No puedo creer que realmente esté haciendo esto ― murmuró.

― Yo tampoco ― dijo Plagg divertido desde el interior de su bolsillo ―de verdad te costó ― dijo divertido.

Félix se había pasado dos horas en una pelea interna, cambiando de parecer cada cinco minutos, sobre el ir o no ir a esa cita.

― No puedo creer que estoy viendo como sucede tu primera cita ― habló de nuevo Plagg ― siempre pensé que seríamos solo tú, yo y el queso, pero ahora podemos tener un cita doble ― dijo mientras reía.

―Cállate ― murmuró mientras seguía buscando a la chica con la mirada ― juraría que fue ella quien dijo "a las seis" ― se quejó.

― Sí pero fuiste tu quien llegaste media hora temprano ― recalcó el kwami.

― Pero ahora son las seis ― contestó.

― Solo espera, la gente normal suele llegar un poco tarde.

― Es por eso que no me gusta depender de otras personas, no debería haber venido ― se lamentó en voz baja, mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba por otro lado.

― Entonces ¿por qué sigues buscando? ― el chico abrió los ojos y bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Eso era cierto.

― Cállate ― dijo de nuevo y alzó la vista para seguir buscando.

De pronto sintió unos golpes en su hombro derecho y se dio la vuelta furioso.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ― dijo en voz muy alta asustando a la chica.

― ¿Tu..tu me. estabas...esperando? ― dijo sorprendida la chica, una chica que no era Bridgette. Maldijo entre dientes mientras oía las risas de Plagg

― No ― dijo mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su vergüenza ― me disculpo pensé que eras otra persona.

― Yo, me preguntaba, ¿puedo tener tu autógrafo? Soy una gran fan ― dijo tendiendo una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

― Yo no doy autógrafos ― dijo frío.

― Tiene razón ― dijo otra voz ― pero quizá una foto no te haga daño ― sugirió la chica a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Bridgette haciendo una mueca ― siento llegar tarde ― miró al suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

La otra chica le miró y emocionada preguntó: ― ¿Podría tomarme una foto contigo?

Suspiró con fastidio y miró a Bridgette con la ceja en alto, ella le miró con una sonrisa torcida mientras alzaba los hombros. El chico rodó los ojos y dijo: ― Dale el teléfono ― señalando con la cabeza a Bridgette. Ambas le miraron con sorpresa, así que antes de que cambiara de opinión, hicieron la foto rápidamente.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ― preguntó más tranquilando mirando hacia otro lado.

― Tuve un problema ― el chico la miró expectante, normalmente no era necesario suplicarle para que le contara su vida ― ah.. mi vestido, se trabó en un clavo suelto en las escaleras y se rasgó, tuve que cambiarme.

Félix bufó con fastidió: ― ¿Eres así de torpe desde que naciste o aprendiste por el camino? ― preguntó, sin embargo algo cambió en su tono, parecía como si intentara hacer una broma, y lo peor de esa situación fue que ella se rió débilmente de aquel comentario. ― Estas bien así, me gusta ― dijo y apartó la mirada rápidamente por lo que no pudo ver como se sonrojaba, mientras alisaba las arrugas inexistente del cheongsam (*Es un traje tradicional chino ceñído, dato curioso al final :P) blanco con detalles en rojo que su madre le había obligado a usar. No es que ha ella no le gustara usar esa ropa, pero no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo, por suerte era un cheongsam y no un hanfu (*otro traje tradicional chino, pero este destaca mucho más, googleenlo :P).

― Iré a comprar las entradas ― dijo rápidamente antes de irse.

― Así que te gusta ¿huh? ― dijo el negro kwami divertido ― oh... espera déjame adivinar. ¿Cállate?

El chico bufó mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

― Oh Dios Mio, te has vuelto loco del todo ― dijo Plagg exagerando. Aquello solo hizo que la pequeña sonrisa desapareciera.

Félix miró al interior de su bolsillo y dijo:― Cállate.

― Wow, ¿soy yo o de repente hace mucho frío aquí? ― bromeó Plagg ― Solo no seas así con tu cita o la espantaras ― rió de nuevo.

― ¿A donde vamos? , la sala es por allí ― dijo Félix señalando a su espalda.

― Pensé que quizá te gustaría conocer a los actores ― Bridgette se encogió de hombros ― ¿no quieres?

― No, sí, quiero de decir, no me importaría ― dijo el chico ignorando su mirada.

¿Por qué de repente todo era tan raro? Se preguntaba Félix, pero por parte de Bridgette era sencillo. Ella, a pesar de sopesar muy seriamente el no asistir, creyó que a lo mejor él solo se sentía solo, después de todo Nino no estaba para hacerle compañía y quizá le estaba afectando más de lo que debía, además, por otro lado el objetivo de "superar a alguien" era el poder continuar con una vida normal incluyendo a esa persona en la misma, pudiendo actuar con normalidad a su alrededor. Y eso era lo que trataba, actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero aquello no era tarea fácil, su corazón latía tan rápido que dolía a veces y otras veces simplemente le daba por pararse, en esos momentos solo sentía ganas de golpearse el pecho y gritarle que se comportase normal, porque aquello tenía que ser normal ¿no?

― Por aquí ― dijo Bridgette abriendo una puerta para él y después pasar ella misma.

― ¡Pastelito! ― gritaron apenas entraron entre bambalinas.

― Hola ― saludó ella mientras Melodie corría hacia ella y le daba un abrazó empujándola sin querer.

― Oh... Bridgette ― hablo Jean Claude con voz preocupada y se unió al abrazo, haciendo que la chica retrocediera de nuevo.

― ¡Abrazo! ― gritaron desde el otro lado del escenario, y aunque parecía haber mucho espacio, la persona que había gritado, es decir, Mercury, estuvo allí antes de que Félix pudiera siquiera preguntarse quién había gritado.

El chico pegó un salto y aterrizó encima del grupo abrazándose provocando una estrepitosa caída. Félix abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la escena antes de fruncir el ceño, se estaban riendo. ¿Por qué se reían?

― ¡Quítense de encima, voy a morir aquí! ― gritó Bridgette entre risas. Y demasiado lento para el gusto de Félix, se quitaron de encima.

― Lo siento pastelito ― habló la chica de nuevo.

― ¿Pero qué os pasa?

― Bridgette ― dijo con voz seria Merury lo que captó la atención de los presentes ― Te seré sincero, me estoy muriendo...de los nervios ― hizo un puchero, se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazó por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su barriga ― necesitamos nuestro _amuleto de la suerte_ ― y los otros dos personajes asintieron ― pfff...jajajajajaja, tu barriga suena raro ¿has comido? ―preguntó riendo el chico sin soltarse del agarre, manteniendo la cabeza en su barriga.

La chica enrojeció, la verdad es que en realidad no le había dado tiempo de comer correctamente.

― ¡Mercury! ― le riñó Melodie ― ¡Hazme sitio! ―dijo corriendo para hacer lo mismo que Mercury y comenzar a reírse junto a él ― ¡Es verdad, que raro!

Fue entonces cuando Kid Mime se acercó y dándoles un, no muy fuerte, golpe en la cabeza a ambos los despegó de Bridgette.

― Siento eso ― dijo Claude a Bridgette ― pero... ¿h..has comido?

Antes de convertirse en un personaje secundario, Félix carraspeó llamando la atención de los presentes.

― Este es Félix ― le presentó Bridgette ― Félix estos son Jean Claude, su hermana Melodie y Mercury ― Félix frunció el ceño ante el último nombre ― son los protagonistas de esta obra y mis grandes amigos.

 **Okey un cheongsam, un cheongsam es el típico traje ceñido chino, pero muy poca gente sabe que empezó siendo unisex, era un traje amplio pero poco a poco fue adaptándose y al final quedó tal y como lo conocemos siendo, en su época, vestimenta de las mujeres de dinero.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho, por favor hacedmelo saber dejando reviews.**

 **¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora?**


	15. Chapter 15

― ¿Félix?¿Por qué me sena tanto ese nombre? ― preguntó Melodie examinando al chico.

― Oh, Félix es modelo ― respondió Bridgette contenta.

― Hmm ― dijo entrecerrando los ojos ―No, no es por eso ― contestó Melodie pensando.

― ¿Si? ― afirmó Bridgette confusa.

― ¿Si? Nah

― Si

― No

― ¿No?

― No ―aseguró Melodie.

― Si.

― Oh, cierto, si, eres modelo ― volvió a dirigirse a Félix ― aunque no sé por qué ― se encogió de hombros y rió ligeramente mientras volvía la mirada a Bridgette. Mientras que los chicos repasaban la conversación mentalmente por si lograban comprender lo que acababa de suceder. ― Pastelito ― la llamó mientras le tendía la mano ― por favor ― Bridgette sonrió al comprender y tomó su mano y comenzó a escribir algo en la palma con su dedo. Al terminar Melodie fingió comerse lo que ella había hecho en su mano para acto seguido abrazar a Bridgette.

― Suerte ― dijo esta mientras correspondía al abrazo.

― Iré a cambiarme ― anunció esta mientras que Mercury se acercaba con la mano estirada.

Bridgette repitió la acción en la mano del moreno quién también se acercó a abrazarla: ― ¡Ay! ― se quejó la chica ― ¡me pellizcaste! ― se quejó sobándose el brazo.

― ¿Te dolió? ¡Esto es real!¡Esto realmente está pasando! ― Mercury daba saltos alrededor de Bridgette.

― Tonto, es al revés ―dijo mientras intentaba pellizcarle, pero él fue muy rápido y salió corriendo mientras le lanzaba besos al aire con actitud burlona. Bridgette tan solo pudo rodar los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Juean Claude tendió la mano hacia su amiga y ella volvió a hacer aquel símbolo, y tal como lo habían hecho sus compañeros, este fingió comérselo.

― Buena suerte ― dijo ella mientras le abrazaba.

― Claro ― dijo él mientras le devolvía el abrazo ― nos vemos, un placer conocerte. Félix ― dijo un tanto incómodo antes de irse.

La chica se dio la vuelta y con una gran sonrisa preguntó ― ¿nos vamos? ― alzó las entradas.

― Sí, está bien.

Y así después de un rato que, a Félix le pareció extremadamente extraño, por fin salieron de entre bambalinas para dirigirse a sus respectivos asientos. No supo, ni cómo, ni por qué pero la chica había conseguido los asientos en los palcos, y caminaba alegremente delante de él.

Pero él por su parte se sentía inquieto. Sentía demasiada curiosidad. Y sabía que la curiosidad era mala. Sabía de primera mano que cuanto más supiera de una persona más querría saber, y eso crearía una dependencia, una "amistad". No quería una, para eso ya tenía a Nino.

Aunque pensándolo bien, la dependencia se produciría si y solo si lo que ella le contaba le resultaba interesante y/o lograba empatizar con lo que ella le contara. Sin querer, frunció el ceño mientras caminaba mirando al suelo.

 _"Desaparecer no es razonable"_ retumbó en su cabeza, _"Todas las personas son importantes para mi"_ Soltó un resoplido entre dientes.

Eso no tenía por qué interesarle ¿verdad? No era como si... _¿Por qué falto esas dos semanas?_...hubiera algo que... _¿Por qué el entrenador pensó que ella quería acabar con su vida?_...realmente... _¿Por qué cuando saltó a por aquella chica dijo que no iba a morir?_...quisiera saber... _¿Por qué sus amigos la llamaban amuleto de la suerte?_...sobre ella... _¿Por qué demonios sonreía todo el rato?_

Sus pasos se aceleraron, sin darse cuenta y su expresión empezó a turbarse, ni siquiera miraba por donde iba, tan solo se sentía frustrado. De todas maneras ¿Por qué tenía tantas dudas? Se suponía que Bridgette era la persona más simple que conocía.

Y fue entonces, de un momento a otro, ya no recordaba lo que le estaba molestando. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en su nariz. Bridgette le había puesto un dedo en la punta de la nariz, y allí estaba él mirando como un estúpido a su nariz.

Al darse cuenta de ello alzó la mirada y vio a Bridgette, ella le miraba curiosa.

― ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó intimidante.

La chica abrió los ojos y apartó la mano.

― L..Lo siento, parecías enfadado ― murmuró con la mirada baja ― Es por aquí ― dijo señalando a su espalda .

 _¿Por qué había hecho aquello?_

Eso era algo que su madre solía hacer cuando era pequeño, pero cómo sabía ella aquello. O quizá no lo sabía y lo había hecho por cualquier otra razón. Pero si era así... ¿cuál era?

Maldita sea.

Negó con la cabeza, ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

Aquello solo era un viejo truco para hacer que los niños se callaran, probablemente su madre no fue la única en utilizarlo. Sin embargo, su corazón latía con fuerza, se sentía, ansioso y nervioso. Y todo por qué, por una desafortunada coincidencia.

La chica se paró y abrió una especie de cortina, iniciándole que pasara.

Cuando encontró un pequeño balcón con cinco asientos distribuidos por el espacio, dos justo delante de ellos y un poco más altos y otros tres delante de estos. Félix se sentó en el asiento derecho más alto, mientras que Bridgette se sentó en el asiento izquierdo de la siguiente fila.

La chica estaba muy nerviosa. Se apoyó en el borde de balcón y miró hacia abajo mientras comenzaba a contar a las personas en voz baja. Aunque se intentara distraer no dejaba de recordar aquella imagen, miró su mano y pudo ver aquel recuero claro, Félix, aquel niño que conoció una vez, aunque fuera durante muy poco lo había vuelto ver. Quería gritar, bailar, reír, pero no quería que eso se acabara así que tan solo aguantaría hasta que todo esto se acabara y después disfrutaría del recuerdo.

Mientras tanto Félix mantenía una mirada inquisidora sobre ella. ¿Por qué se suponía que estaba tan confundido? Allí estaba Bridgette, la simple y boba Bridgette, contando gente para distraerse. Ella era así, ¿por qué tantas preguntas surgían en su cabeza? Ella no era más profunda que una piscina infantil.

― Félix... Yo solo quería disculparme por lo de antes, es solo una antigua manía ― dijo sin mirarle.

― ¿De quién?

― ¿Qué? ― sorprendida se dio la vuelta, el chico simplemente ignoró su mirada y esperó ― te refieres a ¿Quién me lo enseñó? ― él continuó en silencio, pero asintió, tan lentamente que la chica dudo varias veces en responder o no. ― Fue un viejo amigo ― respondió luego de un rato de silencio ― el, primer amigo que hice en Francia, de hecho ― hablaba con un tono melancólico mientras miraba hacia el telón ― aún no hablaba francés, así que me aba mucho miedo hacer amigos, tenía miedo de estar sola y justo cuando pensé que nadie jamás... cuando me derrumbaba... ― ella se tocó la nariz mientras soltó una pequeña sonrisa ― pero se fue y pasé un tiempo sin verle, y cuando le volví a ver. ¿Sabes lo que se siente el creer que conoces a una persona, el estar tan seguro de conocer a una persona por completo, cada faceta, cada detalle, y que un día, de repente, esa persona que conocías, ya no está, se convierte en otra, completamente diferente? ― Bridgette había comenzado a hablar más para si misma que con Félix ― Intentas. Intentas traer de vuelta a la persona que conoces, por que es con lo que te sientes cómodo, a lo estás acostumbrado. Lo que te gusta. Pero eso ha desaparecido y cuando te das cuenta ... no sabes que hacer ― como si fuera por arte de magia Bridgette se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, necesitaba salir de allí. Se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa torcida dijo: ― Em... voy a al baño, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

― ¿Del baño?― preguntó sarcástico.

― ¿Qué? No de la tienda, me refería a si querías agua o algo de la tienda... ― habló nerviosa.

― No. Pero no tardes, la obra va a empezar.

― Sí, seguro ― y se marchó rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo completamente segura de estar fuera del alcance del chico, se acercó a una pared y comenzó a golpearse suavemente contra la pared.

― Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...

― Bridgette ¿qué haces?¡Para! ― dijo Tikki saliendo de su bolso.

― Tú me viste Tikki, estaba hablando como si estuviera poseída y dije todo eso de él en su cara, ¡Quedé como una estúpida! Y yo que pensaba empezar de nuevo ― se quejó la chica volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la pared.

― Primero, Bridgette, ¡nunca dijiste su nombre, es imposible que supiera que te referías a él, y segundo, jamás se empieza de nuevo. Solo se sigue jugando. Ya sabes lo que dice tu madre, _¿si tiene solución?_

― _Por qué llorar_ ― contestó ella.

― _¿Y si no tiene solución?_

― _Por qué llorar_ ― volvió a contestar la chica con una sonrisa.

― Tu madre es muy lista ―rió la kwami.

― Tu también lo eres ― dijo mientras jugaba con ella ― ahora vamos, quiero conseguir algo para comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre ― dijo ella sonriendo mientras iniciaba la marcha.

― Yo también.

* * *

Félix repasaba lo que había dicho Bridgette cuidadosamente.

 _¿Sabes lo que se siente el creer que conoces a una persona, el estar tan seguro de conocer a una persona por completo, cada faceta, cada detalle, y que un día, de repente, esa persona que conocías, ya no está, se convierte en otra, completamente diferente?_

¿Qué si sabía lo que se sentía?

― Arrg.. ― gruñó en voz alta.

― Hey, hey, cuiado con las garras ― dijo Plagg divertido ― pero si tenemos un gatito frustrado. Te diré una cosa Félix, los gatos somos buenos en muchas cosas. Somos esbeltos, atractivos, adorables, somos grandes corriendo, escalando, rompiendo cosas, siendo perezosos, comiendo queso...

― Eso son los ratones.

― Habla por ti mismo. El caso es que somos geniales en muchas cosas, pero resistir la tentación no es una de ellas. Si tan moribundo estas por dentro, tan solo pregunta ― habló el kwami acostándose en el respaldar del sillón que se encontraba delante de Félix.

Pero él no era así. Durante toda su vida, lo único que siempre se le había dado bien era reprimir el deseo. Controlar sus sentimientos lo suficiente para poder reprimir la tentación no era fácil y que ahora alguien como Bridgette hiciera que todo eso se derrumbase, eso le enojaba mucho.

― Yo no soy un gato.

― No, eres Chat Noir, eres mucho peor ― rió Plagg.

― Cállate, Plagg ― habló con fastidio y miró hacia el escenario ― ¿No debería de estar aquí ya? ― habló para si mismo mirando la hora ― ¿Y no debería estar esto empezando ya? ― se levantó de su silla y se asomó al balcón ― algo va mal Plagg, todo esta demasiado silencioso.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Tu escucha ― dijo él y es que efectivamente el teatro estaba prácticamente en silencio ― en un teatro donde hay al menos dos mil personas, no es posible lograr este silencio a menos que la obra haya empezado, Plagg, algo va muy mal, vamos.

 _¿Y si Bridgette...?_

Sacudió la cabeza, no, ¿por qué pensaba en ella ahora? Si, es cierto que algo malo podría haberle pasado pero...

La cortina se abrió de repente y Bridgette tiró de su mano arrastrándolo por los pasillos.

― ¿Pero qué...?

― Esto esta mal, todo esta mal ― murmuraba la chica que continuaba tirando de él por los pasillos.

― ¡Bridgette! ― habló el chico frenándose y por ende obligándola a frenar a ella también.

― Félix, no te pares ― dijo ella intentando volver a ponerse en marcha pero él volvió a impedírselo. ― ¿Qué sucede? ― inquirió.

― Es difícil e explicar, pero creo que hay alguien akumatizado aquí, no sé que quiere exactamente, pero convertía a las personas en madera y... ― hablaba rápidamente pero de forma clara y tenía una mirada e determinación en sus ojos, miraba constantemente hacia los lados. Allí estaba de nuevo, aquella chica que saltó para proteger a alguien de ser atropellado.

― ¡Allí está! ― gritaron desde el final del pasillo.

― Corre ― indicó ella antes de empezar a correr de nuevo. Cruzó una esquina y se paró lentamente, habían otras tres personas al final del pasillo.

Bridgette alternó miradas al los finales de los pasillos y a Félix, analizando su entorno y de repente miró fijamente a Félix.

― Lo siento ― dijo antes de empujarle, el chico desequilibrado calló hacia atrás abriendo una puerta con su espalda, para caer en el suelo acto seguido. Alzó la mirada, buscando a Bridgette y lo que vio fue a la chica cerrando la puerta del almacén donde había caído.

― Bridgette ― gritó el chico y se levantó tratando de impedir que cerrara, pero no pudo, intentó abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía ― ¡Bridgette!

― La puerta solo se abre por fuera, me he quedado atrapada allí muchas veces ― murmuró la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

― Bridgette, ábreme, maldita sea, abre y entra ― Félix golpeaba la puerta mientras hablaba.

― Lo siento ― volvió a decir la chica. Y Félix supo que se había ido.

― ¡AHH! ― gritó furioso mientras pateaba unas cajas.

― ¿Por qué te enfadas?¿No te acaba de dar la oportunidad perfecta para transformarte sin ser visto? ― dijo Plagg relajado.

― No lo entiendes Plagg, Brigette es torpe y boba, ¿qué va a hacer ella sola con un akuma...?

― ¿Estás preocupado por ella? ― se burló su kwami.

― Sí ― gritó el chico antes de poder darse cuenta.

― De cualquier manera, estoy seguro que de cualquier forma, Chat Noir será más útil en esta situación que tu ― dijo Plagg sonriendo con sorna.

― Plagg, transfórmame.

* * *

 **Me costó muchísimo hacer este capítulo, además estoy un poco decepcionada porque después de todos los comentarios de ¿"cuando va a empezar el romance"? Cuando por fin hay algo de ello, fueron muy pocos quienes comentaron, así que los cálculos salieron así:**

 **Pocas reviews + ideas desordenadas + inicio de clases = el tiempo que ha pasado.**

 **En realidad espero que les guste el capítulo. Déjenmelo saber en las reviews.**

 **P.D: No soy buena describiendo escenas de acción así que evitaré las peleas si es posible. Por eso y por que nunca sé que poner de Lucky Charm, es tan confuso.**

* * *

 **Prix**


	16. Chapter 16

Félix salió del armario tan pronto como pudo. Se había encerrado en aquel endemoniado de nuevo, y había tenido que esperar a que lo sacaran. Al parecer la gran mayoría de los afectados por el akuma había perdido el conocimiento y había médicos y policías por todos lados, es normal que con tanto alboroto nadie le escuchara, pero no podía evitarlo, incluso después de ganar aquella larga batalla no dejaba de sentir aquella inquietud en el pecho y sabía por qué era.

― ¿Donde estás Bridgette? ― murmuró entre dientes mientras corría por los pasillos mirando a todos lados― Oh, vamos no puede ser tan difícil, es Bridgette... si fuera Bridgette a dónde iría... oh, no puedo creer que fuera tan tonto, no debería juntarme tanto con ella ― dijo mientras sonreía sutilmente.

Se dirigía a la parte trasera del escenario, Bridgette siempre iría a buscar a sus amigos y ¡claro!¡como él estaba en un armario!. Llegados a ese punto no sabía si lo mejor era "ascender" a "amigo", si aquello le libraba de los encierros en armarios.

Sacudió la cabeza, en efecto, se estaba juntando demasiado con ella, aquellas ideas locas se estaban colando en su cabeza y no podía dejar eso pasar. Solo haría lo que Plagg le había indicado y después se marcharía.

― ¡Bridgette! ― dijo más alto de lo que el mismo esperaba. Aquello también se había convertido en un molesto hábito.

La chica, quien estaba cuidando de los cuerpos de sus amigos inconscientes mientras atendían a Jean Claude quien parecía estar medio consciente, se sobresaltó ante la llamada, pero enseguida se recompuso y corrió a su encuentro. Se notaba que estaba cansada y estaba despeinada pero a parte de eso parecía estar bien.

― Félix, menos mal que estas bien ― dijo al llegar a su lado.

― Bueno, me encerraste en un armario ― dijo rencoroso.

― Ah, bueno...yo pensé que...

― Ya sabemos que lo de pensar no se te da bien, ahora vamos ― ordenó con sorna.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Lo ves? ― se acercó y golpeó suavemente su cabeza con el puño ― dije que nos vamos.

― Félix, te escuche pero...

― ¿Qué? ― volvió a interrumpirla ― Bridgette, obviamente el estreno no será esta noche ― dijo abriendo las manos para mostrarle su al rededor, el gran alboroto en el que estaban metidos ― si quieres volveremos el día del reestreno pero por ahora, vámonos... ― se dio la vuelta emprendiendo el paso, de repente se sentía extremadamente cansado.

― Félix, escúchame, quiero quedarme para ayudar ― Bridgette no se había movido de su sitio.

― Así que ¿piensas dejarme plantado en nuestra primera cita? ― Bridgette contuvo el aliento y sus ojos se agrandaron, seguía mirando la espalda de Félix y se alegraba, no podía creer que aquellas palabras tuvieran tal efecto en ella. Pero no era la única, Félix, a pesar de que solo estaba haciendo lo que Plagg le había dicho que hiciera decir aquellas palabras había sido extremadamente fácil, es decir, era como si de verdad hubiera sentido esas palabras como si hubieran sido espontaneas.

―Ah...y..yo ― no podía articular palabra sin titubear, aquello no iba nada bien.

― Además, ¿qué podrías hacer tu aquí? Con lo patosa que eres probablemente solo empeoraras las cosas. Ahora, no te hagas de rogar y vámonos, me encerraste en un armario. Me debes una cena, por lo menos ― dijo mirándola.

Bridgette no podía hablar así que tan solo asintió nerviosa y se dispuso a seguirlo.

No era justo, él no sentía nada por ella, para él era fácil causar estragos en su interior, pero quién se encargaría de reconstruir lo que él derrumbaba, de alguna forma le gustaba que Félix tuviera la suficiente confianza en hacer eso, hacer chistes, intentar salir con una amiga...pero ¿Por qué ella?¿Por qué no con Chlóe? Según tenía entendido ellos eran grandes amigos...No, no, no, en qué estaba pensando , si salía con Chlóe probablemente se invertiría el proceso de socialización que había comenzado, necesitaba ser ella. Pero ¿por qué esa noche? Después de aquella pelea solo quería descansar, ir a su casa y dormir era lo que más le apetecía...Ir a casa.

― Félix ― le llamó ― dijiste que me encargara de la cena ¿verdad?

― Así es ― respondió sin mirarla.

― Bien ― dijo ella y le tomó de la mano para acelerar el paso. Salió del teatro y después de caminar un poco para alejarse de las ambulancias y los autos de policía, la chica se dispuso a llamar a un taxi. ― Vamos ― dijo en cuanto el taxi llegó.

Iríamos al restaurante. Allí tenía comida hecha y cuando comieran solo tenía que echarlo y dormir. Aquella noche había sido dura para ella, pero también estaba preocupada por Chat Noir, Chat había conseguido evolucionar su arma y el hecho de que la evolución no fuera completa probablemente estaba el doble de cansado que ella. No podía evitar sentirse a la vez nerviosa y orgullosa por el logro de Chat Noir, estaba deseando que le explicara cómo consiguió su evolución.

Negó con la cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora tenía cosas que aclarar.

― Félix ― dijo ella nerviosa sin mirarle ― sobre lo que dijiste antes. No creo que la palabra cita sea la adecuada para nuestra situación, quizá...

No pudo seguir hablando, la cabeza de Féliz había caído casi inerte sobre su hombro derecho causando un pequeño estremecimiento, aún le dolía un poco.

― ¿Félix qué...? ― le miró y solo consiguió encontrar a un Félix completa y profundamente dormido. ― Félix, Félix... ― le sacudió un poco para despertarle ― wow, si que estaba cansado.

Un momento eso no era bueno, ¿qué haría ahora? No tenía mucho dinero, no podía pagar un taxi a la casa e Félix, estaba muy lejos de su barrio y aunque pudiera qué diría cuando llegara allí "Hola, he traído a Félix, está medioinconciente quizá es un efecto secundario de un ataque de un super villano en el teatro mientras estaba conmigo, ahora ¿me puede pagar el taxi?" Miró a Félix con incomodidad. No sabía que ser su amiga sería tan duro.

* * *

Félix se despertó pesadamente, le dolía el estómago. Tenía hambre, necesitaba comer. ¿Qué hora era? No se acordaba de nada después de tomar el taxi, seguramente había sido tan banal que su cerebro lo había eliminado. Pero ahora eso no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que tenía hambre y que olía muy bien.

Se sentó y abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para descubrir que no era su cuarto. ¿Donde estaba?

― ¿¡Bridgette!? ― gritó el chico buscando una explicación.

― Está abajo ― dijo la voz de Plagg, quien reposaba tranquilo sobre un plato ― y hace un sadwitch de queso delicioso. Tranquilo no me vio, solo quería que tuvieras algo de comer para cuando despertaras.

― Y gracias a ti ahora no lo tengo, no importa tengo que salir de aquí ―se levantó y caminó sobre el frío suelo ― y..¿y mis zapatos?

―Oh, tu ropa está en aquella silla

¿Ropa? Miró hacia abajo. Seguía teniendo el traje, le faltaba tanto el chaleco como la chaqueta y los zapatos. Soltó un respiro, por un segundo había pensado que...

Tomó su ropa y se vistió rápidamente.

― Plagg cómo se sale de aquí ― dijo al descubrir que no había puerta por ningún lado ― no me habrá encerrado en una habitación sin salida ¿cierto?

― No seas así, es la escotilla, en el suelo. Hay que bajar tres tramos de escaleras.

―Esta...Un momento ¿Tres tramos de escaleras? ¿Cómo exactamente Bridgette me subió aquí?

― A mi no me mires, yo también estaba dormido entonces.

 **Prix**


	17. Chapter 17

Bridgette estaba cansada, muy cansada, aquella noche era con diferencia una de las peores noches de su vida. Después de derrotar al akuma, ya se encontraba muy cansada, pero también estaba preocupada por sus amigos, y sabía que Félix estaba a salvo, así que no se preocupaba demasiado, pero entonces Félix la noqueo con la palabra _cita_ y la adrenalina provocada por el nerviosismo la activaron lo suficiente para hacer el esfuerzo de terminar esa noche lo más rápido posible, esa era su esperanza y que pasó después, Félix se desmayó.

Al principio pensó que estaba durmiendo, o pretendía gastar una broma haciendo saber que no le importaba lo que ella dijera, o algo así, pero después de que se cayera al bajar del taxi se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado. Sopesó la idea de llamar a una ambulancia, pero habían dos problemas: que estaba segura de que todas las ambulancias estaban en el teatro y que por mucho que viniera una ambulancia, Félix era una figura publica ,y podrían extenderse falsos rumores contraproducentes para su carrera.

Después de una reflexión, una larga reflexión durante la cuál Félix continuaba inmóvil en el suelo, Bridgette decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar allí y echarlo por la mañana, aunque algo le decía que no sería necesario echarlo, que él probablemente saldría corriendo en cuanto despertara. Y ese pensamiento produjo en ella sentimientos encontrados. Dejando sus sentimientos a un lado, de una manera inexplicable logró subirse a Félix a la espalda y comenzó el camino hacia su casa. En ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en Ladybug y usar sus alas, pero sabía que no tendría fuerzas para soportarlo, así que paso por paso subió los tres pisos hasta su habitación. No fue una subida ni limpia ni perfecta, tanto ella como el bello durmiente se llevaron buenos golpes y más de una vez casi ruedan por las escaleras, pero consiguieron llegar al tercer piso. Dejó a Félix en el diván y se dispuso a subir, pero ella no era así. Subió y cogió una manta antes de volver a bajar, se acercó a Félix y le quitó la corbata, la chaqueta, lo zapatos... para que estuviera cómodo y lo arropó. Bajó al restaurante y se hizo la cena, más un pequeño sándwich para cuando despertara y se dispuso a dormir. Solo pasaron cuatro horas antes de que su despertador le indicara que era hora e preparar la tienda para la mañana siguiente.

Así que allí estaba, una somnolienta y cansada Bridgette que no podía dejar de mirar el reloj esperando el momento de cerrar. Fue en una de esas miradas furtivas al reloj cuando se encontró con Félix detrás del mostrador.

― ¡Felix! ― dijo mientras se acercaba. Él salió de detrás del mostrador a su encuentro. ― ¿Estás mejor?¿Tienes hambre?

― Sí ― dijo antes de sentarse en una de las banquetas de la barra. Bridgette no supo a que pregunta había contestado, pero de todas formas se acercó a la parrilla para comenzar a hacer una croissant relleno.

― ¿Dormiste bien?¿Te duele algo? ― preguntó sin mirarle mientras picaba las hortalizas.

― ¿Por qué me dolería algo? ― respondió bruscamente.

Ella tan solo hizo un gesto de molestia y puso el croissant a la plancha, tomó otro plato y salió de detrásde la barra para atender otra mesa. En cuanto se fue Félix comenzó a mirar ansiosamente la plancha, antes de buscar con la mirada a Bridgette quien atendía una mesa en la terraza. Repitió esa acción unas cuatro veces.

― Se va a quemar, y ella está allí hablando tranquilamente con esa señora. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

― Relájate, chico ― dijo Plagg desde su bolsillo ― como se nota que nunca has tenido que esperar por la comida ― dijo burlón.

― No es eso, es que ¡mira! ¡sé está quemando!

― Eres un impaciente. ¡Se está tostando! En este momento el delicioso queso Gouda se está derritiendo lentamente...― Plagg comenzó a balbucear en su bolsillo, describiendo aparentemente el proceso de elaboración de un sandwich perfecto mientras él continuaba mirando el croissant en la plancha con ansiedad.

― Se acabó, está quemado, sabía que era imposible que Bridgette hiciera nada bien y ahora me alimentara con su asquerosa comida quemada ― dijo en voz baja con la cabeza apoyada en la barra.

― ¿Con quién hablas? ― preguntó una voz conocida antes de estrellar un plato a su lado.

― ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ― preguntó Félix fastidiado.

― Yo te podría hacer la misma pregunta y sería menos sospechoso, pero si tanta curiosidad tienes, ayudar a Bridgette, normalmente le ayudamos cuando no tenemos nada que hacer ― respondió la chica, si no recordaba mal se llamaba Melodie. ― Y como el teatro estará cerrado por lo menos dos semanas más estaremos por aquí ese tiempo. O más.

Félix miró hacia atrás para descubrir que aquellos molestos amigos de Bridgette rondaban por todo el local. Sonrió con arrogancia.

― ¡Qué bien! ― dijo irónico ―Espero que con más personal el servicio mejore.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ― preguntó la chica con verdadera confusión. ― Bah, no importa. El caso es que quería hablar contigo.

Félix alzó una ceja con prepotencia mientras mordía el croissant, y fingía no disfrutarlo tanto como lo hacía. Pero se encontró con que Melodie, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

― ¿Qué relación tienes con ella? ― dijo abstraída ― Con Bridgette, quiero decir ― aclaró sin mirarle.

― ¿Relación? ― preguntó mirando hacia donde ella miraba, a lo lejos Bidgette hablaba junto con Claude con una pareja mayor.

― Sí, quiero decir. ¿Ella te gusta? ― hubiera escupido el croissant si no estuviera tan delicioso.

― ¿Ella gustarme?¿A mi? Ni de coña.

― ¿Enserio? ― dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían iniciado esa conversación. Parecía, a la vez, sorprendida, aliviada y contenta. Puso una mano en su pecho y suspiró ― Menos mal, por un momento pensé que ustedes dos tenían algún tipo de ... algo.

― Y ¿Por qué eso sería malo? ― preguntó él con indiferencia. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios de la chica. ― Mi hermano, él esta coladito por Bridgette, desde que era pequeño, pero el pobre es un mojigato y Bridgette está más ciega que un murcielago, además, también esta el problema de la distancia y todo eso. Cuando vino ayer contigo al teatro me preocupé, pensé que por un momento ellos nunca tendrían oportunidad. Supongo que ella fue la que te invitó para presumir de nosotros ¿no?

― En realidad no, la invité yo ― dijo sin darle importancia ― pero por alguna razón ella pagó, de cualquier manera no es que me queje ― dijo sin pensar.

― Oh ― Melodie hizo un pausa ― Bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que vas a dejar de ver a Bridgette ¿no?

Aquello le enfadó, de alguna manera.

― No ― responió dando el último bocado a su croissant.

― ¿Por qué no? No te entiendo.

―No pretendo tener ninguna relación con ella, es cierto, pero por ahora es necesario que la vea. Además, y esta es la razón más importante, porque me da la gana. ― Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, pensó al levantarse y dirigirse a la salida ― Bridgette ― la llamó seriamente al salir del establecimiento.

― Ahora vuelvo ― dijo en dirección a los ancianos ― Félix, ya te llamé a un taxi debería estar en camino― dijo mirando al suelo.

― Mírame ― ella subió la cabeza lentamente y le miró a la cara ― abandonaste mi croissant para que se quemara ― la acusó seriamente.

― ¿Qué? ― el tan solo hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras apuntaba a la cocina. ― Oh, vamos, le pedí a Melodie que te lo sacara e la plancha, no estaba quemado, es imposible, la llama estaba muy baja ― Argumentó la chica.

― ¿Quién trabaja en este establecimiento oficialmente?

― Yo.

― Exacto, tú, era tu deber sacar el croissant de la parrilla, me pienso quejar al encargado, ¿quien es?

― Yo.

― ¡Era tu deber sacar el croissant de la parrilla! ― ante su exclamación ella soltó una pequeña carcajada que intentó contener pero no fue tan fácil erradicarla.

― Entiendo señor cliente, siento su frustración y comprendo que no quiera volver a nuestro establecimiento nunca más.. ― dijo Bridgette conteniendo la risa.

― Oh no, al contrario, tendré que seguir viniendo a comprobar que la calidad del servicio.

― ¿Eres una especie de inspector?

― Puedes considerarlo así, si gustas ― ella se puso seria de un momento a otro.

― Félix, anoche, dijiste algo, algo de una cita. La verdad es que me gustaría aclarar esa situación.

Félix tardó un tiempo en saber de lo que hablaba la chica.

― Ah eso, ¿qué sucede con eso?

― Yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer cosas que no quieres, ya te hice cargar con mis sentimientos una vez, no me gustaría que se repitiese.

― Lo que hice ― respondió después de un rato de silencio ― lo hice bajo mi sano juicio. Y si ocurre algo será mi obligación asumirlo porque es una decisión que yo tomé. ― Ella asintió incómoda y apartó la mirada. ― Hablando de anoche, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada después de subirme al taxi?¿No me habrás...?

― ¡No! No, es decir, no. Te desmayaste. No sé por qué. Al principio pensé que estabas dormido, pero después de... ― la bocina del taxi interrumpió la conversación. ― Oh mira, es tu taxi, será mejor que te vayas ― dijo empujándolo ligeramente ― Vete y dile a tu equipo de abogados super caros que no te he secuestrado ― añadió mientras empujaba al chico dentro del coche y cerraba la puerta.

La ventanilla se bajo mientras los motores de auto se ponían en marcha.

― Bridgette, ¿cómo me subiste hasta tu cuarto? ― preguntó Félix dentro de la cabina del taxi, pero antes de que pudiera responder el auto comenzó a avanzar.

* * *

 **HOLA HOLA HOLA I'M BACK, como siempre siento haber tardado, el bachiller de artes es muy duro aunque no lo crean, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y si ven alguna falta ortográfica digánmelo para corregirla. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**

 **Prix**


	18. Chapter 18

_¿Por qué no puedo dormir?_

Es lo que se preguntaban ambos. Los dos en sus respectivas casas y por sus respectivas razones, pero ambos estaban fastidiados por el hecho. Estaban sorprendentemente cansados para ser simplemente medio día. Pero una preocupación les mantenía alerta.

Sabían lo que pasaría. Siempre pasaba. Después de un akuma tan fuerte como _Puer Scriptor,_ habían repercusiones. Personas salían afectadas y casi siempre alguien sentía que lo que sufría era una injusticia. Las injusticias creaban resentimiento y el resentimiento pequeños monstruos con poderes vagando por la ciudad de París. Y si eso pasaba y ellos estaban dormidos, aunque el enemigo no fuera fuerte, los estragos serían indescriptibles.

Eso los llevó a pensar en la noche anterior. No como civiles, eso ya los había alterado demasiado, como héroes. Chat Noir había conseguido que su arma se volviera más fuerte, pero ¿por qué?

Félix estaba confundido. No había hecho nada fuera de lo común. Cualquiera en su posición habría hecho lo que él. Intentó recordar los detalles antes de la pelea. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a recordar. De repente la imagen de Bridgette arrastrándole por los pasillos le vino a la mente, recordaba la extraña serenidad que desprendía a pesar de la situación, y sin querer arrugó el gesto con extrañeza. Por ese instante, no pudo reconocer a Bridgette. Y eso ¿fue bueno?. Últimamente era completamente imposible para él identificar sus sentimientos. Se estaba volviendo un incompetente.

Respiró profundo.

No sabía qué había hecho para evolucionar, y la única pista que tenía era que estaba con Bridgette cuando pasó. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

* * *

Los días pasaron y en París se respiraba una tensa calma. Aunque era cierto que las cosas se habían tranquilizado, nadie se sentía del todo seguro pues los ataque de akumas habían sido endiabladamente frecuentes por desgracia para los héroes pues Chat Noir seguía sin evolucionar del todo y el solo hecho de utilizar su arma lo debilitaba y lo ponía en riesgo de ser expuesto. Ante esto Ladybug, estaba cada vez más ocupada. Tener que trabajar en la cafetería, luchar contra akumas y proteger a Chat Noir de ser expuesto era un trabajo atareado que dejaba cada vez más evidencia en la chica.

Después de dos semanas de akumas las cosas empezaban a comportarse con normalidad, la gente empezaba a dejar el miedo atrás. Y la tensa serenidad se empezó a convertir en verdadera calma. O eso creía Bridgette hasta que un día al bajar de su cuarto para empezar su turno se encontró con Félix esperando en la barra. Contuvo el aliento y forzó una sonrisa.

― ¡Félix!― dijo alargando la palabra mientras intentaba mantener una sonrisa en su boca. De repente su presencia le resultaba infinitamente incómoda ― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 _"No hubiera venido sino fuera de vital importancia"_ Félix recitaba ese cántico una y otra vez en su cabeza, y estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bridgette.

― ¿Félix? ― preguntó la chica sacudiendo la mano en frente de sus ojos para que reaccionara pero este no lo hacía, tan solo miraba a la barra ― ¿Me estás ignorando a propósito? ― se preguntó en voz alta ― ¿Me voy? Te haré caso si me lo dices, lo prometo. ― volvió a hablar.

" _Si no me ve, entonces no le importará si me voy, ¿no?"_

Se dio la vuelta he intentó irse por donde había venido.

― Un croissant relleno y un café negro ― dijo una voz seria a su espalda.

― Claro ― dijo ella intentando contener el fastidio.

Allí estaba preparando una vez más un croissant en silencio, intentando contener el nerviosismo que la figura de Félix le provocaba. Se concentró en sus manos y recitaba en su cabeza una y otra vez las acciones que estaba haciendo: "Cortar tomate, cortar tomate, abrir pan, abrir pan, abrir pan, rellenar croissant, rellenar croissant..."

― ¿Ya sabes cuando será el reestreno? ― aquella pregunta torció su concentración y por un descuido se quemó con la plancha. Soltó un siseó por la sorpresa y miró su mano. Se acercó al fregadero y alivió la quemazón con agua fría. ― En serio, ¿cómo puedes ser tan descuidada?

― Me sorprendiste ― se defendió la chica. Alzó la mirada para ver como Félix estaba asomado a la barra para mirar como se limpiaba la quemadura, y tragó saliva. ― No es nada ― le afirmó mientras se secó el brazo. Efectivamente no habría evidencia física, no había sido nada grave pero aun usaría la escusa para evitar a Félix durante un tiempo. ― Tengo que... ―dejó la frase en el aire mientras trataba de explicar con gestos que iba a curarse su "herida".

Una vez en la cocina soltó aire como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo desde que vio a Félix. No sabía que pretendía, pero le costaba pensar en una solución. Le dolía que después de el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por hacerle feliz el decidiera hacer esto. Esconder los sentimientos era algo casi más difícil que admitirlos.

Se llenó de valor y salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara. Preparó el café y se lo colocó en frente, le dio la vuelta al croissant y se dispuso a irse a atender otra mesa, por lo menos esa era su intención pero Félix volvió a interponerse.

― ¿Y bien?

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Ya sabes cuando será el reestreno? ― repuso con fastidio.

― ¿Yo? Ehh...No. Aún están reparando el teatro. ― respondió despistada. Olvidó la idea de ir a atender a clientes imaginarios y, recordando sus quejas anteriores fijó sus ojos en la plancha.

― Tengo algo que decirte, ¿a qué hora sales de aquí?

Bridgette volvió ha hacer aquel gesto. Un gesto que personalmente a Félix le recordaba a un cervatillo asustado. Con sus ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

― ¿P..p.p..por qué no me lo dices ahora? ¿Quiero decir? ¿Qué diferencia puede existir? ¿No sé? ― Dijo pronunciando todos los enunciados como pregunta. Sin duda estaba confundida.

― Cla.. ― comenzó Félix, pero paró súbitamente. Bridgette seguía centrada en el croissant. Así que obviamente no vio a Félix discutir con Plagg ― ¡NO! ― sobresaltó a Bridgette e nuevo quien lo miró asustada. Félix al notar su tono de voz subió la mirada y confrontó a Bridgette. Corrigió su tono y dijo ― No, tiene que ser cuando salgas, ahora no.

La chica tardó un tiempo en responder. Se sentía nerviosa y un poco asustada, pero sobre todo ansiosa. Félix. ¿Félix le estaba pidiendo una cita? Aunque técnicamente ya hayan tenido una, eso era distinto. Parecía una proposición (de una cita obviamente) Se mordió el labio conteniendo la emoción. Sabía que no era el caso. De hecho había buscado la palabra cita en el diccionario.

 _ **Cita** \- nombre femenino_

 _1\. Reproducción de las palabras dichas o escritas por alguien con el fin de apoyar o confirmar algo que se dice._

 _2\. Acuerdo o compromiso entre dos o más personas acerca del lugar, día y hora en que se encontrarán para verse o tratar algún asunto._

 _3\. Reunión que resulta de este acuerdo o compromiso_

Reunión. La palabra reunión era la lo él quería. Una reunión. No un cita. Con ese pensamiento. Miró a Félix.

― Dentro de tres horas.

― Entendido ― Solo cuando Félix contestó se dio cuenta de que ella misma había hablado. ― Podemos encontrarnos en la plaza ― dijo señalando hacia atrás, done se encontraba la plaza.

Ella asintió mientras sacaba el croissant de la plancha y se lo servía.

― A las cuatro ― confirmó el chico.

Iba a seguir hablando pero la campana que indicaba que un cliente había entrado la salvó.


	19. Chapter 19

― ¿Enserio vas a seguir con eso de las citas? ― preguntó Plagg incrédulo.

― ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo hice lo que tu me dijiste ― dijo el chico con fastidio mientras se sentaba en uno de los solitarios bancos de aquel parque vacío.

― Yo nunca te dije que le pidieras una cita ― se defendió Plagg ― eso sería estúpido.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo Félix repentinamente iracundo mientras agarraba a Plagg con una mano.

― Pensé que lo sabías ― dijo de manera relajada mientras se escapaba de su agarre fácilmente con sus poderes ― es decir, tu fuiste quién lo viviste, porque querrías que la persona que te molestaba vuelva a fijarse en ti ― se burló ― ahora parecerás un mimado que solo quiere atención ― y se volvió a reír.

― Tu. Estás. Muerto ― y a pesar de que ambos sabían que, ni él podía atraparlo ni el kwami podría ser nunca atrapado, comenzaron a correr.

Y por eso se encontraban en aquella inútil situación, ambos completamente cansados y sentados en una solitaria banca de aquel parque. Si en algún momento hubo personas, estas se marcharon o bien por el comportamiento de Félix o por su mirada en aquel momento, parecía que podía matar a alguien con la mirada.

― ¡Félix! ― dijo Plagg alargando las sílabas mientras lloriqueaba ― Por favor, aunque sea un trocito, POR FAVOR ― suplicaba el kwami.

Pero el muchacho seguía ignorándolo, de hecho había estado así de callada y pensativo durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí sentado, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía más enfadado a cada minuto que pasaba.

― ¡AHRRRRR! ― gritó de repente mientras sostenía la cabeza. ― ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― dijo Plagg con fastidio ― solo sigue, no es como si tuvieras otra opción ahora mismo.

― Sí supongo, bien ― dijo mientras soltaba aire, nervioso ― solo tengo que volver al plan original. Solo tengo que decirle lo siento y ya está, todo se acabará.

― ¿Por qué sigues hablando así?

― ¿Em?

― ¡Como si no supieras!

― ¿El qué?

― No puedes solo hacer eso, tienes que sentirlo, de verdad.

― Plagg ― le reprimió.

― Pensé que eras más listo muchacho. No puedes mentir, se supone que todo eso de la evolución es para limpiar el alma, no puedes limpiarla con mentiras, por lo menos así era la última vez que lo comprobé ― dijo confundido.

― AHHRRRR ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ― volvió a gritó.

― ¡No lo sé!

Y se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

― ¿Enserio pensabas mentirle? ― dijo Plagg rompiendo el silencio.

― ¿Qué otra opción había? Pensé que lo que debía hacer era hacerla sentir mejor, o algo así. Supongo que esta no era la respuesta de todos modos, no habrá otra manera. Algo más fácil, y algo que no implique para nada a Bridgette.

― No lo sé, y la verdad, es que llevo tanto tiempo sin comer queso que no creo que pueda pensar adecuadamente.

― No, creo que esta es una buena práctica para lo que va a ser tu vida a partir de ahora ― habló de manera fría.

― ¡Pero Félix...! ― suplicaba el kwami.

― ¡Habla! Y deja de quejarte, no mejorará en nada tu situación.

― Esta bien, se me ha ocurrido algo, pero no te va a gustar ― respondió con fastidió.

― ¿Hay algo de esta situación que me guste?

― Esta bien, chico. Pero primero, piensa con cuidado, no absolutamente naaaada de lo que te arrepientas con Bridgette. ¿Nada? ― el chico tan solo le dirigió una mirada condescendiente ― muy bien. Chico, no ves la suerte que tienes.

― ¿Por qué? ― respondió burlón.

― Tienes suerte de que fuera yo quien fue escogido para ti ― el chico alzó la ceja ― eres un gato después de todo. Sabes que son los animales más consentidos del mundo. Solo tienes que acercarte un poco a la chica, ya lo verás, tus instintos lo harán por ti. Si te acercas un poco te encariñarás. Es lo que pasa cuando alguien le da comida a un gato, para nosotros eso es un acto de bondad, por eso nos encariñamos fácilmente.

― Oh no, de eso nada.

― Félix, yo solo digo que llevas luchando contra tus sentidos dese quién sabe cuando, solo tienes que dejarlo salir, quizá así...

― Plagg, creo que me he equivocado. Te he mandado a pensar cuando tú no sabes. Fue mi error y lo admito ― le miró mientras levantaba la ceja ― lo siento ― habló pronunciando exageradamente las palabras.

― Al final harás lo que quieras ― se quejó el kwami antes de tirarse sobre el banco alegando estar agotado.

Pero a pesar de lo que dijo no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de su compañero. Comienza a reflexionar sobre las limitaciones de su mente, las que él mismo se impuso y no pudo evitar pensar en como comenzó. No pudo evitar pensar en su madre.


	20. Chapter 20

¿Cómo era aquello posible? después de todo, ella era Bridgette. Era la persona que aún levantándose 3 horas antes llegaba tarde a la escuela todos los días. Y allí estaba, 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada en el lugar acordado, no sabía cómo había ocurrido aquello, había hecho todo lo posible por intentar llegar tarde, su madre había escuchado su conversación con Félix y le había dejado salir media hora antes, media hora que aprovechó para bañarse, vestirse y tomar una pequeña siesta, decidió no mirar el reloj, pues sí lo miraba sabía que aumentaría la sensación de nerviosismo. En todo ese tiempo Tikki no dijo nada tan solo se dedicó a observar, con cierta diversión el comportamiento de su amiga.

Sabía que estaba nerviosa y sabía por qué pero aún así le resultaba cómico ver cómo la chica a pesar de estar en una situación con la que había soñado aún se sentía incómoda y torpe por el hecho. Se había duchado más rápido que en cualquier otra ocasión y había dormido tan solo 5 minutos a duras penas, había salido corriendo de su casa por temor a llegar tarde y aún así se quejaba de haber llegado temprano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus acciones como ocurría cada vez que la situación involucraba a Félix.

Sintiéndose inútil por no poder ni siquiera llegar tarde al intentarlo, se sentó en la fuente mirando al vacío, reprochandose una y otra vez. Fue así durante un largo tiempo, después soltó un suspiro de la nada, era el mismo parque y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, la había citado en el mismo parque donde se habían conocido, qué cruel puede ser destino, o también tener un mal sentido del humor, tal y como Félix, después de todo era cierto que todo estaba conectado, como decía su abuelo. Rio sin gracia ante sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar pensar en los momentos que pasó en qué lugar. No solo con Félix si no con todos, después amplio radio de acción, no solo al parque sino a su barrio entero, después a París, después a Francia.

Había pasado innumerables situaciones desde que salió de China, encontró una amistad verdadera con muchas personas, aprendió mucho y de muchos, se encontró con un ser mágico que le otorgo poderes, y encontró su primer amor y lo dejo libre. Aquello le había costado mucho trabajo, y aún así aquel chico desconsiderado seguía ahí, seguía en su vida cuando le había intentado sacar y es que por mucho que lo intentara, él ya no saldría, él era parte de su vida y no podía borrarlo igual que no podía borrar el recuerdo de su treceavo cumpleaños o la primera vez que hizo un pastel, o cuando se fue de China. Todo eso eran recuerdos. Igual que Félix, o al menos esa era la intención sin embargo él se resistía a convertirse en un recuerdo; el sentimiento reivindicaba a cada momento que no estaba muerto, que seguía ahí y no se iba a ir, por lo menos no en un futuro cercano. Y allí estaba gritando que era un sentimiento y no un recuerdo para mala fortuna de la chica. Quizá hubiera sido más fácil sí Félix no hubiera vuelto si es simplemente hubiera seguido ignorando su existencia, pero no, y seguía sin entender las intenciones del chico, era casi como si quisiera tenerla cerca, pero ella sabía que eso era imposible después de todo había hecho algo mal.

Suspiro de nuevo, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo complicada que podía llegar a ser la vida, claro también era culpa suya quién le mandaba enamorarse de un modelo, yo de nuevo por sus pensamientos.

Observo sus alrededores y se dedicó a recordar todos los momentos que le habían pasado en cada rincón hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una figura familiar. El chico la miraba aunque no parecía fijarse en ella, tal y como lo hacía antes.

Desde cuándo había estado ahí, la está mirando a ella, no parecía estar mirando nada y sin embargo no parto daba los ojos de los suyos, hasta que llegó al punto de dar un poco de miedo. Una mirada profunda y oscura, así es como la miraba. Apartó la mirada, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Tenía que acercarse, marcharse, fingir que no lo había visto, saludar, no sabía qué hacer, otra vez se sintió inútil, porque no podía hacer más como su alter ego, que tenía que el traje que le hacía sentirse cómoda, era la máscara, era aquel poder que le transmitía, ¿por qué, si era la misma persona se sentía tan diferente cuando llevaba la máscara?

― Llegaste a tiempo ― remarcó el chico con la misma frialdad de siempre.

― También fue una sorpresa para mí ― respondió ella tomando la mano para levantarse.

Félix se sorprendió cuando la vio llegar, más nerviosa de lo habitual y eso que por primera vez en su vida había llegado con tiempo a una... ¿cita? Esa palabra seguía siendo mellas en su cabeza.

Se dedicó observarla durante un tiempo, sus expresiones lo decían todo sentía que podía leerle la mente, estaba confundida, después extrañada, después nostálgica, feliz, confusa, ¿triste?, era casi divertido seguir la línea de sus pensamientos. De repente la chica le miró pero no parecía ella, de nuevo esa mirada una mirada familiar pero al mismo tiempo casi desconocida, una mirada que no parecía estar hecha para ella y al mismo tiempo no podía imaginar a quién le quedaría mejor, que hacía que su interior se revolviese y que su pecho latiese. Algo que le enfadaba y le encantaba a la vez.

Sin darse cuenta se había levantado había ofrecido su mano tal y como lo habría hecho Chat Noir, se recrimino por eso sin embargo ella parecía no darse cuenta de la similitud. No la culpaba después de todo solo había estado con el héroe una vez.

― ¿De qué querías hablar? ― pregunto la chica nerviosa después de un rato de silencio.

Pero Félix no respondió y siguió dando vueltas por el parque como habían estado haciendo desde hace unos 10 minutos, caminando despacio y pausado.

Aquel paseo se sentía casi pesado, como sí Félix intentará retener el momento, retrasarlo evitar que lo que sea que pretendía en ese encuentro pasara.

― ¿Sabes? aquí conocí a mi primer amigo, ― comenzó a hablar la chica― era muy pequeña había llegado hacía poco de China, y estaba muy muy asustada, después de todo aún ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a la vida de mi propio país, y fue un cambio muy grande, siempre había estado estudiando idiomas con mis padres pero ninguno me resultó tan difícil como fue el francés, era tan distinto a lo que yo conocía. cuando llegué aquí no sabía hablar nada y tuve mucho miedo nunca poder hablar con nadie, de no poder hacer amigos, de no tener a nadie. Y de repente aquel niño se acercó y no se rió de mí por mí acento, tampoco intento gastarme una broma, no se aprovechó de mi ignorancia, me enseñó. Me dio una oportunidad. y estoy muy agradecida por ello. Este lugar es muy especial para mí por eso. ― hizo una pequeña pausa ― Me enseñó algo, algo que al cabo del tiempo acabé olvidando la consideración desinteresada. Lo siento. ― dijo parando la marcha. y agachó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia. ― fui egoísta, pensé, no, yo…. simplemente quise mantener ese sentimiento y no pensé en ti, en los tuyos, en tus sentimientos. Lo siento mucho.― La chica levantó la cabeza con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. Y Félix pudo ver las lágrimas contenidas en su mirada― Lo siento mucho pero, por favor no vuelvas hacer esto, lo estoy intentando, y me duele mucho, porque no eres un recuerdo, eres un sentimiento y estás aquí y yo no puedo soportar verte y retenerlo. Y sé que no... que no es probable que lo entiendas porque tú... no.. yo, ― comenzó a tartamudear ― a mi,.. tu.. y por mucho que pasé el tiempo ― el volumen de su voz se volvió cada vez más bajo y sus ojos evitaban su mirada. ― Por favor, solo olvidame.

Su respiración se fue. Los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Félix la atrajo a su cuerpo y la envolvió con sus brazos. ― Yo también lo siento, pero no creo que pueda.

* * *

 **LO SIENTO MUCHO, han pasado siglos desde la última actualización, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de como comenzar a escribir este capítulo, pero por fín. Voy a tratar de terminar esto lo más pronto posible.**

 **PRIX**


	21. Chapter 21

¿Por qué se sorprendía? Últimamente aquello pasaba mucho eso de no poder controlar lo que estaba haciendo o sintiendo.

Pero aun así, ¿por qué sentía aquel contacto necesario? Se sentía cálido. Hacía bastante que no se sentía así de cómodo con un contacto físico.

Mientras tanto Bridgette seguía quieta, intentando contener el llanto mientras sentía los brazos de Félix abrazarla cada vez un poco más fuerte. No se atrevía a devolver el abrazo por miedo, miedo a que aquello fuera un sueño, o una broma. No sabía que debía hacer en esa situación, honestamente nunca pensó que realmente pasaría.Sí es cierto que lo había imaginado algunas veces, sin embargo en su y imaginación todo era más fácil. Ella sabía que aquello no era real por lo que podía darse el lujo de hacer lo que quisiera pero, ¿y si hacía algo que no era correcto?¿Qué pasaría?

Eso es lo que significaba depender de los sentimientos de otra persona, todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados evitaban que las lágrimas pararan.

― Lo siento ― habló de nuevo el chico y sintió su mano acariciando la cabeza.

Ella tan solo lanzó sus manos alrededor del chico y le abrazó. Ella le abrazaba sollozando en voz baja mientras que Félix acariciaba su cabeza con una expresión entre confusa y divertida.

* * *

Chat Noir saltaba de tejado en tejado buscando por todos lados la melena oscura de Bridgette. Su despedida había sido la más incómoda que jamás había experimentado. Sus amigos habían llegado sorprendiendolos en el parque. Habían pensado que él había sido quien la había hecho llorar así, y aunque era en cierto modo correcto no era de la manera que ellos pensaban.

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas, por eso después de todo la había citado. Y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta tenía un poco de miedo sobre lo que aquella chica, Melodie le dijera sobre él. Había pasado casi media hora diciendose a si mismo que no importaba y convenciendose de que no tenía por qué ir, mientras ignoraba a Plagg.

Pero entonces, cuando Nathalie le llamó…

― ¿Estás ocupado Félix? ― preguntó Nathalie por el altavoz del teléfono

No, no lo estaba. Bridgette se había ido. y NO le importaba.

― Sí, Nathalie, la verdad es que me estás interrumpiendo ― dijo con fastidio mientras colgaba. ― Maldita sea ― dijo sonriendo de medio lado. ― Plagg, transformame.

Era extraño. Aquella fuerza que de repente sentía, sus sentidos estaban más alerta. Se sentía extrañamente… ¿feliz? No podía decirlo con seguridad, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Tal y como todo lo que tenía que ver con la chica.

Saltó otra vez. A lo lejos atisbo a final de la avenida aquel cabello rebelde que siempre estaba parado mirando hacia arriba, antes de darse cuenta chocó con el edificio trató por los medios pero no pudo sujetarse al borde. Cayó estrepitosamente en un contenedor de basura, pero a pesar de eso nada parecía podía cambiar su humor, usó su bastó como impulso y saltó hasta lo alto de un edificio e intentó seguir el rastro. Para su sorpresa fue increíblemente fácil. No la veía del todo, pero siempre podía distinguir algún rastro de ella entre la multitud.

Pero de pronto desapareció. O al menos eso pareció, no podía verla, pero no podía haber ido lejos, de cualquier manera que hacía por allí, tan lejos de todos.

De repente vio a Melodie, estaba cruzando el Sena por uno de los muchos puentes.

Una idea cruzó por su mente.

― Vaya sorpresa ― dijo en voz alta, asustando a la chica.

― ¿Chat Noir? ― dijo después de un momento de silencio. Parecía sorprendida y feliz. Pero por qué estaría tan feliz de verle.

― ¿Quién más sería? ― vio como ella reprimió de cierta manera su expresión.

― ¿Qué te pasó?

Eso alertó al gato que no pudo evitar comprobar lo que la chica miraba. Su traje, había cambiado.

― Whoaaa ― exclamó dando unos pasos hacia atrás ― era posible ― añadió.(Pondré una imagen, buscaré la manera)

― ¿Qué?― Ser aún más sexy, es posible ― guiñó un ojo, a lo que la chica respondió con un bufido mientras se sentaba en el suelo. ― Pareces muy feliz.

― Creo que lo soy ― eso llamó la atención de la chica, "creo" ― pero tu, por otro lado. Pareces… consternada, esa es la palabra. ― ella sonrió disimuladamente ― pero la pregunta es ¿Qué haces debajo de un puente? ― y Bridgette soltó una risita estrangulada.

― Me escondo de alguien. Pero de cualquier modo, tengo curiosidad.. ― evitó el tema y le miró mientras subía las cejas.

― Oh, ¿te refieres estos trapos?―bromeó el chico ― me los dieron por ser el gato más grande de la camada.

Ella rio por su actitud, fue entonces cuando sus rodillas cedieron y el cansancio llegó.

― ¡Chat! ― exclamó la chica en un pequeño grito.

― Creo que necesito cubrir tus ojos ― suspiró el chico mientras se apoyaba en el bastón

― ¿Qué? ―no esperó a nada. Rajó la tela de la chaqueta de la chica. Ya le compraría una nueva. Y le cubrió los ojos con los girones antes de derrumbarse sobre ella.

Félix apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de una confundida Bridgette.

― ¿Chat? ― preguntó ella extendiendo las manos hacia su cara.

― Estoy un poco cansado ― dijo tomando su mano con un poco de dificultad. No tenía la máscara no podía dejar que ella lo supiera.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― Bridgette esperaba no sonar muy sospechosa. Ese gato tonto había salido sin comprobar que tanto podía durar su transformación.

― Que oportuna ― aceptó el chico. Mientras recibía una galleta de Bridgetta ― gracias, señorita.

Después de un momento de silencio, donde Plagg adormilado comía la galleta, el chico suspiró.

― Para ti ― dijo dudoso ― ¿qué significa madurar?

La chica se rio para sí misma, después de todo como esperaba que fuera. Ella misma había tenido problemas para reconocer eso, así que despacio dijo ― Para mi, madurar significa ser fiel a ti mismo.

― ¿A ti mismo? Y si, has olvidado…

― ¿A ser tu mismo? ― rio la chica ― se puede olvidar eso. Ahora mismo, tu estas siendo tu. Tu eres Chat Noir, eres valiente, fiel, fuerte, justo, gracioso, seguro de ti mismo, eres increible. Eres una gran persona.

Cuando pudo pidió en un susurro a Plagg que lo transformara. Quitó la venda de sus ojos y dijo: ― lo soy ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió ante la respuesta.

― Y un poco arrogante también.

La chica prestó atención a su chaqueta. que estaba completamente destrozada, con una mirada lastimosa se la quitó y la dejó a un lado.

Fue entonces cuando cayeron en un agradable silencio. Cada uno estaba pensando en lo suyo.

Por su parte Chat estaba concentrado pensando: ¿Qué fue lo que hice?¿Qué es lo que me falta?

Y miró a su derecha donde estaba la chica sentada con una mirada ausente. De un momento a otro está volteó y chocó con su mirada. Antes de poder procesar lo que ocurría el chico se adelantó, como había sucedido antes en el parque. Se acercó y chocó los labios con los de la chica. Y los unió a ambos en un beso.

Eras tú ¿verdad?

* * *

BESOOOOOO.

Aún quedan algunas cosas por pasar pero ya está acabando. Estoy trabajando en otra historia, en realidad esta es con mis OC's pero no sé, pensé en adaptarlo a Miraculous por que es una de mis series preferidas. Estoy trabajando en ella pero no tengo claro si la adaptaré.

PD: la imagen está en mi perfil.

Solo tienen que entrar a mi perfil y pulsar en el link de la descripción.


	22. Chapter 22

Félix había estado tirado en la cama, inmóvil físicamente pero su mente no paraba dese que habían llegado a casa hacía una media hora. Durante los primeros momentos Pagg pensó que estaba muerto puesto que no respondía a sus pullas, pero entonces gritó y rió como un psicópata así que descartó la idea.

El chico no bajaba de la gama de rojos, cada vez que pensaba en el beso el color aumentaba y el calor llegaba hasta sus orejas, su corazón se aceleraba y sentía la ferviente necesidad de moverse, correr saltar, se sentía ansioso y nervioso, pero una sonrisa idiota no se apartaba de sus labios. Tardó bastante en descartar una enfermedad mental, y un poco más en admitir que lo que sentía no era no era nada malo. Y que era causado por ella.

Al pensar en ella un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su sonrisa se extendió. Se sentó de golpe y se rió sin gracia y soltó un grito de frustración antes dejarse caer de nuevo.

Se levantó de golpe y puso sus manos en su nuca y gruñó mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro. Y volvió a sonreír.

Nunca se había sentido así, estaba confundido pero a la vez se sentía contento y no se arrepentía de nada, o sí.

Sus pensamientos volaban, sus sentimientos cambiaban en cuestión de segundos, y lo único que le apetecía era salir y liberar toda la energía que tenía.

Se intentó calmar. Piensa sobre esto. Fríamente.

Se obligaba a concentrarse, pero de repente su sonrisa aparecía de nuevo y negaba con la cabeza.

"Tu eres Chat Noir, eres valiente, fiel, fuerte, justo, gracioso, seguro de ti mismo, eres increible. Eres una gran persona."

Su pecho se calentó y volvió a sonreír.

Chat era eso,Chat era todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Chat era la parte pasional, sensible y romántica que que Félix no podía mostrar, o que se obligaba a no mostrar.

Pensó en lo que sintió al besarla y volvió a enrojecer, aún así intentó concentrarse. Ella, eso era lo que hacía.

Ella sacaba la parte más pasional de él, la parte más vulnerable la ponía a flor de piel, para Félix eso era un tortura pero para Chat.

Volvió a gritar.

Él la beso. Sí. El beso a Bridgette. Al pensar en su nombre volvió a enrojecer violentamente. Sí. Y le gustó. Sí. Y no le importaría si volviera a ocurrir.

― En absoluto ― se soprendió respondiendo en voz alta. Su voz era ronca y profunda. Respiraba lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniéndose para no salir al encuentro de Bridgette.

Sonrió de medio lado y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, se acercó a la ventana y apoyó su cabeza contra esta cerrando los ojos

― Al parecer, me gustas princesa ― dijo de nuevo en voz alta. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su reflejo. Se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba puesto el traje.

De nuevo, eso no era propio de Félix, de Chat Noir era el pan de cada día pero, ¿no eran la misma persona?

Sí, pero eso Bridgette no lo sabe y tú la besaste como Chat Noir ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?

Se apoyó contra el cristal y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Por un momento pensó si Bridgette estaría sufriendo de esa manera. Y de repente sintió un casi irresistible arrebato de comprobar su estado.

A Félix le gustaba Bridgette.

A Chat Noir le gustaba Bridgette.

De repente recordó como después de aquel beso ella había huído descaradamente. Te das cuenta de que para ella suena como si dos chicos se le estuvieran acercando, debe estar confundida.

Sintió su pecho pesado, ¿le había hecho daño?

― Maldita sea. ― De repente recordó las palabras de Ladybug. ― Así que así es como se siente. Que te guste alguien, de verdad.

Soltó una risa tonta, nunca pensó que tendría que competir contra sí mismo para conseguir el corazón de nadie. Mucho menos de Bridgette. Pero quién se rendiría.

De repente una determinación creció violentemente en él. Y escuchó dos voces en su cabeza gritando a la vez "¡Él!"

― Plagg, transformame.

― Otra vez no ― se quejó al ser absorbido por el anillo.

Todavía no sabía qué hacer. Pero seguía preocupado de como se lo estaría tomando Brigette. Ya tomaría una decisión después de disculparse.

Esperaba que todavía estuviese despierta.

* * *

 **PRIX**

 **sin comentarios...**


	23. Chapter 23

Bridgette volvía a casa tan distraída como siempre, de no ser por Tikki no habría vuelto entera a casa, sin embargo tenía una buena razón, Chat Noir la había besado después de todo. Tikki había estado alucinando con el hecho desde que sucedió. Cada vez que podía, la pequeña kwami comenzaba a teorizar sobre lo sucedido, pero Bridgette no la escuchaba.

Recordó aquel momento. Ella podía haberlo evitado, pero por qué no lo hizo entonces. Esa mirada. Chat Noir, parecía haber encontrado en ella la respuesta a todos los males del mundo. Recordar su mirada la hacía sonrojar, si volviera a estar en esa situación de nuevo estaba segura de que acabaría de la misma manera, era algo muy tentador. Algo que nunca había visto en la mirada de nadie más, pero que estaba segura de proyectar. Probablemente esa es la mirada que ella tenía cada vez que miraba a...

Sonrió con melancolía. Todavía lo quería, después de todo. Era un sentimiento profundo y real. De repente, ese pensamiento la hizo feliz. Ella guardaba en su interior un sentimiento hermoso, que esperaba que algún día hiciera tan feliz a Félix como Chat Noir lo hizo con ella. Pero él lo sabía. Era peligroso involucrarse como superhéroes con civiles, podría ponerlos en peligro.

Lo supo desde el momento en el que salió corriendo, y no la siguió. Se sintió terriblemente orgullosa, por mucho que doliera se daría cuenta de la razón, el podía comportarse como un tonto pero definitivamente no lo era, si de verdad quería algo con ella, se acercaría como civil. Volvió a sonrojarse ante eso, Chat Noir acercándose a ella como civil. Qué extraño. Rió sin poder evitarlo, de sus locos pensamientos.

Seguía sintiéndose inquieta, incluso después de horas. Su cerebro seguía repitiendo una y otra vez el suceso y pensando en todo lo que pudo haber pasado. Aunque siempre teniendo en mente el hecho de que nada cambiaría lo que pasó. Tenía que aceptarlo, y lo hacía, pero aquel nerviosismo causado por la adrenalina del momento se mantenía encerrado en su pecho.

Su teléfono sonó y la sacó de su pequeña burbuja.

― Hola Jean ― contestó.

― ¡Bridgette!¡Por fin! Desapareciste de repente, estaba preocupado. Te he llamado como 20 veces

― Oh, lo siento mucho, fue algo imprevisto. Y estaba huyendo de Melodie ― Las risas se escucharon desde el auricular.

― De todas maneras. ¿Por qué Mercury y Melodie te trajeron al teatro como si hubieras escapado de la guerra?

― Más imprevistos ― dijo dejando caer la cabeza ― estaba con Félix. Cada vez me sorprende más.

― ¿Qué paso? ― pregunto Jean Claude más relajado.

― Yo... Es una muy larga historia. ― Soltó aire y después de una pequeña pausa habló ― Me gusta Félix, pero yo no le gusto, no, de hecho me desprecia, cualquiera juraría que me odia. Así que decidí alejarme para que él pudiera relajarse, para que no tuviera que... me entiendes ¿no? ― después un sonido de afirmación Jean habló.

―Me estás diciendo, que este chico, con el que fuiste al teatro el otro día ¿te odia? Lo siento, pero no tiene sentido.

― ¿Qué?

― Bridgette, realmente deberías prestar más atención a lo que te rodea, ese chico no te odia, creéme.

― ¡Pero eso es porque está raro!

― ¿Qué?

― Como decía, me odia, o me odiaba. Me alejé, porque me di cuenta que no había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos y no quería molestarlo...

― Osea te alejaste del chico que te despreciaba ― Bridgette pudo sentir las comillas en esa última palabra ― ¿por él? No por ti, sino por él.

― Si ― dijo la chica con la mayor naturalidad del mundo ― bueno, como decía. Desde hace unas semanas está raro y ayer, se comportó de manera demasiado, no sé, afectuosa con migo.

― Bridgette ― dijo seriamente ― ¿¡Que fue lo que ese tipo hizo!? ― dijo con una agresividad que sorprendió a Bridgette.

― Me abrazó ― dijo en un susurro.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo con cierta gracia ― Bridgette, tienes que cuidar más lo que dices.

― Para mi fue muy extraño.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de abrazó fue? ¿Hizo algo, tocó algo que no... ― Bridgette abrió los ojos ante la insinuación de su amigo.

―No, no, es decir, yo intenté decirle que dejara de actuar raro, que no hacía falta, que yo me alejaría para que él pudiera estar bien y me abrazó, y me dijo que... no creía poder hacerlo, alejarse de mi. Y entonces yo me puse a llorar porque soy un tonta sensiblera y lo estropeé todo.

― No seas tan dura contigo misma.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el cuál ambos estuvieron reflexionando sobre la situación hasta que el sonido de la risa de Jean Claude lo rompió.

― ¿Qué pasa Jean?

― Nada, es solo que ese chico debe de haber sido un ogro, para que te sorprendas cuando te abrace. Es decir yo te abrazo to el rato, nos tomamos de la mano todo el rato, me refiero es algo muy natural.

― Pero con él todo es difícil. Parece un niño asustado de los demás, y quiero ayudarle. Pero al parecer solo lo estuve presionando, reforzando su idea de que lo que él hacía era lo correcto. Cuando me alejé, él empezó a... salir de su zona de comfort, aunque fuera un poco, hacía progresos, poco a poco. Y tengo miedo, de que lo que quiera sea, volver a aquello, a aquella soledad.

― Bridgette, tu tampoco puedes darte por vencido.

― ¿A que te refieres?

― Si de verdad te quiere mantener cerca, no hagas que se arrepienta de su decisión. No lo sigas alejando, porque si de verdad era tan cerrado antes, no está volviendo, está avanzando al pedirte que vuelvas.

― No había pensado en eso.

― Ser realista y pesimista son dos cosas distintas, Bri. ― La chica rió.

― Bueno, ya hemos hablado suficiente de mi. Esta tarde querías decirme algo ¿cierto? ― dijo mientras se iba acordando poco a poco de lo que le había dicho Jean Claude aquella tarde ― incluso habías preparado un almuerzo ― dijo con pesar ― ¡lo siento! Lo había olvidado completamente. ― Al otro lado del teléfono Jean rió.

― Lo supuse cuando llamé por cuarta vez.

― Perdón

― No importa, de verdad, solo te quería contar que...bueno...Mark...― la chica dio un gritito

― No me digas ― dijo con emoción ― bueno, si dime. Es decir, ¿es oficial? Me refiero a..

― Tranquilízate, Bri ― dijo riendo. Bridgette pudo sentir como se sonrojaba al otro lado del teléfono ― Y, si. Es oficial. Estamos saliendo ― dijo muy lentamente.

Bridgette contuvo un ataque de felicidad. ― Me alegro mucho por ti, ahora tienes un novio genial. Y con el que viajaras por toda Francia, actuando, juntos. ¡Qué romántico!

El chico rió nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

― Sí, bueno supongo. Mercury sigue flipando. Sabes que siempre esta alardeando de saber todo lo que pasa en todos lados.

Hablaron hasta que Bridgette se quedó dormida. Jean Claude siempre la ayudaba a relajarse, era fácil contarle lo que sentía porque sabía que él la comprendería. Aquella conversación la dejó en paz.

Durmió profundamente, tanto que no notó la sombra en la ventana, ni los pasos en la azotea. Chat no entró, pero rondó el lugar durante bastante tiempo, lidiando con sus sentimientos de la misma manera en la que lo había estado haciendo en casa.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar durmiendo?

Dijo celoso. Él quería dormir. Y no podía. Todo era su culpa. Pero claro.

Para ella Chat Noir la había besado y ella, no sentía nada por Chat. Se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa. De repente que tuviera tanta confianza en sus sentimientos por alguien como Félix le provocó mucha felicidad. El que ella estuviera durmiendo significaba que la situación de aquella tarde no había perturbado sus sentimientos. Se sintió repentinamente orgulloso y contento y con ese sentimiento volvió a casa.

Gracias a la transformación la cuál todavía no era completa durmió mucho y profundamente. Por fin.


	24. Chapter 24

En general los días pasaban tranquilos para ambos, si tranquilos también significaba interminables. Ambos tenían cosas que decirse pero todo era tan confuso. Bridgette seguía enamorada de Félix. Sí. Pero no sabía qué hacer, es decir, ella sabía que si se comportaba como antes con él, el resultado simplemente se repetiría y si no hacía nada, es probable que el tiempo pasase y no lo volviera a ver. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Félix ya debía conocer sus sentimientos por él, quizá por eso la había estado invitando a salir.

Sintió un fuerte calor en la mano, lo que la hizo sisear mientras despertaba de su ensimismamiento. La taza se rompió haciendo un estruendo mientras sus padre se acercaron preocupados a comprobar su estado.

— Bridgette.. — la llamó su madre acercándose.

— Estoy bien, es solo que estoy un poco distraída, iré a curarme la mano — declaró.

Si eso era cierto, entonces porqué no había vuelto, es decir, si era por eso por lo que él se había estado fijando en ella entonces... Soltó un bufido. ¿Y quién no lo haría después de la escenita que habían montado sus amigos? Se dio una palmada mental.

Sintió las pequeñas patas de Tikki en sus manos.

— ¿Estás bien? Estás un poco distraída últimamente.

— Estoy bien Tikki, solo he estado... pensando, ¿no es eso bueno?— dijo la chica burlona, a lo que la kwami respondió riendo.

— No demasiado, después de todo tu eres una chica de acción.

Mientras tanto Félix, bueno el caso de Félix era un poco especial. Después de verla pasó dos días intentando negar todo de nuevo, aunque no podía, lo que hacía que dudase de su propia salud mental.

— ¡Félix! — eso llamó la atención del chico de nuevo quién alzó la ceja con prepotencia. — ¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho esto? — se quejó el director.

— No sé, ¿cinco, seis? Demasiadas para mi gusto — habló el chico con fastidio.

Con un poco de desesperación el director volvió a hablar — No, no, no. Es decir, si, pero me refiero a que... sabes olvídalo, solo intentémoslo de nuevo. Tienes que beber y sonreír a la cámara.

— Listos, prevenidos, 16-2, 4, ¡plaqueta! — dijo un hombre bajando la plaqueta frente a la cámara.

— ¡Acción! — gritó el director.

Un música comenzó a sonar y él resoplo y volvió a atraer la lata a los labios, de nuevo, el refresco era muy ácido para su gusto, pero podía asegurar que era refrescante pero a él no le gustaba. Ese era el tipo de le gustaría a Bridgette, sí, a ella le gustaría. Ese pensamiento hizo que resoplara con una media sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Debería de llevarle algo a ella?

De repente volvió a fruncir el ceño, ¿estaba realmente pensando en eso?

— ¡Corten! — gritó el director de repente, más bruscamente de lo que había gritado antes. — ¿Lo tienes? Por favor, dime que lo tienes — suplicó el hombre al cámara quien revisaba la grabación.

— ¡Lo tenemos!—de repente todo el mundo en el set empezó a gritar de alegría.

Sinceramente a Félix no le importaba por qué tanta felicidad solo sabía que la grabación había acabado y eso significaba libertad.

Alzó una ceja hacia Nathalie quien asintió. Con esto Félix se fue a cambiar para marcharse.

Cuando se terminó de cambiarse tomó dos refrescos de la nevera portátil y se dispuso a salir cuando alguien gritó: — ¡Qué nadie salga! ¡Hay un monstruo atacando!

Esas palabras atrajeron suficiente atención sobre la pantalla para que nadie notase que él salía por la puerta principal. Se informó del ataque en el Ladyblog y fue a su encuentro.

Las cosas con Ladybug eran mucho mejores que nunca. Ellos eran un equipo, eran compañeros y ahora también eran grandes amigos. Confiaban plenamente en que se protegerían uno al otro y vencían al enemigo antes de que este se diera cuenta. Los medios también se habían dado cuenta de este cambio y empezaron a difundir rumores sobre su relación, a ninguno le importaba, no era como si el rumor de que los superhéroes tuvieran un romance afectaría a la vida de sus vidas civiles, pero aun así se encargaron de desmentirlos.

Otra cosa nueva de aquella nueva que traía aquella confianza eran las charlas. Antes Ladybug se mostraba cerrada a compartir cualquier dato sobre si misma para evitar el peligro, pero Chat había demostrado ser de confianza. No hablaban de cosas en específico, no había nombres, ni descripciones complicadas, parecía más una conversación en clave pero por suerte ellos se entendían muy bien.

— Bien hecho — dijeron mientras chocaban los puños.

Hablaron un poco con los medios y después se marcharon.

— Te he visto un poco distraído hoy. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica.

— Sí — contestó Chat de manera muy repentina.

— ¿En serio? Pareces muy nervioso, y créeme sé lo que es estar nerviosa — dijo lo último entre dientes. El gato soltó aire mientras continuaba caminando por las azoteas.

— Estoy bien —dijo menos convencido — es solo qué — comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara —creo..., no, sé..., no... no es nada, es decir si hay algo pero no es seguro aunque probablemente se casi del todo seguro, no se sabe, digo no sé si... —comenzó a desvariar mientras gesticulaba y no se dio cuanta del final del edificio. Por suerte Ladybug fue más rápida, le tomó del brazo antes de que pudiese caerse y lo haló hacia ella, y cuanto estuvo a salvo colocó las manos en sus hombros para mirarle a los ojos.

—Te gusta alguien — afirmó ella. El chico enrojeció y comenzó a desvariar otra vez— no te estoy preguntando — dijo ella — sé lo que se siente, sé te gusta alguien, tanto como sé que ese alguien no soy yo — dijo ella sonriendo, eso consiguió relajar a Chat de alguna manera, suavizo su expresión e incluso se rió un poco.

— Es complicado.

— ¿Por qué? La gente siempre dice eso, "es complicado" — dijo cambiando la voz y haciendo gestos graciosos — no escuches a nadie, ni siquiera a tu cabeza testaruda — y le dio un pequeño coscorrón — haz lo que tu corazón diga — sonrió con dulzura tapando sus orejas. — No es complicado — afirmó de nuevo apartándose un poco de él — Da miedo — dijo seriamente antes de darse la vuelta y darle una sonrisa — hasta pronto — se despidió antes de lanzar su yoyó y marcharse balanceándose en el aire.

* * *

— Bridgette ¿te encuentras bien? — dijo Tikki mientras la chica se acostaba en su cama.

— Es gracioso, Ladybug, dándole consejos sobre amor a Chat — dijo mientras reía.

— Y muy buenos consejos si me permites — dijo la kwami divertida — ¿por qué no los sigues tu también? Y a sabes lo lista que es Ladybug — bromeó la kwami.

— Me gusta Félix — dijo sin más, lo que dejó confundida a Tikki— por mucho que lo intento, él sigue aquí — dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho — y no quiero sacarlo, ese es problema, nunca quise sacarlo, pensaba demasiado — dijo con expresión neutra como si estuviera divagando como si no supiese lo que decía — pero Tikki, lo malo no es que yo le quiera o no, es que él no me quiere y gracias a eso él ya sufrió. Conseguí que no quisiera tener amigos, que se volviese tan cerrado.

— Eso no fue tu culpa, además, ha cambiado un poco, tu lo has visto.

—Sí — dijo ella distraída pero no pudo contener una sonrisa ante el pensamiento de él abrazándola el otro día. Se volvió roja de vergüenza al recordar que en ese momento tan memorable ella estaba llorando como una tonta.

— Quizá deberías dejar que las cosas ocurran solas, esta vez me refiero. No intentes gustarle por la fuerza pero no intentes olvidarle, deja que si él quiere, de verdad, estar contigo, venga a ti.

Aquel comentario hizo que enrojeciese más aún. Ante el hecho Tikki rió, no era común que Bridgette se sonrojara tanto, era muy gracioso.

Mientras Tikki reía, Bridgette repetía entre dientes "¿que él venga a mi?". No podía parar de imaginarse a Félix como un príncipe en un caballo mientras le tendía la mano para irse con ella.

— ¡Bridgette! — gritaron desde abajo.

— ¡Si quiero! — respondió ella antes de darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué? Bridgette cariño tu amigo vino a verte — dijo su madre desde el salón.

— Oh — dijo avergonzada — Sí mamá, ya bajo.

Tikki seguía riendo mientras ella intentaba hacer que su cara no estuviese tan roja.

— Seguramente será Jean Claude — dijo para si misma mientras trataba de relajarse.

Se dirigió al salón. Pero no vio ni a Jean ni a su madre, hasta que vio a Félix levantarse del sofá.

Bajó la cabeza para que no se notara lo roja que se había puesto, ¿por qué de repente le daba tanta vergüenza encontrarse con él?

Sintió sus pasos acercarse hasta que vio una lata amarilla verdosa frente a sus ojos. Alzó la mirada para ver a Félix tenderle la bebida sin mirarla.

— Pensé... que te gustaría.


	25. Chapter 25

— Para mi — susurro la chica sorprendida mientras tomaba la lata.

¿Ahora qué?

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Ya había entregado el refresco, misión cumplida, ¿debía irse?.

Su cabeza ya había a comenzado a desvariar sobre si lo correcto era irse, cuando Bridgette habló: — ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer? — fue simple, probablemente no lo había pensado mucho tampoco, pero aquel simple hecho consiguió que la mirada del chico por fin se posara en ella. — si no tienes planes, claro — añadió apresurada por la reacción de Félix. — Es decir, no tenemos ninguna estrella michelin, pero te prometo que nuestra comida no es mala.

— ¿Es serio? — dijo burlón.

— A ha — respondió la chica mientras asentía muy rápido.

El chico no pudo contener una sonrisa que disimuló con un resoplido: — Esta bien.

Ella volvió mirarle sorprendida. _"Qué extraña situación"_ pensó mientras le devolvía la mirada y una cálida sonrisa crecía en su cara.

— Bridgette, oh, ¿estás ocupada? — preguntó Sabine al entrar a a habitación.

Sin embargo al contrario de lo que se pensaría Bridgette se dirigió directamente a su madre con una sonrisa: — En realidad no, ¿por qué?

Pero Félix, se dio la vuelta para que no notara lo avergonzado que estaba, en realidad no había pasado nada, no era como si estuvieran haciendo algo mal pero aquel momento se había convertido en algo tan íntimo para él, hacía demasiado tiempo que no había tenido contacto con nadie como Félix.

— Tu padre fue a entregar un pedido y pinchó, necesito ayuda con la hora de la comida mientras voy a ayudarle, sabes como es con las cosas mecánicas.

— Claro, ahora bajo — respondió mientras asentía — Lo siento — se dirigió a Félix — pero ¿podría pedirte un favor?

La hora de la comida era la hora más agotadora de todas en el restaurante pero nunca contaron con esa cantidad de clientes, la noticia de que Félix Agreste estaba allí se espació más rápido que la pólvora y antes de que pudiesen evitarlo la cola se hizo interminable, además también tenían que aguantar con que las fans de Félix le tomasen fotos y le retuviesen lo que retrasaba el trabajo. Nunca supo por qué accedió a esa locura, pero ahí estaban.

— Mesa 6, es esa — dijo Bridgette un poco incómoda por tener que darle ordenes a Félix, mientras le daba un plato de lasaña.

Él simplemente asintió con una mueca mientras tomaba el plato.

Fue casi una hora hasta que llegaron los refuerzos y con Bridgette siendo camarera y sus padres cocinando el trabajo se agilizó muchísimo, pero eso no quitó muchas experiencias incómodas. Al final del día ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas descansando los pies.

— Lo siento — dijo Félix en un susurro.

— ¿Ah?¿Por qué? Esto fue mi idea en primer lugar, nunca esperaba este tipo de situación.

En un momento dado Félix se comportó de manera muy ruda con un cliente, y al Bridgette intentar corregirlo desencadenó que unas de las muchas fans de Félix la tomaran como objetivo, y durante aproximadamente media hora estuvieron haciéndole la vida imposible hasta llegar al punto de tirarle la comida sobre la ropa.

— Siento haberte involucrado — dijo la chica quien aún lucía manchas de comida por toda la ropa. — pero muchas gracias, ciertamente no sé que habría hecho yo sola — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado — ¡Ah, cierto! — exclamó antes de irse a la cocina. —Aquí tienes — dijo un poco avergonzada — te prometí una comida ¿no?

Le tendió un plato de Ratatouille y un poco de pan.

— Que lo disfrute — dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

— ¿Y tú que? — aquello la sorprendió y la asustó a la vez.

— ¿Huh? ¿Yo? bueno... pero yo — señaló hacia la cocina dudosa.

— Tu amigo tiene razón —habló su padre saliendo de la cocina con un plato de verduras con arroz. — ambos habéis trabajado mucho hoy, os merecéis un descanso, yo me encargaré de la cocina.

Ella sonrió antes de asentir, pero antes de sentarse fue a la cocina una última vez para buscar una lata.

— Gracias — dijo a su padre al sentarse, él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se iba a la cocina.

La lata siseo al abrirse, Félix mientras comía un poco de Ratatouille la miraba de reojo probar la bebida. Estaba extrañamente atento a la reacción de la chica.

— Oh, está muy bueno — ante eso Félix no pudo evitar un gesto de victoria que Bridgette fingió no ver.

Durante esa comida Bridgette procuró fijarse en los detalles en todas las reacciones de Félix, en su comportamiento y en su estado de animo. No sabía que era lo que había causado ese cambio en él y sinceramente la tenía muy curiosa, había sido ¿algo malo?, ¿algo bueno?¿era un hola de nuevo?¿o un adiós? Todo eso se metía en su cabeza mientras observaba al chico comer diligentemente como siempre.

Todo era como siempre. No había ningún cambio notable en él, se comportaba como antes, a no ser que te fijaras en aquellas miradas aleatorias que le dirigía para comprobar que comía, o de aquellas pequeñas sonrisas mal disimuladas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando. Y eran aquella pequeñas acciones que ella se aseguraba de ver y guardar en su memoria.

— ¿No comes? — la pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos de sopetón.

— ¿Eh? Ah, si — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que intentó reprimir antes de volver a comer.

Definitivamente raro.

* * *

— Gracias — dijo la chica rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre los dos al acabar de comer.

— Ya lo habías dicho — dijo el mientras continuaban con aquel lento paseo. " _Después de comer lo mejor es dar una paseo para hacer la digestión_ ", gran excusa Félix.

— Gracias por comer conmigo — dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos frenando el paso. — Me gustó pasar el rato contigo — dijo bajando la cabeza y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Mientras el chico seguía paralizado en el mismo sitio. De un momento a otro su corazón pareció olvidarse de su única función, cuando por fin pudo volver a reaccionar tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso a Bridgette.


	26. Chapter 26

Bridgette y Félix salían del teatro hablando animadamente. Cualquiera diría que aquella imagen era extraña e inusual, que solo se vería una vez cada 100 años, sin embargo se hacía cada vez más y más usual.

Félix había estado frecuentando el restaurante y en consecuencia el restaurante había estado más o ocupado por los rumores de que era un lugar frecuentado por Félix Agreste, así que después de unas cuantas veces no era raro verle con Bridgette, del todo.

— Nunca habría esperado ese final — dijo Bridgette sonriendo — ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— Era bastante predecible — dijo él ocultando una sonrisa pícara. La realidad es que ya había visto esa obra hacía un tiempo pero realmente tenía curiosidad de cómo ella reaccionaría.

— ¿A sí? — preguntó pensativa — Pues yo no la habría acabado así — sentenció mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

— ¿En serio? — rió Félix — ¡que sorpresa! — añadió con sarcasmo — y ¿cómo la habrías acabado tu? Si puede saberse claro — añadió el chico risueño.

Entonces Bridgette comenzó a reinterpretar todo el final de la obra alrededor de Félix, dando vueltas y usandolo como atrezzo al igual que el resto de cosas en su camino, él simplemente se concentró en mirarla detalladamente, parecía una niña pequeña. Jugaba con la vida como si aún tuviera seis años, por un momento sintió el peso de los años sobre su espalda y sintió las ataduras de las decisiones que lo habían llevado a convertirse en la persona que era ahora y miro a aquella niña. Bridgette seguía allí, ligera como una pluma, sin remordimientos, sin nada de lo que preocuparse o al menos en apariencia.

Se preguntó si él se vería mayor, si Bridgette era una niña entonces cómo se vería él. Rió ante el pensamiento, por un momento se imaginó a una pequeña Bridgette caminando animadamente con un viejo Félix.

— Y entonces… — seguía Bridgette.

Le tomó de la mano.

De repente como por arte de magia el peso de su espalda desapareció mientras corría detrás de ella. Se sintió un niño, ligero como una pluma y libre como el aire.

¿Que era exactamente lo que sentía por aquella chica?

Ella se subió a la fuente y le miró con esperanza.

— Volvería al cielo — añadió sonriente.

Él resopló en una sonrisa.

— Sí, tienes razón, ese es mejor final — dijo sonriendo.

— Me gusta tu sonrisa — dijo ella un poco nerviosa, mientras se libraba del agarre de la mano y seguía su camino avergonzada.

El chico rió ante su reacción.

— ¿A sí? — dijo poniendo la aprueba — Así que te gusta mi sonrisa...— añadió burlón y ella se movió aún más avergonzada — ¿que más te gusta mi? ¿huh? — se burló el chico mientra la seguía.

De un momento a otro empezaron a perseguirse a jugar como lo habrían hecho niños, como los niños que eran.

Hasta que se cansaron y cayeron al suelo rendidos y riendo.

— Bridgette...— la llamó.

— ¿Huh?

— Me gustas — soltó simplemente como la cosa más normal del mundo. Cosa que no lo era, no para Bridgette quien al oír esas palabras Bridgette se paralizó, no se atrevió a mover un músculo, a mirarle siquiera —¿estas bien? — preguntó al notarla tan tranquila.

Subió la mirada con cuidado y el pudo ver sus ojos cristalinos.

— Hey — se acercó preocupado — no me esperaba esto — dijo honestamente a lo que ella respondió con una risa ahogada.

— Debo parecer una estúpida — sollozó con un poco de diversión — siempre acabo llorando en momentos como este.

Él sonrió compasivo y se sentó a su lado.

— Siento ponerme tan emocional, no puedo evitarlo. Esto… nunca pensé que pasaría — se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla para limpiarse las lágrimas.

— Siendo honesto, yo tampoco.

Ella se rió entre sollozos.

— Recuerdas esa sonrisa de antes — eso llamó la atención de la chica — ya sabes, esa que dijiste que te gustaba — dijo mientras continuaba probándola — pues, no era un regalo. Y te exijo que me la devuelvas ya.

Ella, después de reír una vez más entre sollozo esbozó una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no es un sueño? — preguntó ella sorbiendo su nariz — ¡Ay! — exclamó la chica ante el pellizco le lanzó una mirada juguetona antes de sonreír.

— Creo que no lo es — mencionó de manera casual Félix mientras se estiba en el suelo de grama del parque.

Ella rió aquello era irreal, realmente todo aquel día había sido irreal pero aquello superaba los límites. Quizá había muerto he ido al cielo. Le miró, estaba acostado sobre la grama con los ojos cerrado, relajado, en paz.

Aquel era el Félix que recordaba, pensó sintiendo su pecho calentarse.

Era todo paz cuando se le pasó aquella descabellada idea: No tengo nada que perder ¿cierto? le miró de nuevo ahora o nunca.

Félix estaba relajado, había sido un día largo y extraño. Ese día había hecho muchas cosas impensables para él. Había dado varios pasos en la dirección correcta esperaba.

Estaba pensando, reflexionando cuando sintió aquella presión en los labios.

Bridgette lo había besado.

Y había salido huyendo.

Y ahí estaba él con una sonrisa de idiota sobre el hecho.

Aquello no estaba nada mal después de todo.

FIN

* * *

Siento haberme retrasado tanto pero ya paso, aquí está, si digo la verdad no quiero acabarlo aquí pero no tengo idea de como seguir, seguiré pensando pero lo máximo que van a sacar de mi será si acaso un epílogo.

P.D: Tengo una nueva historia ambientada en 1980, voy a comenzar a publicarla pronto y creo que va a ser corta, o al menos eso espero.

P.D2: Revisen mi perfil, puse el link a mi tumblr, realmente no sé como funciona tumblr pero sé que me creé uno hace unos años así que pensé en darle algún uso, allí publicaré, o intentaré publicar si aprendo a usarlo, actualizaciones de las historias el progreso y tal, quería tener más comunicación con ustedes y pensé que era una buena idea pero no lo sé.


End file.
